


My Baby Hyunnie

by MoonSmoothUp



Series: My Baby Hyunnie [2]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: BDSM, Canon Compliant, Caregiver/little, Chaptered, D/s, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Dd/lb, Dom Yongguk, Dominance, Fluff and Angst, Little Space, M/M, Nicknames, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Sexual DDlb, Romance, Sub Daehyun, Submission, daddy dom, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 42,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His interests weren't exactly normal, Daehyun knew that, and he never expected to meet someone who shared them... let alone find out that one of his group mates did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> DDlb or any other similar relationship is not incest or pedophilia. The dom is not actually your parent nor do you see them as such. And it's not pedophilia because there is quite a difference between an adult getting aroused by children and a consensual relationship between two adults where one is caring and protective and the other has child-like tendencies. And DDlb does not have to be sexual. It all depends on the people involved. This particular portrayal is non-sexual. If after all this you still think negatively and are even thinking of posting something negative, I beg of you to just leave.

**[Trailer made by[ParagonDeLurid](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ParagonDeLurid)]**

 

\-----

 

Tonight was one of the few times Daehyun and Yongguk had time alone in the dorm. Most of the time, the two didn't have time to indulge themselves and have fun like they were now, but luckily the rest of the group had wanted to go out to dinner. Instead of going with them, Daehyun and Yongguk had dinner in the dorms and watched a movie in Yongguk's room.

Yongguk pressed a kiss to the top of Daehyun's head, continuing down towards his temple and then his cheek, causing Daehyun to giggle around the pacifier he had in his mouth. "Baby Hyunnie~" Yongguk cooed since the credits were now rolling, and Daehyun looked up at him with a wide-eyed expression of innocent and adorable curiosity. "Yes, Daddy?" He asked, having removed the pacifier from his mouth, his finger hooked through the handle. Yongguk only tapped a finger to his own lips. Daehyun giggled quietly in response, a big smile forming on his lips before he was pecking Yongguk over and over.

Yongguk smiled through the kisses, scooping Daehyun up, causing the younger to shriek, the pacifier falling from his grip, and he clutched the plushie closer and held onto Yongguk tightly. However, he was set down on the edge of the bed soon. "I'm gonna go take the dishes out to the kitchen, okay baby?" Yongguk said, tapping his fingers down Daehyun's arms. "Okay~" Daehyun replied, kissing Yongguk softly before he was letting the elder go.

So Yongguk bent down, taking the DVD out and powering his laptop off, putting the computer back on his desk before tucking the case under his arm and taking the tray out of the room. Meanwhile, Daehyun, who was feeling pretty tired despite the fact that it was only 21:00, decided to head to the bathroom and brush his teeth. Though, as he was running the brush under water once he was done, he heard the door down the hall open and voices drift his way. Daehyun put his toothbrush away, creeping towards the door, peeking his head outside. And soon he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He quickly hid back inside, shutting the door and sliding down to the floor, whimpering quietly in fear. That fear cut through his little mindset slightly, making him scared of getting caught, though he didn't know what he could do.

"Hyunnie." Yongguk whispered through the door, his voice soothing the vocalist almost instantly, and Daehyun quietly opened the door back up. He dived into Yongguk's arms, whimpering in distress. "Shh, Hyunnie, Daddy's here, it's okay." Yongguk muttered, ushering the younger towards his room. Once they were safely inside, Yongguk picked Daehyun up again, soon laying him down on the bed. "T-The others?" The younger asked quietly as Yongguk was picking the comforter up and tucking him in. "I told them you fell asleep while we were watching a movie." Yongguk explained, kissing Daehyun's forehead softly. "Wait, so I can sleep in your bed tonight?" Daehyun asked excitedly, though he still knew to keep his voice quiet. "Yes, baby, that's exactly what this means." Yongguk smiled, kissing each of Daehyun's cheeks and then his lips, "Now I'll be  _right_  back, okay? Daddy has to get ready for bed, too."

"'Kay~" Daehyun replied, stealing one last kiss from the elder when he was handing the vocalist the Shishimato plushie that had fallen to the floor earlier. After that, Yongguk gently pushed the box Daehyun had brought to his room earlier under his bed before gathering up a pair of pajamas from his dresser, leaving the room for a few minutes to brush his teeth and change in the washroom.

When he came back, he turned the light out and climbed under the covers with Daehyun, taking the younger into his arms and holding him close to his chest. "Daddy loves you, Hyunnie." Yongguk murmured, picking up the pacifier still hanging from Daehyun's shirt. "And Hyunnie loves Daddy." Daehyun replied, smiling softly. "Goodnight, baby Hyunnie." Yongguk whispered, moving the pacifier up to Daehyun's lips but letting the younger reply before placing it in his mouth, "Night night, Daddy." 

Things seemed perfect, but what would happen in the morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked my one shot 'Baby Hyunnie' way too much XD I've been wanting to writr more for it for a while and after I got a comment from someone wanting the same, I decided to do it. However, I won't be starting it until I finish my other fic, Discipline and Rules, but that shouldn't take too long. Oh, and you don't have to read the original one shot to read this, considering those events will occur later in the book.


	2. Stay

****Maybe we should start from the beginning and get back to present time later. I think we should begin with the story of how Daehyun and Yongguk actually became an item, so we will.

It had started three months before B.A.P went on hiatus. The boys had a feeling what might happen soon, and that was hard on all of them, but Daehyun seemed to have the worst time of all. Things were getting exceedingly more difficult and the vocalist was going through something he was a little afraid to call depression.

There were small moments between the two - things that made it obvious to Yongguk that Daehyun needed support. Specifically how he cried a few times on stage and even more when he thought he was alone. Luckily, Yongguk knew right away that the younger needed someone and, instead of leaving him alone those times, Yongguk would go up to him and pull the vocalist into a hug, letting the younger silently cry without interrogating him.

"Thank you, Hyung." Daehyun would always say after he'd composed himself enough, wiping tears from his eyes. 

"You're welcome, Daehyunnie." Yongguk would reply, giving Daehyun one last embrace. Because of those embraces, he'd always miss how Daehyun's expression changed to a peaceful one because of that nickname. The leader only every used it in these situations, but it made the vocalist melt and calm down each time.

But there came a time when Daehyun backed off from Yongguk as well, about three months before November. It didn't last long - maybe around two weeks - but Daehyun had his reasons. He'd known for a long time he wasn't _exactly_ straight. Well, okay, Daehyun wasn't straight _at all,_ he knew it, and the vocalist was perfectly fine with his gayness. The only problem in his mind were the feelings he was developing for the leader.

These feelings developed fast, maybe taking around a month from the time Yongguk first began comforting him to reach their fullest. The only way Daehyun could make sense of it was the pressure of the situation they were in, how they were having problems with TS and how he needed Yongguk's comfort.

Daehyun wasn't an idiot, he knew dating among group mates - especially between people of the same gender - was never a good idea. If Yongguk didn't return his feelings or if they broke up in the future, things would surely get more awkward than they had been in the past. The vocalist knew the way his heart pounded loud in his chest when he thought of Yongguk wasn't normal. The same goes for the heat that would spread across his face and neck as well as the way he got tongue tied when speaking to the leader. He didn't act on his feelings, but that didn't mean he didn't have needs.

At the beginning, Daehyun's needs started out basic. His own touch was enough to satisfy him when he had time alone, mostly when Junhong was in the shower and he was alone. It was fairly easy to muffle his sounds and all Daehyun had to do was press his face into a pillow, sometimes biting down on it. He slipped up sometimes, moaning breathlessly into the air; he wasn't perfect.

It was probably because of one of those times that _it_ happened. It being the thing that forced Daehyun to no longer ignore the leader. Yongguk had probably heard one of Daehyun's breathy groans, possibly mistaking it for one of pain, and he'd walked in on an interesting sight. That sight happened to be Daehyun laying on his stomach, his face half buried against his pillow, and a hand shoved down his pajama pants. Then something happened that made everything click into place for Yongguk. Daehyun moaned out a quiet, "Ah, Yongguk H-Hyung."

And Daehyun's eyes were still shut, he was too far gone in pleasure to notice Yongguk in the room. "Daehyun..." Yongguk began, breaking his silence, and Daehyun's reaction was instant. He stifled a gasp of shock, reality hitting him like a splash of cold water as his arousal was suddenly pushed to the background. The vocalist retracted his hand from inside his pants as though he'd been burned, pushing himself up and twisting around, pulling the covers up to his chest. He felt oddly exposed even though he was fully clothed, feeling small under the leader's unreadable gaze. 

"Y-Yongguk Hyung, I-I..." The vocalist fumbled over his words, speaking in short stutters even though he was typically very good with speaking.

The leader, however, didn't speak. He merely stalked closer to the vocalist, his gaze dark with something Daehyun hoped was lust. Suddenly, arousal was back on Daehyun's mind as quick as it had been pushed away, the blush that had been on his cheeks for a while burning brighter as Yongguk climbed into his bed.

The leader settled over him, peeling the sheets off Daehyun as the vocalist hid behind his hands. "Don't hide." Yongguk had murmured huskily, easing Daehyun's hands away, leaving only one of his own hands on the vocalist's cheek. The other hand made his way down to the waistband of Daehyun's bright, lime green pajama bottoms. The leader's gaze flickered up, his eyes meeting Daehyun's, looking for a confirmation or a denial. Daehyun nodded, his expression reflecting how meek he truly felt.

The leader sealed their lips together as he helped the other out, muffling Daehyun's moans more effectively and more pleasantly than a pillow could have. It wasn't an ideal situation for a first kiss, considering it was more lust than anything else, but it had other layers of emotion. The pent of frustration and the hidden feelings were finally coming to light and, suddenly, Daehyun was depending on Yongguk on a whole other level.

Yongguk had kissed his forehead softly afterwards, leaving for a mere minute to find a tissue and clean his hand off. When the leader returned, crawling into the bed, Daehyun was laying in the same spot he had been before. The vocalist's chest was still heaving up and down as he fought to catch his breath. He was higher up in the clouds of pleasure than he would've been if he had done this alone, and it took so much longer to come down.

As the ecstasy faded from him, limb by limb, exhaustion replaced it, making Daehyun feel heavy and clouded with sleep. He managed to roll closer to the leader, his hands fisting in Yongguk's t-shirt, his head tucking itself into the crook of the elder's neck.

"Stay." Daehyun muttered, his voice breathy and hardly audible, his eyes shut. Yongguk hummed in reply, and Daehyun just barely felt the leader's lips brush against the top of his head. Daehyun wanted to say more - he wanted to ask about why Yongguk hadn't run away in disgust, about why he'd helped Daehyun out, if he needed help himself, about what this meant for them - but he didn't. Daehyun was out in the next second.

 

When Daehyun awoke from his slumber early in the morning, he quickly noticed with dismay that he was the only one occupying the bed. He rolled onto his side, noting the fact that Junhong was still asleep in his bed on the opposite side of the room before returning to his original position, facing the wall.

The vocalist just laid there, still, for a while, wondering if what had happened that previous night was a dream. There was no evidence of it having actually happened. Well, at least that's what Daehyun thought.

When the vocalist slid his hands under his pillow, about to try and let go his worries in order to get more sleep, he found a small piece of paper dwelling there. After pushing himself up with his free hand, Daehyun scooted back until his spine met the headboard, and then the vocalist proceeded to unfold the paper, smiling as he read the note.

_'I'm sorry I have to leave so quickly, but I heard the shower turn off and I don't think it'd be best if we were caught like that. I really want to talk to you tomorrow morning, okay?_

_\- Yongguk :)'_

Something about the note made Daehyun feel like a lovesick teenager. Before, he would've been worried but that smiley face put his nerves at ease. Ultimately, that calm feeling was why he put the note in the drawer of his nightstand and got up for the day, despite it being early.

The vocalist, still clad in his white t-shirt and green pajama pants, made his way out of his bedroom, glancing down the hall both ways, wondering if any of the others were up yet. Shrugging absently to himself, Daehyun just continued out into the living room and then into the kitchen, his stomach growling in morning hunger.

When the vocalist reached the familiar and comfortable kitchen, he was surprised to see the group's leader sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee. "Mhm, morning Hyung." Daehyun said, stretching his arms above his head as he yawned, aiming to act casual. 

"Morning, Daehyun-ah." Yongguk replied, smiling softly as he watched the younger rummage through the fridge for something to eat. The vocalist did the same thing almost every morning, but lately Yongguk had found it more amusing than usual.

Though, soon, the leader left his drink alone on the table, making his way over to the vocalist. And Daehyun let out an involuntary squeak, soon blushing at the abnormal sound, because Yongguk had wrapped arms around his waist. "H-Hyung?" Daehyun questioning, almost instantly, internally, cursing himself for stuttering around the leader again. 

"Daehyun-ah, let's have that talk now." Yongguk said, his voice a low, deep murmur that sounded close to the vocalist's ear. 

"Okay, Hyung, what do you wanna - _eee_ \- talk about?!" Daehyun questioned, his sentence cutting off with another squeak when the leader unexpectedly turned him around and picked him up. "Hyung?" Daehyun questioned, his voice coming out unusually whiny as the elder kicked the fridge door shut and brought him to the counter.

"Am I reading too much into things?" The elder asked simply once he set Daehyun up on the counter. The younger had blushed, ducking his head down as he shook it from side to side. 

"No... I like you, Hyung, as more than a friend." He replied, voice getting quieter with each passing word. Just then, a hand on his jaw made Daehyun look up. 

Yongguk was smiling at him, murmuring, "I like you, too, so don't ignore me anymore."

"I won't, Hyung." Daehyun replied, casting a brief glance to the door before tilting his head closer. Yongguk connected their lips in response to that in a brief and sweet kiss, something much more chaste than the ones they'd shared last night. After a few moments, the leader helped him down from the counter, pulling him into an embrace like every time he'd comfort the vocalist. 

"What does this mean?" Daehyun wondered, resting his head on elder's shoulder. 

"I'm not sure, but I want to try," Yongguk murmured, bringing lifting Daehyun's head by thumbing his chin and jaw, "even if we have to be careful."

Daehyun smiled softly, "I do, too."

Two pairs of alert ears soon picked up people stirring in the next room, voices drifting down the hall. The two had to quickly separate, one going back to his coffee while the other went back on his mission to find something to satisfy his hunger. They shared glances behind the others' back on occasion, sly smiles and teasing gazes suspending an amusing secret between them. But, other than that, the morning was normal. The Maknaes were unusually hyper for what time it was, much to Himchan's tired dismay, and Daehyun and Youngjae spent the morning chatting away with each other, the elder vocalist occasionally getting a slap to the back of his head for trying to steal something off the younger's plate.

But there was an invisible clock counting down, measuring the time they'd have left in this dorm. They had to treasure the happy moments in this dorm while they could considering that, in one and a half months time, they'd have to leave unpleasantly, though none of the boys were aware of the exact date.

During those weeks, the Daehyun and Yongguk grew closer and discussed their relationship often. They'd known each other for years and, even if they'd been somewhat awkward in the past and only just began this new adventure, both had strong feelings for each other. They were moving fast, admittedly, but neither minded. That's how _it_ happened, one night when the rest of the boys went out for dinner. ' _It_ ' being the first time they slept together.

Daehyun and Yongguk's first time was wonderful. Yongguk treated him so gently and lovingly, kissing him softly across his neck, chest, and lips, occasionally having to elongate a kiss to muffle their moans and groans. The elder had been so attentive, going slow and making sure Daehyun was always comfortable. That was exactly how Daehyun had envisioned loosing his virginity. It was perfect... perfect and completely _vanilla_ , for that was all they knew... at the time.

That was a week before they filed their lawsuit and left the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start this story off on the slow side, so I decided the chapters should begin with the back story to how their relationship starts off. Since this story isn't focused on how their relationship begins, but more how they develop it and discover different parts of themselves, I also wanted it to be rather condensed. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Oh, also, I think I should mention this: I don't think I'll be doing full explicit smut in this story. Even though their are other parts to their relationship that are sexual (DD/lb being one that isn't), I just haven't been enjoying writing full smut lately. There will probably be scenes like the ones in this chapter, where you get a vague understanding of what's going on, but probably nothing more. Sorry for the long note XD


	3. Can I say it?

****When the group went on hiatus, Daehyun headed back to Busan. That was where his family was and where he could afford to be. His parents were happy to have him back anyway, despite the circumstances.

The group's goodbye had been a sad one, though it was spread out. Junhong had said goodbye first. The Maknae had been close to tears, the bags under his eyes heavy, as he gave each of his hyungs a quiet but tight hug. He left the earliest, considering the fact that he had to be driven up to Mokpo by his older brother because his family didn't want the barely eighteen year old to be on a flight alone.

Jongup and Youngjae were the next two to go, having decided to live in an apartment in Seoul together to save money. However, it was pretty far away from the dorms. Youngjae had been especially sad to go, wishing he didn't have to depart from his best friend and other brothers. Jongup had been quieter, like he usually was, but it was easy to see in his eyes that this was tearing him apart.

Himchan went next, even though he and Yongguk had been planning to share an apartment like Jongup and Youngjae. The leader had stretched the truth a tad, saying that he was staying for a few days until he could go visit his twin and elder sister. Though that was true, he technically could go see them right then if he wanted. Truthfully, Yongguk was staying for Daehyun.

The leader couldn't stand leaving the vocalist alone in the dorms for the four days he had to wait for his flight to Busan, even thinking about it made his heart hurt too much. Because of that, it wasn't even an option in Yongguk's mind. For those four days, the two went about a relatively boring and uneventful routine; neither left the dorm during that time period.

More dread was filling them with each passing day and both men were getting more emotional as time went on; neither wanted to be so far apart, but what explanation would make it okay for them to stay together? Daehyun's family wanted him home, and no matter how much Yongguk desperately wanted Daehyun to stay in Seoul - to stay with _him_ \- he knew being with his family would ease the vocalist's psyche from the pain of the lawsuit.

The final night they had there - the day before his flight - Daehyun was hiccupping through sobs in Yongguk's arms, his hands fisted in Yongguk's shirt as though he was afraid the elder was going to disappear, though Yongguk wouldn't dream of doing that. Daehyun kept his face out sight, buried against Yongguk's chest, not wanting the elder to see the state of his appearance. Yongguk could guess, but he respected his lover's wishes. Instead, he kept threading his fingers through Daehyun's hair, occasionally allowing one hand to leave the silver locks in order to rub a hand up and down the vocalist's back.

After a while, Daehyun's cries calmed down. The vocalist sniffled, dragging himself closer to the leader on the small bed, resting his face against the crook of Yongguk's neck. "You okay, Daehyunnie?" Yongguk murmured, adjusting his position and wrapping his arms around the younger's waist. The younger shrugged against him, sighing out a quiet breath, though Yongguk heard it loud and clear. "Poor baby." The leader murmured, only half aware of what he was saying as he pressed his lips to the top of Daehyun's head. "Let's try to get some sleep now, okay Hyunnie?"

Daehyun himself barely even realize it, but he let out a sleepy, half-hum, half-whimper of a content feeling because of what Yongguk had just said. That was when he realized that he loved being called Hyunnie.

 

The next morning marked the dreaded day. Daehyun really didn't want to get out of bed that day - he didn't want to leave Yongguk's arms - but the alarm had already signaled that it was eight in the morning and his flight would take off at noon. That and his stomach was grumbling in morning hunger.

The vocalist felt around Yongguk's nightstand, turning the alarm off before he lifted his head up, watching his boyfriend's peaceful, sleeping face for few moments. Softly and cautiously, Daehyun poked him in the arm. "Hyung?" Daehyun questioned, his voice still slightly off from sleep. "Hyung?" Daehyun poked him again, causing the elder to let out a sleep filled groan. He was awake, and being more stubborn than Daehyun apparently. "Gukkie Hyung~" Daehyun said, a pout forming on his lips; he didn't like being ignored. Yongguk muttered something incoherent, his arms tightening around the younger's waist as he rolled onto his back, taking Daehyun with him. The vocalist let out a breathless chuckle, nuzzling Yongguk's neck. "And here I thought it'd be me procrastinating this morning." Daehyun muttered. With a haggard sigh, Yongguk sat up, causing Daehyun to adjust accordingly, now sitting backwards on Yongguk's lap with his knees pressed against the bed below. 

"Good point." Yongguk replied simply, resting his hand in Daehyun's hair as he guided the younger closer, pressing kisses to the dark circles under each of his eyes before connecting their lips. In the depths of Daehyun's mind, he couldn't help but wonder what it'd feel like if Yongguk gripped onto his hair tighter. Though, he pushed that away as quickly as it came, embarrassed and wondering where it came from. Luckily, Yongguk was completely oblivious to Daehyun's brief, flustered thoughts. "Shower?" Yongguk questioned in the quiet aftermath of their kiss. A look of conflict suddenly appeared on the vocalist's face, his entire mind suddenly consumed with something that had just been brought back to the forefront of his thoughts. "Daehyun?" Yongguk questioned, confused at his expression and sudden silence.

"I'm hungry." The vocalist said after a moment of silence, causing Yongguk to laugh, the sound loud in the quiet room. 

"Of course you are." The leader said teasingly, earning a pout from Daehyun as the vocalist crossed his arms. Chuckling at his adorableness, Yongguk slid his arms under Daehyun's ass, taking the vocalist with him when he stood up. "So, shower or breakfast?" Yongguk prompted, setting his feet on the floor but keeping his arms firmly around the younger's waist. In that moment, Daehyun really just wished Yongguk would choose for him or at least say what his preference was. 

After a few moments of silence, the vocalist spoke up, "We won't take long, right?"

"Not unless you want to." Yongguk responded simply with a wolfish grin. 

"Fine, shower first." Daehyun agreed at last, ignoring the innuendo and, after a soft peck was planted on the vocalist's forehead, the two parted away from each other. Both went to get a set of clothes, each having to retrieve them from inside suitcases they'd packed over the past few days. Daehyun's own pair was handed off to the leader, who took both sets of clothes to the bathroom, where he'd adjust the temperature of the water. Daehyun, however, was grabbing a few towels for them from the hall cabinet.

When the vocalist came to the bathroom, he was met with Yongguk's back as the elder was lifting his shirt over his head. Daehyun set the towels on the counter, turning his back and beginning to strip as well.

 

About a half an hour later, the newly fresh and clean couple emerged from the bathroom dressed for the day, hair still damp. Then, after having a small, unsatisfying breakfast because of the little amount of food they had left in the dorm, the two dragged their suitcases out to the living room, getting the last few things they'd need before they had to head out. To be specific, Daehyun put a mask on and pulled his hoodie up while Yongguk donned a baseball hat and a pair of dark sunglasses. Once their shoes were on and their bags were on arm and in hand, Yongguk and Daehyun were ready to head out into the cool, late November air.

A cab was hailed quickly by Yongguk, while Daehyun was casting discreet glances in every direction, wary of the possibility of being recognized. Luckily, it seemed that no one noticed them, and soon they were tucking their bags safely into the trunk of the cab. Once inside, Yongguk told the driver to head to the airport, and Daehyun was silent. His hand was resting on the seat, inching closer to the hand that was resting on Yongguk's leg.

When the leader settled back into his seat as the cab driver started the vehicle up, he noticed Daehyun's hand slowly creeping towards his own. Because of that, he discreetly slipped his fingers through Daehyun's, resting their clasped hands on his own leg. He rubbed his thumb across the back of Daehyun's hand, trying to relax the visibly tense and nervous vocalist. Both were watching each other from the corners of their eyes.

The drive itself to the airport was forty five minutes long, though it would've been only thirty if traffic was better. As well, around the half hour mark, the cab driver stopped for gas, giving the couple a short time alone in the backseat of the vehicle. Daehyun's hand was still resting in his lap,

"Can I say it?" Daehyun asked out of the blue, his voice only slightly muffled by the mask over the lower half of his face. His gaze was faraway, watching outside the front windshield of the cab but looking at nothing in particular. 

"Say what?" Yongguk wondered. 

"That I think I love you." Daehyun whispered, his head slowly lowering. His feet were suddenly very interesting. Yongguk could see the soft blush creeping up on the vocalist's sun-kissed cheeks even with the mask on. 

"I love you." Was Yongguk's only response, his hand having left Daehyun's to make it's way to to his chin instead. 

"I love you too." The vocalist whispered, leaning his forehead onto Yongguk's, watching the leader's eyes through his dark sunglasses. Daehyun wanted to kiss him, but not here, not now. That, and the cab driver was walking back to the vehicle from the building where he had left to pay. It was only enough time for the two to straighten out, for Daehyun to settle with his head on Yongguk's shoulder, and pretending to be resting with his eyes closed however not asleep. All he really wanted was to be close to his boyfriend in those moments while they neared the airport. And in the next fifteen minutes, the dreaded part of the day was there. _The departure_.

Daehyun silently paid the cab driver several thousand won out of his pocket, getting out his side of the car while Yongguk was still inside and asking him to stay put for a few minutes; the elder was going to head out to see his brother and sister after they said goodbye. Though, goodbye was the thing Daehyun didn't want to say.

Yongguk soon joined Daehyun at the back of the vehicle, and the trunk was already popped open, Daehyun was lifting it up the rest of the way. Yongguk helped him lift his two suitcases out, setting them up right on the ground behind them. Daehyun glanced behind them as they elder did this, scanning their surroundings. The cab was parked with the back end facing the front wall of the airport. The highway was completely blocked from their perspective, and the sides weren't in clear cut view because of the open trunk. This was about as close to alone as they'd get.

"I don't want to say goodbye." Daehyun murmured, and something in his eyes made Yongguk's heart ache. 

"Hey, it's not goodbye." Yongguk assured him, drawing the other closer, his large hands resting on Daehyun's curved hips. "It's just 'see you later.'" The leader continued, casting a wary glance around before he pulled Daehyun's mask down and guided the vocalist's plush lips onto his own. He actually managed to make Daehyun crack a smile when they parted. 

"I'm gonna miss you." The vocalist said softly, pulling his mask back up over his nose.

"I'll miss you too." Yongguk replied, giving Daehyun's hips one last lingering squeeze before he figured they were pushing their luck enough. The leader reluctantly withdrew from his lover, tucking the handles of the suitcases into the vocalist's hands. "Call me when you settle in?" Yongguk's statement came out as a question, but Daehyun nodded anyway. 

"Of course." The younger replied as the elder was closing the trunk of the cab with an unintentionally loud slam. They'd spent enough time back here; they couldn't let Daehyun be late. 

"on't he afraid to ask for help, okay?" Yongguk went on, catching Daehyun by the shoulder before he could walk away. 

"I think all I need is more sleep and time away from stress, but if things don't get better I'll talk to someone." Daehyun assured him, smiling weakly behind the mask. Yongguk smiled at his words, though it faded fast as he hung back, watching his groupmate, friend, and lover walk away from him. 

"Oh, and Dae?" Yongguk said, his voice only slightly raised for the distance. 

"Yeah, Hyung?" Daehyun questioned, glancing over his shoulder as he paused in his stride to the entrance. 

The leader smiled his gummy smile, "Have a good time at home."

That was a word he was going to have to get used to - Busan; _home_... for who knows how long.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love adding in small things that hint at the subtle Dom/sub vibe they already have / Daehyun's subconscious interest in kink. I'm curious, could you find them? There's about three. I hope you enjoyed this and, as always, have a wonderful day.


	4. It's good to be back

****Coming home was bittersweet for Daehyun. Bitter for obvious reasons, but it was wonderful to see his family again. He'd spoken to them over the phone many a times after debut, but he'd only seen them once or twice. They'd met him at the exit of the airport, and Daehyun's mother had almost instantly wrapped her arms around her youngest son in a hug. It was one Daehyun gladly returned. Both the singer's father and brother gave him a one armed hug instead.

The heartfelt hello wasn't drawn out that long, considering the family wanted to get out of public before someone could possibly recognize Daehyun, but the talk continued in the car. Daehyun had a smile plastered on his face, chatting excitedly with his family about his travels. They avoided all topics of the lawsuit. They knew why it was happening, and there was no point in upsetting Daehyun by talking about it.

Daehyun took after the rest of his family in the aspect of how talkative he was. The car was almost never silent during the half an hour ride from the airport to their apartment near one of the less popular beaches. The vocalist, who had fallen silent in the back seat next to his older brother a while ago, gazed up at the apartment building in wonder. He had so many good memories here from his childhood and teen years. It felt... _wonderful_ to be back. Daehyun's brother noticed his intent stare out the window and followed it. Once he noticed just where Daehyun was looking, he pat his younger brother on the shoulder, "Welcome home, Dae."

"It's good to be back." Daehyun replied, his voice soft as his gaze returned to the interior of the car while his father pulled the car into the parking garage allotted for the building residents. Soon, the family's car was pulled into a parking space inside on the second floor and they were exiting quicker. Daehyun's older brother was the first to exit, Daehyun himself following quickly, and their parents followed soon enough, his father taking longer as he popped the trunk of the vehicle. Daehyun dragged his suitcases out from the back of the car, shaking his head when his brother offered to help. "I got it." Daehyun assured the elder, closing the trunk before sliding his mask back into place. After that, the family walked along side each other, the parents in front and their sons behind them.

Daehyun felt a little nervous, and he worried that people could recognize him, but he did his best to assure himself that that wasn't likely to happen. For one, his parents were in front of him and his brother was to his left, and they were blocking some people from seeing him completely. That, and he had his mask on and they were moving quickly towards the apartment building. And soon enough they were inside and in an empty elevator, heading up to the seventh floor and, from there, apartment number 210.

Coming inside was like walking back in time. Everything was the same as it was when Daehyun was still eighteen and living here. The entrance was still messy as ever, shoes scattered about, Daehyun's own pair soon joining. "Can I..." Daehyun trailed off, looking around in uncertainty, "Can I go back to my old room?"

"Of course," His mother replied, "and, Daehyun-ah, it's just _your_ room."

Daehyun smiled at his mother, giving her another hug before he was gripping his luggage in hand again and hurrying off into the next room. The singer discovered quickly that the living room was practically the same as well, though the TV on the right wall of the room, next to the hall Daehyun had entered from, was clearly a newer version. At the back of the room, there were two doors. The one to the left was his brother's room, and the one to the right was Daehyun's old- was _Daehyun's_ room.

And he headed inside, and nothing had changed. The room was exactly the same as how he'd left it the last time he visited two and a half years before. His bed was still in the back right corner, his nightstand next to it, and his desk along the left wall. The vocalist's closet was in the front right corner, and no doubt the top shelf still held boxes of clothes and toys from when he was a child, and his desk drawers probably still held old papers and sketches from his teen years.

Daehyun dragged his suitcases over towards his bed, leaving them there by the foot of it before crawling into the familiar bed and flopping onto his back, observing the room further. Same white walls, same light brown flooring, same mint green ceiling. Same grey blankets and comfortable pillows. Daehyun was _home_.

Sitting up, Daehyun saw his brother standing in the doorway. The older of the Jung boys was smiling at the younger, saying, "Mom said to not unpack just yet; she's making lunch."

"Thanks for telling me, Hyung, I'm _starving_." Daehyun replied, scooting off the bed. 

"You and me both." The elder replied; both the Jung boys were known for their large appetites and bottomless stomachs. "Hey," Daehyun's brother said as the younger was walking passed, a hand suddenly appearing on Daehyun's shoulder, "it's really good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," Daehyun repeated the words he'd said earlier, pulling the elder brother into a hug, "it really is."

 

Later during the day, Daehyun was staring at his phone while he contemplated something, his teeth digging into his plump bottom lip as the tiny device and a decision took up the majority of his thoughts. He was half unpacked, and it was almost 19:00, and he was wondering if he should call Yongguk. The leader said to call once he was _settled in_ and, truthfully, Daehyun wasn't settled in just yet. The vocalist didn't want to appear clingy by calling so soon, but the trouble is that Daehyun _was_ clingy. That and he just wanted to hear the leader's voice.

Eventually, he gave up trying to fight the urge and lifted the device from his nightstand. His nimble fingers quickly typed out Yongguk's number, and the ringing sounded softly in his ears as he held the phone up near his ear. " _Daehyun-ah_." Yongguk's pleased voice came as soon the call connected. 

"Hi, Yongguk Hyung." Daehyun said, squirming on his bed slightly before folding his legs underneath himself and biting down on his lip. 

"How's it going? What's it like being back in Busan?" Yongguk wondered, speaking as though they'd been apart for longer than an afternoon. Truthfully, it felt like it _had_ been more than that. 

"It's going okay. I'm half unpacked, and my mom's cooking dinner right now." Daehyun said, pausing for a moment, "They're happy I'm back."

"Are _you_ happy to be back?" Yongguk wondered, picking up on the underlying hesitation in Daehyun's words. 

"I am, I am," The vocalist replied, sighing, "but, given the situation, this is just so bittersweet."

"I get that. It's how I feel to be out of the dorms and having time off, for lack of better words. I wish it didn't have to be this way." Yongguk said, sympathizing. 

"Yeah." Daehyun replied simply, nodding his head even though Yongguk couldn't see him. The vocalist eased himself down, laying on his stomach and bending his legs up in the air slightly, swaying them back and forth. "How's it going at your sister's?" Daehyun wondered, switching his phone go his other side, cradling it between his shoulder and ear while he rested his now free hand against his cheek. 

"It's nice. Yongnam Hyung is here, too." Yongguk replied, and Daehyun cracked a smile. 

"The Bang siblings back together again, eh?" He teased, and Yongguk laughed that laugh of his. The genuine, really loud one. Daehyun knew his lips would be pulled back in a wide, gummy smile because of it.

"And how are the Jung brothers, hmm?" Yongguk replied after a moment. Daehyun played along. 

"They're doing just fine; hungry as ever." By this point, Daehyun was smiling widely and in a much better mood. Yongguk always had that effect on him. 

"Didn't you say your mom was-" The rest of Yongguk's words were drowned out by a sudden knock and a slightly muffled call of, "Daehyun! Dinner!" through the door of his bedroom.

"Just a minute, Mom!" Calling those words out made Daehyun feel like a teenager again. It reminded him of the times he was getting ready for school early in the morning, or taking a long time in the shower due to his singing, and other things like that.

Daehyun could've swore he heard the woman say something along the lines of, "That's the first time he said that about dinner," before her soft, barely-there footsteps left the living room.

"I think that answers my question." Yongguk said, chuckling softly, having caught a bit of the interaction between mother and son. Daehyun sighed, wanting to elongate this moment as long as he could. "What are you thinking, baby?" Yongguk wondered, and Daehyun could picture the curious expression on his face easily. 

"I wish..." The vocalist trailed off, trying to find the words that describe his feelings right then, "I wish I could spend tonight in your arms instead of alone in a bed. I love it here with my family, I feel like it'll be good for me, but I wish you were here with me."

"I wish I was, too, believe me, leaving you at the airport earlier was one of the hardest things I had to do in a while." Yongguk responded. He only caused Daehyun to sigh again. "Go eat, baby, it'll be okay. We can talk whenever you want, but I'm guessing you're starving at this point." Yongguk said, his voice a combination of the several tones he had. He had the leader one, which tended to be his more stern side. The hyung one, which was the one he often used when people referred to him as the father of B.A.P. Then there was the boyfriend time, which was the affectionate and loving side reserved for Daehyun's ears only.

Daehyun pouted, knowing he should despite his reluctance. "You won't mind if I'm clingy?" Daehyun wondered, a soft blush spreading towards his cheeks and ears. 

"No, baby, I don't mind at all." Yongguk assured him, and a smile was in his voice. 

"Okay," Daehyun nodded, half to himself, "I'll go eat then. Good night, Hyung, have a good time."

"Good night, Daehyunnie, have sweet dreams later."

"I'll try, Hyung."

The call disconnected after the two said goodbye, and Daehyun was left to silence as he set his phone back in it's new spot. Talking to Yongguk didn't exactly make Daehyun's feelings any less confusing, but now it felt like he could deal with them a bit better. Smiling genuinely, the singer made his way out of his room, turning into the hall out of the living room and heading straight down to the kitchen. "Sorry about that," Daehyun said as he approached the table where he could very clearly smell kimchi stew coming from, "I was on the phone."

His brother waved it off, his father said a quick, "It's fine," and his mother asked a curious, "With who?"

"Yongguk Hyung." Daehyun shrugged, taking the spot next to his brother. The topic changed after that. The Jung family never ate dinner in silence.

 

That night, around 24:00, Daehyun found it difficult to sleep. After everything that had happened today, he found himself too keyed up to fall asleep. He was currently just laying on his back, counting sheep in his head and counting backward from a hundred to one. You know, those things that were _supposed_ to help you fall asleep.

Turning his head to the side and fixing his gaze on the desk on the opposite side of the room, Daehyun decided to do the thing he always did when he was bored and alone. The singer slipped out from under the covers, padding across the room quietly to retrieve the laptop and headphones he'd left on his desk. When he returned to bed, he got himself comfortable, slipping back under the blankets with the laptop sitting, open, in front of him as he waited for it to turn on so he could go to one specific website; YouTube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been sleeping well lately, so it's been a bit more difficult for me to focus and write for an extended period of time, but I'm glad I finally got this done. Writing this fic makes me quite happy, and I want to focus on it a lot in the near future. Also, this chapter is kinda setting the stage for Daehyun's discovery of BDSM. I'm excited~


	5. Slow

****Weeks passed and Daehyun found himself with little to do. During the late morning to evening, Daehyun was often alone in the apartment while the rest of his family was away, working their jobs. Daehyun felt like he was slowly going insane, staying home and stagnant almost all the time. That's why he often found himself doing a lot of the house chores his mother used to do after she came home from work. Daehyun felt like he was freeloading off them, even if he was family and they wanted him to stay.

Between breaks or after he finished with everything, the vocalist might occasionally go outside somewhere, donning a mask and a hood or hat. Sometimes he went further into the city to a park, other times he went to the outskirts and a less popular beach (though it wasn't warm enough to do anything aside from take a walk), and on occasion Daehyun just found himself wandering the streets and taking in the sights.

Other than that, in the majority of his free time was spent in his room, on his laptop. YouTube was fast becoming Daehyun's best friend. The singer often found himself browsing through and watching random videos, some that he was actually interested in and others that were on a whim. He did particularly like the fact that he now knew how to apply eyeliner better, and had gotten new tips on taking care of dyed hair. He also knew more about what Yongguk had gone through in getting his three tattoos. Daehyun had already known a bit of it from what he'd seen Yongguk doing around the dorm, but now he knew more and why. It intrigued the singer, and he was left with a desire to get a tattoo himself someday, though he'd need to think about it more. Maybe he should talk to Yongguk about it. Daehyun also found himself enjoying ASMR videos before he went to bed, the soft sounds helping him relax and find it in himself to go to sleep earlier. He also watched dramas, and a few movies, as well as cartoons from his childhood.

But Daehyun also talked to Yongguk a lot. He talked to his group mates a lot in general, but he talked to Yongguk the most. Sometimes Himchan would steal the phone from Yongguk, and he would talk to Daehyun for a while instead. It was no secret that the leader and the main vocalist talked a lot. Then again, Daehyun talked to all the members over the phone regularly, so that's probably why Himchan always seemed to write it off. Despite how they talked often, he and Yongguk didn't talk every day nor every other day. They were randomly scattered and Daehyun missed him a lot.

For the most part though, Daehyun was happy. He had less stress and pressure to get his high notes right and be on point with choreography and remember lines and appear on TV. He could finally rest his body, mind, and voice. Having that for such an extended period of time was definitely a new concept.

The front door opening brought Daehyun out of his thoughts, causing him to look over his shoulder. A few moments later, his mother rounded the corner and came into his line of vision. "Welcome home, mom." The singer said, withdrawing his hands from the sink filled to the brim with warm water, grabbing a towel to stop water from dripping to the floor. "How was work?" He continued to ask, leaning back against the counter, the question insinuating another - _are you tired?_

"Slow," His mother replied, taking the towel from his hands, "but slow means easier so, no, I'm not tired. I can take over."

"But-" Daehyun tried to protest, but his mother chuckled and cut him off. 

"Daehyun, I know you want to help out, and you _have_ been. Sweetie, it's okay, just go rest for a bit." The woman said, bringing her son down to a lower height so she could kiss his forehead. Silently, knowing he wouldn't win against her, Daehyun surrendered the fabric over to his mother. 

"Love you, mom." Daehyun said, giving her a brief hug as she chuckled before he reluctantly left the room.

Daehyun found himself laying across his bed like he was around this time the past day, laptop in front of him _again_. Doing this all the time was making him feel like a teenager again, but he was having fun with it and it was a good pass time. The singer plugged in his ear buds, tapping his fingers against the side on the computer as he waited for his home screen to show up. It didn't take long, and he was very quickly clicking into the browser and going to the website he had bookmarked a long time ago.

Daehyun found himself scrolling down his recommended videos like normal, listening to several of the songs, starting the next episode in a drama he'd began a few days before, and watching a video about cheesecake with a watering mouth. But, somewhere down the long list of recommended videos, Daehyun came across something that peaked his curiosity, though he was slightly reluctant to watch. The title was in was something that looked vaguely familiar. It seemed to include an acronym, and he was certain he'd seen it somewhere before but never paid it any attention. Because of that, Daehyun clicked on it, and it changed everything for him. The video was in English, but Daehyun quickly enabled subtitles in his typical settings. The title was, "BDSM 101."

"Bondage, discipline, domination, submission, sadism, masochism." The subtitles read, and Daehyun found himself blushing as the video went on. He was familiar with this kind of thing, he'd only heard of it once or twice, but from where escaped him. He never bothered looking into before - he was never interested - but now, for some reason, he couldn't stop watching it.

"If you've ever been consensually blindfolded or handcuffed, congratulations! You've practiced some form of BDSM. Most people have, actually, because there's a huge spectrum."

"In the BDSM community, a 'scene' refers go the setting where it takes place, and 'play' refers to the acts that are involved. Now before you play, the first and foremost principle of BDSM is safe, sane, and consensual."

"BDSM requires a through discussion of limits and boundaries _beforehand_. You also need a safeword; something that can effectively communicate to your partner to tell them you want to slow down or stop."

"The 'safe, sane, and consensual,' principle is vital in BDSM because without it, it's not BDSM at all; it's abuse."

"Now after a scene, you need to finish it with aftercare. Check with your partner, make sure they're alright. Ask if they need anything; a blanket, some water, a few kisses, maybe some cuddling. This is where being attentive comes in handy."

The video ended, and Daehyun slowly removed his headphones, his face hot as he tried to process what he just watched. He was feeling a bit weird, definitely confused, slightly curious, but far from disgusted or anything like that. That, ultimately, was why he clicked a video with a similar title by a different person in the related section. Daehyun had no idea how that video had gotten in his recommended (maybe he watched another video from her...?) but he certainly wasn't upset about it. Far from it. He wanted to know more. So when this other video by a different person ended, and he saw in the description a link to their profile on Tumblr, he clicked into it. Daehyun had heard of Tumblr before (it was hard to not) but he'd never gone on it before.

That's how it started; slow, during the few hours he had before dinner, scrolling through this woman's Tumblr account and then looking through the larger BDSM tag on the whole website. That, is how he came across something that peaked his interest; more so than the rest of the kink information did (though he was interested doing more research on that).

It was called DDlg. Daehyun had to admit, at first, he was a bit off put when he realized it meant 'Daddy Dom little girl'. It was an instant reaction, as he'd never heard that word be referred to as anything other than to a parent, but he soon discovered that wasn't the case _at all_. He felt bad for his assumption, making up for it in getting rid of his misconceptions. Little did Daehyun know that that would, ultimately, lead to a large change in what he knew about himself.

The singer read that the 'Daddy Dom' in this kind of relationship was often referred to as a caregiver, and often set up rules for the other, who was referred to as the 'little' in the post. It was referred to as a very caring relationship, one that was focused on a power exchange and nurturing aspects. It stated that this could be either a sexual or non-sexual relationship, and that the little may enter a head space where they have more childlike tendencies (how often depends on the person, and some people have them all the time). It stated that for most, using the word Daddy was just to signify that that person is the one in charge and the one who makes the rules, and that it doesn't mean in _any_ way that they're thought of as your _actual_ parent. It stated that the degree of practicing varied from person to person, but common things littles liked were coloring books, cartoons, stuffed animals, sippy cups, pacifiers and 'too many more things to mention.'

Pushing a lock of hair out of his face, Daehyun bookmarked the page for another time, closing his laptop before rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling, wondering why he was so curious about all of this - about why he wanted to learn more. 

 _But if_ _DDlg_ _is between a straight couple, what would it be called between two men?_ Daehyun wondered, his thoughts trailing off as he paused for a moment, _DDlb_ _?_

_... Daddy Dom little boy?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: most of the dialogue for the video is from 'lacigreen''s video 'BDSM 101!', though I did change a few things here and there to fit what I wanted to say.


	6. I miss you

****There were some problems with being in a long distance relationship. Sometimes, there was an endlessly torturous desire for someone's touch other than your own. Daehyun got lonely often, even if he had his family around. It just wasn't the same, and neither was talking on the phone.

And there were also problems with living with three people in an apartment with thin walls. Then again, Daehyun had lived in the dorms with five others, and that was relatively the same, but it had a few differences. In the dorms, they were all guys and they all had an unspoken agreement to ignore anything they might hear, and there were always those times that several would go out to dinner and one might want to hang back. That, and sometimes they were so busy that no one even had time to even think about having alone time. In this apartment, with his _family_ , the thought of getting caught was so much more embarrassing.

But it wasn't only a sexual touch Daehyun craved. He wanted to be held - to sneak kisses and share embraces - to be able to cuddle together at night in secret, but to not have to leave before morning when the others awoke. He missed Yongguk's touch all the time; the way he'd press a kiss to Daehyun's forehead after the other calmed down, the way he caressed Daehyun's cheek when no one else was in the room. This was a hard thing, for both, not just Daehyun.

He wasn't the only one lacking and craving intimacy, he'd learned that Yongguk did as well. He'd called the elder one day, after lunch when his family was still out, while he cleaned the dishes with the phone cradled between his shoulder and ear. Yongguk hadn't picked up, much to Daehyun's disappointment, so he set his phone down on the table and continued doing the dishes.

A few minutes later, though, as he was finishing up, the phone rang behind him. At first, he thought it might have been one of his family members, but he realized his mistake once he picked up. On the other line, there came the sound of heavy breathing. "Daehyun-ah?" Yongguk asked, his voice raspy and deep, "You there?"

"I'm here, Hyung, what happened to your voice?" The younger questioned. Yongguk coughed in response, clearing his throat. 

"W-Well, you see... I, uh..." He trailed off, and Daehyun's eyes widened. 

"A-Ah, you were... you know." Daehyun stuttered, his embarrassment instantly matching the elder's own. Even though Daehyun was much more outgoing than Yongguk, he was still really shy when it came to sex. Yongguk was similar, except the further into a nightly adventure or discussion they got, the less Yongguk was embarrassed. Daehyun... well, Daehyun was a bit more difficult.

"Yeah, Himchan's out for a while and it's been a bit difficult to get enough alone time lately." Yongguk admitted, and Daehyun could practically picture him scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. 

"You lucky bastard." Daehyun said after a moment, his eyes narrowed, "it's impossible here."

"How?" Yongguk wondered, curiosity peaking in his voice. 

"Well... I haven't gotten off once since I got here." Daehyun admitted, a blush burning bright on his face. 

"Not once in three months? But aren't you alone in the afternoons?" Yongguk questioned. 

"Well, yeah," Daehyun replied, nodding, half to himself, "but I'm not often in the mood in the afternoon and I have stuff to do."

"You're alone now, right?" Yongguk asked.

"Well, yes." Daehyun's replied.

"And no one will be home for a while?"

"No..."

"And are you doing anything right now?"

"No, I'm just sitting at the table and talking to you. What are you implying here, Hyung?"

"Well, are you up for something a little bit dirty, Daehyunnie?" Yongguk wondered, a smirk in his voice. 

"Um, m-maybe." The younger replied, his face on fire with a warm blush as he reluctantly rose from his seat at the kitchen table and made his way to his bedroom. 

"What should I do?" Daehyun wondered, his voice suddenly soft as he locked the door. 

"Put me on speaker, then strip and lay down." Yongguk instructed, and Daehyun felt something stir in the pit of his stomach because of the sudden change.

Soon enough, Daehyun did just that and the sound of the room was eventually filled with Daehyun's moans and Yongguk's vivid instructions.

 

That was a time Daehyun craved something sexual, but there were many, many times he just wanted to see his boyfriend before him and hug and cuddle him. There was a time, a few days after that phone encounter, that this desire was particularly strong.

Daehyun had been on Tumblr again, doing more research, when he had a sudden wave of loneliness and decided to call his boyfriend. It was late, he knew, and Daehyun was unsure if Yongguk would still be awake, but he had to try. He dialed the number he had memorized whilst shutting the computer off. Daehyun ended up settled on his bed, slipping under the warm blankets. "Daehyun-ah?" Yongguk asked when the call connected, "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I'm not really tired, Hyung..." Daehyun trailed off, tracing patterns on the bed below. "I just wanted to hear your voice." He continued, sheepish. 

"I'm always here if you want to talk, okay, baby?" Yongguk assured him, making Daehyun smile slightly.

"Okay, Hyung. But why aren't _you_ sleeping?"

"Thinking too much." Yongguk responded. 

"Yeah, me too." The younger muttered unintentionally, sighing.

"Daehyun-ah? Is everything okay?"

The younger didn't respond.

"Daehyunnie?"

Again, Daehyun kept quiet.

"Hyunnie?" Yongguk questioned, automatically going to the next nickname, the one Daehyun responded to most when he was the most upset. His nicknames went in a scale. Daehyun-ah was the one used most often and by most people, while Daehyunnie was the affectionate one Yongguk often used when they were alone, and Hyunnie was one that just came out unintentionally at times - most often when the younger was upset or being cute - but Daehyun had expressed his affection for the nickname.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Daehyun whispered his reply, keeping his voice down to make sure no one in the apartment would hear him. His suddenly gripped the camouflage bear he often kept next to him at night, and he drew the stuffed animal closer to his chest. 

"It's getting late, baby, you need to sleep." Yongguk was murmuring into the phone, but Daehyun whimpered. 

"I miss you." He said at last, bottom lip sticking out in a pout. 

"I miss you, too, baby. I miss you a lot." Yongguk replied, "Do you want to Skype me? Would that be better?"

"Yeah." Daehyun said quietly, leaving the warmth of his bed briefly before coming back with his laptop under his arm. He got comfortable in the bed once more, curled up on his side under the covers, bear pulled against his chest, as he waited for the device to turn back on.

The two stayed on the phone as they set up a Skype call, considering neither had a microphone to use with it. Their phones worked well enough when they were set to speakerphone, but both had to keep quiet; neither wanted to wake up Daehyun's family nor Himchan. Yongguk resisted a coo when the screen loaded and Daehyun appeared to him. He saw the younger there, lounging on his side among blankets in the dim light of his computer, his camouflage bear hugged tight against his chest, his face half hidden against it's head. Yongguk, however, was clearly sitting at a desk and in a chair of some sort, the room lit softly by a lamp, his bed in the background.

"It's so good to see you again, baby, I missed this." Yongguk said, putting on his biggest gummy smile. 

"I missed it, too." Daehyun said, pulling his face away from the stuffed animal. He put a tiny smile on his face, but it was clear to Yongguk he was still sad.

"Is there anything I can do, Hyunnie?" Yongguk wondered. Daehyun cast his eyes down, drawing circles on his bedding.

"C-Can you... sing to me?" Daehyun asked quietly, glancing up under his lashes. Yongguk only smiled in response, looking up and to the side for a few seconds while he decided what to sing. 

A few moments later, he began, "Along with the lights that turn off one by one, the hope in my heart disappears slowly as well. In this world where everything has stopped, when I feel like I'm alone, I think of you. You protected me in this sad darkness when you smiled brightly. Because of you, I'm here. I will protect all of you. Forever with you. With you, with you, with you. I'll be by your side until always. Forever with you~"

By the end of Yongguk's singing, Daehyun was resting his cheek on his palm, head turned to the side and a soft, genuine smile on his lips. "Hyung's so good." Daehyun murmured in awe. 

"Are you ready to sleep now, baby?" Yongguk wondered, smiling because of the vocalist's words. 

"Fine, Hyung, I will." Daehyun replied, pouting slightly as he left the bed, taking his computer and phone back over to the desk.

"Good night, baby." Yongguk said. 

"Night night, Gukkie Hyung, I love you." Daehyun replied, puckering his lips as he leaned towards the webcam in a kissing motion.

"I love you, too, Hyunnie, sleep well."

After a few moments, they disconnected their computers and phones, and Daehyun went back over to his bed. After calming his mind and desire for affection, he was feeling ready to try sleeping again. Settling down in the blankets and pulling them around himself, Daehyun hugged the bear to his chest as he closed his eyes, reveling in the way he felt so peaceful and carefree. He felt really childish and knew he acted the same during the call with Yongguk. He felt really happy, despite the fact that he wanted someone (someone being Yongguk) to cuddle with.

That was the first time Daehyun went into little space after discovering DDlb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: English lyrics to "With You" by kpoplyrics.net.


	7. It's early for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE: when I first posted the last chapter, I accidentally only posted part of it so it cut off at "and Yongguk's vivid instructions." The next morning, I had gone back and added the rest to it, so if the version you read was only until "and Yongguk's vivid instructions," I highly suggest you go back and read the last chapter again because this one won't make much sense if you don't.
> 
> And now, onto the chapter. Enjoy.

****_Daehyun_ _cuddled close into_ _Yongguk's_ _side, a smile adorning his plush lips. His arms were curled around_ _Yongguk's_ _bicep, holding onto him tight like a koala. He was resting onto his side, half draped over the leader, his legs stretched out over_ _Yongguk's_ _own._ _Yongguk's_ _other arm was free, and resting against the arm of the couch. There was an empty plate and a cup with a straw on the coffee table, within_ _Yongguk's_ _reach._

_There was a movie playing in the background, colors bright in the peripherals of_ _Daehyun's_ _vision. It might've been animated, but_ _Daehyun_ _wasn't sure. He wasn't paying attention to it, instead his gaze was bleary and lingering on_ _Yongguk's_ _midsection, unable to raise it higher due to sleepiness._

_Yongguk_ _shifted slightly next to him, bringing the vocalist closer, dragging him into the_ _elder's_ _lap._ _Daehyun_ _whined quietly, latching onto_ _Yongguk's_ _midsection instead, his head resting against the_ _elder's_ _neck. The arm that_ _Daehyun_ _had been clinging to earlier now wrapped around his waist, making small petting motions at the small of the_ _younger's_ _back._ _Yongguk's_ _other hand - the one that used to be resting on the couch - made it's way to the back of_ _Daehyun's_ _head, playing with his hair._

_"_ _Daddy~_ _"_ _Daehyun_ _spoke up, breaking the silence with a soft tone, poking_ _Yongguk_ _in the chest slightly._

_"What do you need,_ _Hyunnie_ _?"_ _Yongguk_ _questioned, his hand leaving_ _Daehyun's_ _hair. The younger only tilted his head to the side, but_ _Yongguk_ _understood. The elder reached to the side, gripping the cup on the coffee table before bringing it over, holding the straw near_ _Daehyun's_ _lips so he could take a drink. It was something sweet - maybe juice - but_ _Daehyun_ _wasn't sure._

_Daehyun_ _was done a few seconds later, and_ _Yongguk_ _lifted the cup away, setting it back down on the table. There was something sitting next to the plate, something bright and red. Was that... a pacifier? Daehyun wasn't sure, but he didn't particularly care enough to find out. The younger rested his head against the_ _elder's_ _chest, tilted up and giving the other a loving look before letting his eyes flutter closed briefly. "Aw, is baby tired?"_ _Yongguk_ _questioned, both arms around_ _Daehyun's_ _waist at this point._ _Daehyun_ _nodded softly, whining quietly and grabbing weak fistfuls of_ _Yongguk's_ _shirt. "Come here, baby."_ _Yongguk_ _murmured, picking_ _Daehyun_ _up briefly as he resettled them in a different position, laying down, on the couch._ _Daehyun_ _was still hidden against his chest, his hands still gripping_ _Yongguk's_ _shirt,_ _Yongguk's_ _arms still around his waist. The elder pressed a kiss to his forehead, murmuring softly, "Sleep well, my precious baby,_ _Hyunnie_ _. I love you."_

_"Love you, too, Daddy."_ _Daehyun_ _muttered sleepily, his eyes sliding closed for the night._

 

When Daehyun awoke from the dream, he didn't bolt upright in bed nor did he gasp, he only opened his eyes slowly. The only thing that escaped him was a small whimper as he cautiously sat up in bed, drawing his knees up to his chest.

The first coherent thought that crossed his mind was sadness that the dream wasn't real - that he wasn't cuddling on the couch in the living room with his boyfriend. The second, however, was fear. _Why did I have to read so much of that_ _BDSM_ _stuff?_ Daehyun wondered, rocking himself back and forth slightly as he thought back to how he acted the previous night and his dream, _what am I gonna do now that I... find_ _DDlb_ _appealing_?

Sighing, Daehyun glanced over to the side, checking the clock on his nightstand. It was 08:00. At least it wasn't so early that Daehyun had to stay here, cooped up in his room, reliving that dream that was still fresh in his mind. That was a plus.

Getting up, Daehyun left his bed as is, even though the covers were messed up and pushed around. He headed towards the door, opening it slowly and gently to be quiet. Daehyun wasn't sure if anyone else was awake yet. Though, if they weren't, they would be soon. He padded through the living room and out to the kitchen, tugging the bright red hoodie he wore to bed closer around himself to keep warm, his body not yet adjusted to being away from the warm blankets.

For breakfast, Daehyun didn't really feel like waiting until his mother woke up or attempting to make something himself, so he settled for a simple bowl of cereal from the cabinet, crunching away on the fruity granola as he sat at the table and hummed under his breath, trying to distract himself. It didn't work very well.

Though, when Daehyun's brother came out to the kitchen a few minutes later, that was a better distraction. "You're up early." The elder commented, reaching up into one of the cabinets to get a mug for his morning coffee. 

"Not really, it's eight." Daehyun replied, shrugging as he took another bite of his cereal. 

"What I meant was," Daehyun's brother paused, turning towards the younger, "it's early for _you_."

Daehyun stilled, tilting his head to the side before suddenly nodding and chuckling, "Good point."

"Did you sleep well?" The elder brother asked, starting the coffee maker up before taking the seat opposite to Daehyun. 

"No." The younger replied simply, continuing to eat without looking up.

"Is everything okay?"

"Thinking too much." Daehyun explained, repeating what Yongguk had said to him the previous night. 

"Hope everything works out." His brother said, patting him on the back as he passed to turn the coffee maker off. Soon, their parents joined them in the kitchen and the family had a talkative breakfast together.

 

Daehyun had retreated back to his room after breakfast, thinking long and hard about what he wanted and what he'd do that day. He browsed the internet for a while whilst he thought, waiting until the late morning when each family member would depart for work over the course of a forty five minute period.

Daehyun knew what he'd do at this point, but there were a few things he needed to do first. He washed the dishes earlier than he normally did, getting them done so he'd be free later. Then he showered, singing softly for the first time in a few months, though he didn't aim for any high notes. He dressed in dark colors and letting his hair air dry as he ate a small lunch. After that, Daehyun put a hoodie and mask on, slipping his shoes on at the door as he left. With his identity concealed, Daehyun could comfortably go out and walk the streets, heading to a store with a small amount of money in his pocket and memories of the last twenty four hours fresh in his mind.

Daehyun had made a decision, one that might change a lot of things. Daehyun decided to acknowledge (if only a little) the fact that he was interested in DDlb - that he wanted to explore it a bit more. However, he was frightened, heading into the store and towards the baby isle. What if someone recognized him underneath the hood and mask? That's why he went quickly, his head tilted towards the floor, and why he didn't stop walking until he got to his destination. He was looking through the pacifiers, hoping to find one red like the one he'd seen in his dream.

He didn't, though there was one that unexpectedly caught his attention. The shield itself was semi-transparent purple, in the center of the shield there was a white circle with stars multiple shades of blue, and the ring and nipple were semi-transparent white. As soon as he saw that one, he knew that was the one he'd get and after comparing it to the others, it was only confirmed.

His expression was soft, somewhere between confusion and curiosity as he gripped the plastic packaging in his hand. Daehyun was afraid of both being caught and interested in this. Afraid of the shame that'd come with anyone finding out he was buying this thing and doing research on this lifestyle. Yet, it didn't stop his feet from making their way to the checkout line.

He tried his best to not appear visibly nervous and shaken, keeping quiet throughout the entire, small transaction save for a quiet, "Thank you," when the cashier said, "Have a nice day," as she'd handed the bag over to him. Finally, a few minutes past 14:00, Daehyun was making his way back home, the bag held tightly against his side in an effort to keep people from seeing anything about it. Really, he shouldn't have been so nervous, considering right then he was just another face in the crowd, and no one cared.

It was around 14:20 when Daehyun got inside the apartment, kicking his shoes off and heading to his bedroom quickly. With something akin to reluctance, Daehyun sat in the chair by his desk, pulling the small circular mirror closer to him before staring down at the packaging in his trembling hands.

 _Here goes nothing_.

Daehyun peeled the plastic away from the cardboard backing, popping the pacifier out and staring down at it for a mere second before taking all the packaging and stuffing it, receipt included, in the store's bag, shoving it into the trash can below his desk. The singer then took a glance in his mirror, biting his lower lip in apprehensiveness before he just did it.

Despite it being a bitch to keep in his mouth and the fact that it felt like it could fall out easily, it made him feel and look cute. It felt almost natural, and Daehyun had a feeling this thing might help him through those times he needed an outlet for his childishness. Though he decided to take it out before he went to far into what he'd come to know as little space. "Ah, hell." He cursed under his breath before making his way across the room, setting the pacifier inside his nightstand before sitting on the edge of his bed.

_What am I going to do now?_ _And what would_ _Yongguk Hyung_ _think?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unbearably happy right now, and mainly it's because of this fic and a few other things, so I want to thank you all for reading and enjoying and leaving such lovely comments. It makes me very happy and I'm so glad people are enjoying it ♥


	8. I'm very real

Months passed, things changed.

Yongguk turned 25, Daehyun turned 22. Each time, they had Skype calls and tiny celebrations with each other. Daehyun got more comfortable with himself and his interests and identity. He was still very secretive about it and no one knew, but he wasn't as confused about his BDSM interests.

Because of that, Daehyun was more comfortable exploring different aspects of his little side. He gathered a few things for himself, things like a coloring book that came with a pack of pencils and a new pacifier that came with a clip and a case. Really, the only reason he got a new pacifier - considering he loved the design of the purple one - was because it was quite small and it hurt his jaw after a while of using it. So, after doing some research, Daehyun found pacifiers made bigger and fashioned for adults. His new one was simpler, the shield lime green and the handle bright blue. The clip was that same shade of blue, and the ribbon was slightly sparkly. The case was also similar, semi transparent and blue. Daehyun liked this one a lot better; he could fall asleep with it in and it wouldn't fall out as much as his other one, and the clip helped make sure he wouldn't loose it if it did fall out.

Daehyun learned more about himself, too, mostly because of his boyfriend. The vocalist had learned that, somewhat annoyingly, Yongguk put him into little space extremely easily. It happened very often, and Daehyun would end up pouting and whining over the phone or Skype as Yongguk smiled at him and went along with it. He tried to rein himself in, but sometimes it was too difficult. Since Daehyun was one of the hyungs, it was more often that he was taking care of someone else rather than being taken care of, and that's probably why Yongguk had such an effect on him. The elder, at least, didn't seem to mind it and humored Daehyun when those times came along, never questioning it and coddling the younger until he was content.

Other things changed, too. Over time, Daehyun's hair returned to black, and it was much healthier than before. He got that tattoo he'd been thinking about, one word, 'hold' in all capitals on his right wrist. He wished Yongguk could've been there with him when he got it done, but at least he'd been able to log onto Skype and show Yongguk his bandaged wrist that same night.

And based on what Yongguk told him over those months, things began looking up around July, though nothing was set in stone. That is, until August. Their lawsuit reached a settlement; they could go back. No matter how much he enjoyed his rest and his time off, Daehyun had no doubt in his mind that he wanted to go back. Things had to be better this time - the couldn't be overworked like last time, not after TS was getting another chance - and Daehyun loved performing, loved their fans, too much to stop. It wasn't something he could just give up, and his family understood that. Though, they were very sad to see him go.

"If they fuck up again, I'm coming down there to personally kick their asses." Daehyun's brother threatened, causing the younger to laugh as they shared a one armed hug.

"I'll be one step ahead of you." Daehyun assured him right before he was enveloped in a hug by his parents.

The heartfelt goodbye lasted longer than the hello had almost a year ago. They were pushing there luck, and Daehyun was almost late for his flight at 19:00, but he made it to security just in time.

His bags were packed tighter than they had been when he first got there, considering he'd gotten a few new things and was taking things from home to the new dorm. It worked though, and everything was safely packed away, some things deeper in his suitcase and in a more secretive way than others.

Sadly, Yongguk wasn't able to pick him up at the airport. He wasn't able to get out of his apartment in time, considering all he had to pack up and the distance from the apartment to the airport. Then again, maybe it was better this way. After all, both knew very well that they'd want to hug and kiss each other after being apart for almost a year, and their status as idols and two men didn't really allow for that to happen at a public airport.

That's why Daehyun was dragging his suitcases along behind him as he exited the airport, walking swiftly towards the curb where he'd hail a cab, intending to head towards the address Yongguk had given him a few days prior. Daehyun was excited, tapping his fingers along his thighs and smiling underneath his mask the entire time.

 

Daehyun pulled the mask down once he was inside the elevator, taking in deep breaths as he leaned his head back against the metal wall. Excitement and nerves were buzzing through his veins, his fingers tightening and releasing the handles of his suitcases as an exercise of relaxation. It didn't work well.

 _What if the others are there?_  He wondered, considering he hadn't gotten in contact with the others for around a week, so he had no clue. He, honestly, hoped they wouldn't be there today. He needed this time to be alone and affectionate with his boyfriend. It had been too long.

Heading up to the right floor and down the hall, Daehyun was trembling. He was fumbling for the keycard he'd received in the mail a few days prior, doing his best to efficiently unlock the door in his state. He stumbled inside once the door gave way, dragging the cases with him and closing the door behind himself.

"Hello? Hyung?" Daehyun called out, dropping the handles once he'd dragged his luggage towards the couch by the front wall of the dorm. A few moments later, and Yongguk was appearing around a doorframe to the right of the room. It only took a split second for Daehyun to hurry over and dive into the elder's awaiting embrace.

"I missed you so much." Yongguk whispered as Daehyun wrapped his arms around the elder's neck.

"I missed you too, Hyung." Daehyun replied, bringing their faces close and bumping their noses together. That's when their lips met and Yongguk picked him up, twirling him around. And it was  _so_  cheesy, but it was  _so_  perfect.

Yongguk lifted the vocalist up further, holding onto him securely, and brought them over to the couch, sitting down with Daehyun in his lap. Their lips left each other in that moment, and Daehyun cupped Yongguk's face in his hands. "Are we sure you're real?" Daehyun wondered, "Are we sure this isn't another of my messed up dreams?"

"You dream about me?" Yongguk wondered, his arms snaking around Daehyun's waist.

"All the time." The younger confirmed, his fingers now tracing patterns up the leader's arms.

"What about?" Yongguk asked curiously, an eyebrow raised.

"Mostly us cuddling," Daehyun shrugged, "sometimes it was other things, but usually it was just you being sweet."

"Well, I'm very real." Yongguk chuckled, one hand leaving it's new home on Daehyun's waist to travel up towards his hair, bringing Daehyun's lips down to meet his own briefly. The younger hummed, soon letting his head rest in the crook of Yongguk's neck.

"I missed this." Daehyun muttered, snuggling further into Yongguk's warm, solid body.

"I did too, baby." Yongguk said, his arms wrapping around the younger as he leaned back.

 _Stop making me melt inside_ , Daehyun internally complained, but he made no move to leave. He had no desire to, despite Yongguk's words and actions making him feel all too tingly. He did his best to distract himself a bit, fueling his curiosity with a question that'd been in the back of his mind for a while, "When is everyone else getting here?"

"Youngjae and Jongup are getting here around twelve tomorrow, Himchan won't be here until the next day, and Junhong is getting here in two days." Yongguk replied absently, his eyes shut, a hand running up and down Daehyun's spine absently. "We have the night alone." Daehyun stated, a flare of white hot arousal twisting through his stomach, and Yongguk's hand was not helping the situation.

The elder hummed in response, peeking his eyes open and meeting Daehyun's gaze, "Anything you had in mind?"

Daehyun looked at him with desperate eyes, "Take me to your bedroom, Hyung."


	9. Eh?

The two lay in bed, spooning and panting, the covers held tight against both their bodies. It was late, both were physically exhausted, though mentally sharp. They had taken much longer than they would've before, and it's not like that was the intended effect. To be blunt, it had been very difficult for Yongguk to get Daehyun off. It's not like he was doing anything wrong, it's just that Daehyun was in his own head too much, thinking too much and freaking himself out. That, really, was the only reason.

"Daehyun, are you okay?" Yongguk wondered between heavy breaths, still exhausted from having to push his stamina to the limit. "I'm fine, Hyung." The younger assured him softly, playing with Yongguk's fingers where his hands rested around the singer's waist. "Daehyunnie, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Yongguk assured him, not believing the other's words completely.

"I know." Daehyun replied, his tone dropping further. That said to Yongguk that he was onto something - that Daehyun was thinking hard about something. After all, he _was_ right.

"Do you have anything you want to say?" Yongguk wondered, slipping one hand off Daehyun's waist, instead running it up and down the younger's arm.

The vocalist made a small whine in the back of his throat, hiding his face in his hands, saying a muffled, "It's embarrassing."

"I'm not going to judge you, you know." Yongguk replied, gently nudging Daehyun, trying to get him to roll around and face him. The vocalist did just that, though reluctantly, and hid himself against the leader's chest. They stayed like for a while, with Yongguk carding through Daehyun's hair in silence as he waited for the younger to get the courage to say whatever he needed to.

"Hyung?" Daehyun whispered after a few minutes, his still hiding face burning bright pink, "Do you know what it means to be vanilla?"

Yongguk's fingers didn't even pause at Daehyun's question, despite his surprise at it. "Yeah, I've heard of that term." He replied.

Daehyun took a deep breath, asking hurriedly, "Do you know what I mean when I say I'm not that?"

Yongguk did actually pause that time, not processing the confession Daehyun had made right away. Though, Daehyun took his pause and silence for something bad, stuttering out an embarrassed, "But it's not t-that big a deal. I was just thinking too m-much earlier, really."

"Daehyunnie," Yongguk began, chuckling as he pushed the younger below him, hovering above his nervous boyfriend with a gummy smile on his lips, "do you really think this is going to bother me?"

"M-Maybe?" Daehyun replied, his face still bright pink as he stuttered out the word that ended up as a question.

"You, Jung Daehyun, are very silly." Yongguk teased, bumping their noses together before he was kissing the younger sweetly.

"What?" Daehyun questioned, confused, "Why am I silly?"

"Because you don't have to be ashamed of what you like, Daehyun... and, honestly, I wouldn't mind trying out new things." Yongguk admitted, his expression sheepish, but not nearly as embarrassed as Daehyun.

"Really?" Daehyun asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Really." Yongguk confirmed, pressing a kiss against Daehyun's lips again.

"Have you ever thought of anything specific?" Daehyun asked after a moment, causing Yongguk to tilt his head, thinking.

The leader then moved down a bit, pressing a few kisses across Daehyun's neck, murmuring softly against the younger's sunkissed skin, "I kind of like the idea of tying you up - having you at my mercy - and, _God_ , you talk _so_ much; I've always wondered what keeping you quiet would be like."

"Like with a gag?" Daehyun wondered, completely ignoring the jibe at his talkative personality, his curiosity peaking and his stomach twisting at the image the leader provided for him.

"Yeah, pretty much." Yongguk said, shrugging, before he was rolling them over, and Daehyun was suddenly resting on his chest. "You're turn." He stated, tapping a finger to the tip of Daehyun's nose. The younger blushed again, trying to figure out where to start.

"I like when you get all dominant," Daehyun began shyly, tracing random circles across Yongguk's shoulder, "it's actually really hot to be honest... a-and, what you said, about tying me up... well, that works for me."

Daehyun tried chuckling to lighten the mood, but it was half-hearted and full of embarrassment. "Somehow I feel like you're not telling me everything." Yongguk said after a few moments, and Daehyun sighed.

"Why do you have to know me so well?" The vocalist muttered in annoyance, his forehead resting on Yongguk's collarbone. "Daehyun," Yongguk began, about to say something else about not having to be ashamed, but the younger interjected.

"I know, I know, I just can't help being embarrassed." Daehyun explained, hurrying on quickly, "Honestly, spanking intrigues me and- you know that thing you do when you want to kiss me?"

"What thing?" Yongguk wondered, blinking slowly, confused. Daehyun took Yongguk's hand in his in that moment, leading it to rest on the back of his head.

"You know, this?" Daehyun prompted. Yongguk only nodded slowly. "Well- I... I want it harder." Daehyun said, cringing at his own wording, "I mean-"

Yongguk groaned, the sound one more of arousal rather than embarrassment or annoyance, cutting him off. "What did I do to deserve you?" Yongguk wondered, his hands cupping Daehyun's face, forcing the younger to look at him.

"Something horrible?" Daehyun suggested, a sheepish grin on his face.

"More like something _amazing_." Yongguk corrected, chuckling. Daehyun hummed in response, smiling softly, relaxing his head into the crook of Yongguk's neck.

"Is there anything you wouldn't do? That you don't like the idea of?" Daehyun asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Embarrassing you- ah, what's it called?" Yongguk muttered, almost to himself.

"Degradation and humiliation?" Daehyun suggested.

Yongguk nodded, "Yeah, I don't think I could do that. What do _you_ dislike?"

"I don't really like degradation and humiliation either, and I'm kinda scared of breathplay." Daehyun replied.

"Eh?" Yongguk said, a confused expression on his face.

"Choking." Daehyun explained, giggling quietly against Yongguk's throat. Yongguk made a sound somewhere between a hum and an, 'oh,' before wrapping his arms around Daehyun's waist.

"Someone's been doing research." The leader commented, running one hand up and down the younger's bare spine.

"Yeah..." Daehyun trailed off, quickly pushing away a thought that threatened to sour his mood in this moment. He didn't want to think about _that thing_. Not now.

"To be honest, I'm still wondering why you thought being kinky was such a big deal." Yongguk spoke up, teasing again, and breaking Daehyun out of his thoughts.

"You know I'm shy about sex." Daehyun muttered, blushing again, hitting Yongguk lightly in the arm.

"Oh, I _know_ , but you _certainly_ weren't shy earlier." Yongguk went on, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

"W-Well..." Daehyun trailed off, trying to find the right words to say that it had been a long time since they'd satisfied their needs. However, Yongguk distracted him very quickly. The elder had pinned Daehyun underneath him, kissing his neck, sucking the skin between his teeth but never leaving marks. With this position adjustment, he could feel that the leader's half-hard arousal against the his thigh. "Fuck," Daehyun spoke, his train of thoughts abruptly disappearing, "Hyung, not again, I don't need to be limping tomorrow."

"Who knows when we're going to be alone again." Yongguk said, not really replying though he was on topic. "But we also have things to do in the morning," Daehyun tried reasoning, holding back moans when his boyfriend got lower, nearing his nipple, "and it'd be bad if we were tired... b-because we need to shower- _ah_  - a-and clean the sheets."

Daehyun moaned in the middle of his sentence when Yongguk's tongue found that sensitive spot on his chest. "You're impossible." Daehyun muttered, his hands grabbing fistfuls of the sheets when Yongguk's teeth briefly latched onto his nipple. Another moan flew from his lips.

"It's not my fault you're extremely sexy." Yongguk retorted, his mouth having left the vocalist's pretty skin, and he went back up to face the younger, void of any other movement.

"And it's not _my_ fault that you can't keep it in your pants." Daehyun said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not wearing pants," Yongguk said with a wolfish grin, "and neither are you."

Daehyun glared at him, resisting a smile and laugh at his boyfriend's dirty humor. Instead, he gave in, looping his arms around Yongguk's neck.

 _Why do_ you _have to be so sexy?_

"Changed your mind?" Yongguk wondered, raising a brow, lips hovering near Daehyun's. The younger nodded shyly, and it wasn't until that happened that Yongguk continued his previous mission.

 

When the morning came, the couple was still curled up under the covers, limbs and fingers entangled. Daehyun was laying atop Yongguk's chest, settled somewhat between Yongguk's legs. One of the leader's arms was wrapped loosely around Daehyun's waist, keeping him in place, though he wouldn't think of leaving - not yet, anyway. The other arm was resting loosely at his side, his fingers interlocked with Daehyun's, and Daehyun's other arm was bent and resting half on Yongguk's shoulder, half on the pillow. It looked like it would've been an awkward position, but both of them were quite comfortable.

Daehyun was only half awake, his senses and thoughts groggy. He didn't know the time, as he didn't have the will of energy to lift his head from Yongguk's chest to look at the clock. Though, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew they'd have to get up and get rid of the evidence of the previous night before Youngjae and Jongup got to the new dorm. He was not looking forward to moving, however. The vocalist could already feel the ache in his lower back that had accumulated from last night, and he just knew that moving - especially walking or sitting - would make his bottom hurt.

Yongguk hadn't been overly rough, and Daehyun really hadn't needed him to be. After talking it over, Daehyun hadn't been inside his own head as much and he'd been able to enjoy it more. There were a few small things about it that hadn't been exactly vanilla - like the dominance Yongguk almost always possessed, and the way he'd gripped onto Daehyun's hair at one point (though that was because Daehyun had begged for it) - but nothing was too extreme; they had to look more into BDSM together, discuss boundaries more and set up a safeword, before proceeding too far.

When Daehyun finally found the will to look up, the small hold sleep had on him disappearing, he was a little more than annoyed and nervous. "Hyung," He said, abruptly moving his hands and pressing them to Yongguk's chest, trying to jostle him awake, "it's nine, Hyung we have to get ready."

"I'm up, I'm up." Yongguk half-muttered, half-groaned. Daehyun quirked up an eyebrow; Yongguk hadn't made any move and his eyes were still closed.

"Fine then." The younger shrugged, pushing himself off Yongguk's chest and _very carefully_ exiting the bed. But, yep, he certainly _was_ sore. Daehyun snatched Yongguk's muscle shirt off the floor, lifting it over his head. It was one of his long ones with the large arm holes that came down to mid-torso on Daehyun. The bottom hem left his thick thighs on display, though anything higher was left to the imagination. And Yongguk, who'd sat up in bed as Daehyun left it, was left watching with hungry eyes as the fabric fell over Daehyun's back, concealing him slightly. A groan slipped through his lips on accident. Oh, how his boyfriend was so easily frustrated. Daehyun turned around, a soft, barely noticeable smile on his lips.  His hips swayed softly from side to side as he approached the bed, the shirt hardly covering his privates. Frustrated Yongguk was indeed. Leaning over the bed, a hand on Yongguk's shoulder, Daehyun gave him a soft peck.

"I feel disgusting; I need to go take a shower. Can you start the laundry?" Daehyun asked, even though a question wasn't in his tone.

"Why do I have to do the laundry?" Yongguk wondered, his arms crossing.

"Because you started round two." Daehyun replied, sitting himself on Yongguk's legs, his arms crossing in mockery. 

Oh, _why_ did Daehyun have to sit like that? Sitting like that made the shirt tug upward slightly and suddenly Yongguk didn't have to imagine what was underneath it, instead he had to do his best to not look.

"Well _you_ started round one." Yongguk retorted, his eyes still locked on Daehyun's, his expression serious.

"But I'm in pain~" Daehyun whined, switching over to the cute expression he knew Yongguk could never resist.

"You're also the one who was begging, I quote, 'harder, Hyung, please.'" Yongguk said, smirking when he noticed the blush spreading up Daehyun's neck, reddening his ears.

"But, Hyung~" Daehyun protested, pouting, continuing despite his embarrassment. Yongguk suddenly sighed, his shoulders sagging inward in defeat. He couldn't ever resist Daehyun being cute for too long. It was a problem and Jung Daehyun was a terror. 

The vocalist clapped his hands together excitedly in response, pecking Yongguk on the cheek before heading from the room as quickly as he could without being uncomfortable. "You're such a brat." Yongguk called after him, though his tone was playful.

"But that's why you love me~" Daehyun replied, a smug smile on his face as he made his way to the new bathroom at the end of the hall.

"Why can't I shower with you?" Came loudly from the other room after a minute, when Daehyun was adjusting the water to his preference.

"I need to be able to walk later!" Daehyun retorted, sass in his voice. He definitely didn't trust his boyfriend to not get horny - _again_ \- if they showered together.

Daehyun thought he might've heard Yongguk mutter something about him being a brat again, but he couldn't be certain. He only smiled at that, though, as he lifted the shirt over his head, leaving it near the door. Once Daehyun stepped under the comfortably warm spray, he was left to his thoughts, noises from outside blocked out.

It was very difficult to believe that he was here, physically in the same city as his boyfriend and about to be reunited with his best friends. It was also very difficult to believe that he'd told Yongguk he was kinky, and it was _fine_. His interests weren't exactly normal, Daehyun knew that, and he never expected to meet someone who shared them, let alone find out that one of his group mates did. This entire thing almost felt like a dream, but Daehyun _knew_ it wasn't.

The only thing that would've made this perfect was if he could find the courage to admit _that other thing_ to Yongguk... but Daehyun didn't think he ever would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: neither I nor the characters have anything against the kinks that are listed as things they aren't into. Those are merely things Daehyun and Yongguk wouldn't want to practice; nothing more nothing less.
> 
> A/N: I legit refuse to stop writing this XD eh, no harm no foul. And, yes, Daehyun finally admitted some of his interests. Is it weird that I'm proud of him even though I wrote him? Anyway, next chapter is going to be based around B.A.P's reunion~ I'm excited.


	10. Aren't we all?

When Daehyun got out of the shower about a half an hour later, he was feeling fresh and his mind was clear. He soon discovered the shirt he'd borrowed from Yongguk was no longer in here. Briefly, Daehyun wondered if this was a ploy to get him named again, considering he'd forgotten to bring a change of clothes to the bathroom. Though, if that had been the plan, the joke was on Yongguk because there were towels in the bathroom closet. With one wrapped around his waist, Daehyun left the steamy room, leaving the door open on his way out, heading to the bedroom he'd slept in last night.

This dorm was a bit different in set up than the one they had previously. It used to be Himchan and Jongup in one room, Daehyun and Junhong in another, and then Youngjae and Yongguk had single rooms. This dorm had three bedrooms, so they'd be definitely all be sharing with someone, but Daehyun didn't really mind.

When he stepped back into the bedroom closest to the bathroom, the first thing Daehyun saw was Yongguk lounging on his back, wearing only boxers. Mind you, Yongguk's boxers fit snug on him.  _Very_  snug. And not only was he only wearing tight boxers, but his arms were folder underneath his head and his legs were spread slightly. Though, Daehyun didn't gawk. He knew what game Yongguk was playing; it was payback. But, in this moment, Yongguk would have a lot of difficulty in distracting Daehyun like he wanted.

Daehyun turned to the other half of the room, his eyes wandering about and looking for his bag before he remembered that he'd left it in the living room in his haste to get Yongguk in bed the previous night. Daehyun cursed under his breath, which in turn caused Yongguk's eyes to open as he sat up, though Daehyun was turning to leave the room already. "How does nothing bother you this morning?" Yongguk questioned, rising from the bed and quickly following Daehyun out to the living room. "What?" Daehyun replied rhetorically, laughing as he kneeled down in front of his suitcase, "I, for one, am thoroughly sated at the moment."

He meant what he said, though, yes, his boyfriend's body was a nice one, and Daehyun wouldn't mind having a long look, but he didn't want to let Yongguk win. Yongguk chuckled as Daehyun unzipped the suitcase, pulling a change of clothes out whilst carefully avoiding a certain shoebox he'd hidden at the bottom of his luggage. Daehyun looked at him curiously, closing the his suitcase carefully. "I'm not trying to start another round, Daehyun." Yongguk assured him, dragging him closer once the younger stood up, careful of the towel hanging loosely from his hips. "You just tease way too much, and I wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine," Yongguk went on, "that didn't work apparently."

"Sorry, Hyung," Daehyun murmured, giving his boyfriend a loose hug. Yongguk chuckled again, returning the embrace before his hands found Daehyun's hips again. "I'll let you off right now, Daehyunnie, but you know teasing me isn't a good idea." The leader said, an eyebrow raised. Daehyun took a step back, stuttering, "I-I know."

"Hyung, shouldn't you go get a shower?" Daehyun asked quickly, trying to change the subject. "Soon." Yongguk replied softly, closing the distance between them as he took Daehyun's jaw between his fingers, "Just remember to not tease me again unless you want some in return  _next time_."

"But who knows when we'll have more time alone." Daehyun mumbled, casting his eyes down as he repeated something similar to Yongguk's words from the night before. "Well then, we'll just have to see to muffling those pretty little moans of yours." Yongguk said, almost threatening the vocalist, a smirk on his lips before he turned and left the room. Daehyun gulped; maybe he shouldn't have been so bratty after all. Curse Yongguk and his newly amplified dominant tendencies.

 

When Yongguk got in the shower, Daehyun had ventured out to the kitchen go try his hand at making them breakfast. Neither of them were the greatest cooks, though Daehyun was a lot better than Yongguk was and both knew it. He did something pretty simple: rice and fried eggs, but it satisfied then both once they sat down to eat.

They had to get the rest of the outward affection out of their systems during the next few hours as well. They ate while Daehyun sat in Yongguk's lap and spent a small amount of time kissing softly and cuddling. The vocalist got on to starting lunch after that, as they didn't have long until 12:00 when Youngjae and Jongup were going to get there, as they didn't have long until 12:00 when Youngjae and Jongup were going to get there, and Yongguk mostly watched him, occasionally helping by cutting up a vegetable or two.

When the other vocalist and the main dancer arrived, Daehyun had been ecstatic. Youngjae and Jongup weren't even fully through the door when Daehyun tackled them both in a half hug. Everyone had been laughing and smiling during the reunion, and Daehyun was practically bouncing in all his excitement. Once the youngest two of the four set their bags down, Daehyun had pulled them both in for a real group hug, tugging Yongguk along with him.

There had been a delay in movement as the four paused by the doorway, talking excitedly and over each other on occasion (mostly by Daehyun and Youngjae), but Daehyun eventually cast a glance toward the kitchen where lunch was still halfway done. The system eventually changed, and Youngjae eventually ended up in the kitchen with Daehyun while Yongguk and Jongup began stocking the TV cabinet with their DVDs. Youngjae had been fine with the two getting into his bag to take his share out, though Daehyun had gotten his own collection out himself. It's not like he didn't trust the eldest and the youngest to not look through his things unnecessarily, but what if the lid of the shoebox was bumped off? He didn't want anyone seeing inside it; those were his little space items.

Daehyun could only hope that Yongguk didn't think anything of it, though he couldn't see the elder's expression as he and Youngjae left for the kitchen, the younger chatting eagerly as they began to catch up.

Even though Jongup and Yongguk were on the quieter side of the group, even they joined in and change during meals. It was  _so_  nice - it was perfect - and in the next few days Himchan and Junhong would be here as well. Daehyun was  _so_  happy. Youngjae picked up on that. "You seem a lot happier than you used to be." Youngjae commented halfway into lunch. Daehyun just seemed to be... glowing. Last year, he'd been tired all the time and his eyes always seemed so distant, but now he was smiling so much and lively again. "I am," Daehyun replied, smiling again, his hand finding Yongguk's under the table, giving it a squeeze, "but aren't we all?"

"Yeah," Youngjae nodded, agreeing, "but you just seem... I don't know, it's different somehow."

Daehyun just shrugged, going back to his food. His hand was still locked with Yongguk's, and little did Youngjae know that it  _was_  different and the secret hidden under the table was why.

 

No matter Yongguk's efforts, his attempts to convince his dongsaengs that they should have a discussion on who rooms with who was futile. Normally, they'd wait until everyone was there to set things up, but Himchan wouldn't be there until the next morning, so they needed to figure out who was sleeping where. However, the three others wanted to watch a movie, and Yongguk's questions were drowned out in their loud debating. The three still had their luggage in the living room.

So Yongguk was slightly grumpy when they arranged on the furniture, Yongguk sitting nearest to the arm of the couch, with Daehyun to his right and Youngjae to Daehyun's right. Jongup was sitting alone on the loveseat by the right wall of the room, considering the couch was only big enough for three. They were watching some Pokemon movie Jongup had picked out, considering he won the rock paper scissors match the three youngest had set up to determine who got to choose.

Yongguk wanted to stay grumpy, he really did, considering he was the leader yet no one was listening to him, but when Daehyun leaned against his side and the younger his head rest on his shoulder, it was difficult to. Plus, Daehyun's legs were drawn up to his chest and he was smiling softly as he watched the screen. It was hard for Yongguk to resist the urge to bring the younger into his lap and hold him and kiss him. He couldn't, so he just savored the small bit of contact he could get. Daehyun did the same.

Except, half way through the movie, he was startled by the sound of the door unlocking that disrupted his comfortable position as he automatically jerked upright and his eyes focused on the door as it opened. Everyone else did the same. In stepped Himchan, dragging two large suitcases behind himself with a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder as he exclaimed, "I'm back, bitches!"

"Himchan Hyung~" Jongup greeted, clapping his hands together in joy to see his favorite hyung. "Weren't you supposed to be here tomorrow?" Yongguk wondered with furrowed brows. "Hello to you too, Bbang." Himchan said, slapping Yongguk's shoulder as he neared, taking one hand off his suitcase. "Noona had a date tonight, so I decided to head over early." The visual explained, proceeding to give everyone hugs. "Now, I shall join you after I abandon these bags somewhere; they're heavy." Himchan complained, dragging them towards the bedrooms and in the direction Yongguk had pointed him towards.

Himchan soon returned, settling on the loveseat next to Jongup, and the two other members of the hyung line were unaware of which room he'd settled in.

 

Himchan had picked the room Yongguk's bags were in, and Daehyun had really regretted ignoring Yongguk's idea of setting up the rooms earlier than they did. The vocalist could understand why Himchan would want to room with Yongguk (they were best friends after all, and the two oldest), but he was extremely jealous and had to hide a wounded pout when he found out. And Daehyun couldn't even room with his own best friend because, according to Himchan, the Maknaes had to be kept apart. To quote, "We all know that you two will stay up all night, practicing our choreography, if you share. So you can't!"

They ended up settling with Yongguk and Himchan in the room farthest down the hall, Daehyun and Junhong in the middle room, and Youngjae and Jongup in the room closest to the living room. At least Daehyun had a room to himself for two nights until Junhong arrived, so Yongguk snuck in once Himchan was asleep, and they spent those nights cuddling with each other.

When Junhong did arrive, pretty much everyone was shocked and Daehyun and Jongup voiced it for everyone. "What. The. Hell." He'd said slowly when the Maknae stepped inside, his head slowly tilting upward as he met Junhong's gaze. The youngest shrugged. "When did you get so tall?" Jongup wondered, his eyes wide. "I told you both I grew." Junhong replied, leaning his gangly body back against the wall. "You never said how much." Daehyun responded pointedly. The Maknae shrugged again, before encasing his partially annoyed hyungs in hugs.

The disbelief about the youngest's height didn't last long, and instead he was pestered about life in Mokpo, even though they'd all talked to him on the phone many times. B.A.P was finally  _all_  back together; Daehyun was back with his second family and best friends. It couldn't have been better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I really wanted to use "I'm back, bitches!" as the title of the chapter, but I know AFF sensors swear words in titles and I didn't know how well it'd go over on Wattpad, so thus sadly no sassy Himchan title.
> 
> Oh, and also, when I referred to Youngjae and Jongup as the two youngest, I said that because they're the youngest out of those four (Yongguk, Daehyun, Youngjae, and Jongup) though I wasn't referring to them as the youngest two of B.A.P, because I know Youngjae is not. Just thought I'd clarify that XD


	11. Are you done with your inner monologue?

The next three months went by very quickly as the group prepared for their comeback. There Yongguk writing the lyrics with ideas he'd gotten over the past year, then taking them to the rest of the group for opinions and help, and then collaborating with other song writers to refine them. Then there was practicing and recording the songs, and  the creation choreography, which was mostly developed by Jongup and Junhong with the help of a few other choreographers at the company. Not to mention filming the music video for 'Young, Wild, and Free.' They were very busy, though it wasn't bad and people weren't pushing them past their limits; it was a comfortable kind of busy.

Daehyun, as a result, found himself not going into little space as often. And when he did, it often faded away quickly because he had to be normal and a responsible adult. Most of the time, if it wasn't a cartoon or some tangible item, it was Yongguk that put him in little space. So, since Daehyun didn't have time or was too tired to feel the desire to color or watch a show, Yongguk would be the only other thing to put him in that headspace. However they hardly had alone time, and it was difficult to sneak affection in, and even though Yongguk would always be caring towards him, the leader was busy and stressed. It didn't bother Daehyun too much, not going into little space, considering that made him a lot less worried about people finding out about his secret.

But Daehyun was often afraid of people finding out, and he _hated_ hiding such a big secret. Mostly, the fear came from that shoebox he had. When he unpacked, before Junhong arrived from Mokpo, he hid it away underneath his bed. It's not like he or anyone else in the group would snoop around Daehyun's things, but it felt like it could be found any moment. Daehyun knew he had to stop worrying about getting caught, but he really didn't know how.

Things were similar for that other secret - that one he and Yongguk shared. As stated, they didn't have too much time alone and, most often, those times were spent together in mutual comfort. Usually, they just leaned against each other, allowing the other's body heat to ease the ache in their limbs. If anyone were to ever walk in on them like that, no one would question it; that position was one many of the members has shared before, but small things between Daehyun and Yongguk made the contact tangible. From there, it was easy to clasp there hands together, share soft kisses, or for Daehyun to nuzzle against the elder's neck.

They hadn't had sex since their first night in the dorms for similar reasons. The only time times they ever had time to sate their needs was through rushed moments in the bathroom, while one was _supposed_ to be in the shower and as the other pretended to be getting ready in front of the mirror. Instead, during the times, they shared quick hand jobs while they made out or one of them sucked the other off as moans and groans were muffled to the best of his ability. Both had different methods. Yongguk was fairly good at holding himself back, only needing his hand in front of his own mouth on occasion, but otherwise he always murmured praise as his other hand gripped Daehyun's hair. The younger, however, was a vocal one through and through. Daehyun always found it difficult to keep his hands on his mouth; he wanted to moan and beg and tell Yongguk how it felt, but he knew he couldn't. But it was difficult. It was times like this that Yongguk being sly and resourceful came in handy. Luckily, he'd found a website that could ship things in discreet packaging, and he'd been able to order something to help him, to quote, muffle Daehyun's pretty little moans.

They had done more research on BDSM, both together and on their own, and had whispered discussions during late nights alone in the kitchen, where Daehyun was almost always flushed in embarrassment. They'd set up safe words, a simple system of 'yellow' for slow down and 'red' for stop everything. And, if Daehyun was gagged, pinching Yongguk was his way of alerting the elder that something was wrong. They also discussed the fact that Daehyun could never be bound and gagged at the same time. It was discussions like those ones that made both eager for time alone, to test things out with each other.

Daehyun leaned his head back against the cool mirror of the practice room, taking a long drink from his nearly empty water bottle, still alone to his thoughts. The Maknaes were still talking things over by the far left of the room and Himchan and Youngjae were nearly conked out directly across from him, Youngjae nearly falling into Himchan's lap. Yongguk, however, who had left the room a few minutes ago without explanation, was walking back through the practice room doorway with several fresh towels and unopened water bottles in his arms.

Daehyun set the empty plastic down next to himself, watching his caring boyfriend hand a towel and more water out to each of their group mates. A tired smile rose to Daehyun's face, and his eyes followed the leader's form as he came closer. Yongguk ended up sitting next to him, handing Daehyun another water bottle, which the vocalist took gladly and with a quiet, "Thanks, Hyung."

Yongguk dabbed the towel at Daehyun's skin as the younger was taking a drink, taking the majority of the sweat off of the vocalist's face. "You okay, Daehyunnie?" Yongguk whispered, daring to use the nickname quietly. The younger nodded in response, smiling softly and resting his head on Yongguk's shoulder. The leader even lifted up the still closed water bottle he'd kept for himself and pressed it against the back of Daehyun's neck, the younger signing softly at the grounding, cold contact.

That was when Daehyun zoned out, relaxing for the rest of their break, not falling asleep but not paying any attention to Junhong wandering over to talk to the leader. His eyes were watching the mirror and Yongguk's reflection in it, watching the leader smile and nod alone to whatever the Maknae was saying about the choreography.

_Ah, my boyfriend, so caring and sweet._

Daehyun got lost in his eyes, thinking back to all those times the leader was so sweet to him. Now included, as the water bottle was still pressed against Daehyun's neck as Yongguk was speaking to Junhong. Daehyun really wondered what he did to deserve someone as wonderful as Yongguk and, if things had been in the slightest bit different the last year would they have still gotten together? He could never be sure, though he didn't exactly. All he knew was he was lucky to have this attentive and caring lover.

And, upon thinking of the way Yongguk always humored him and took care of him when he acted childish or dependant, Daehyun thought for the first time that maybe telling Yongguk could work. They already had some of the DDlb dynamic; it was just something they always had, even before Daehyun was aware that little space was a thing. And Yongguk was always referred to as the dad of the group, it was an ongoing thing.

 _But that doesn't mean he'd be okay with me calling him Daddy_ , the rational part of Daehyun's mind spoke up, but the thoughts were already in motion and wouldn't stop. He kept thinking that Yongguk would never hurt his feelings, even if he wasn't into the dynamic and telling him and getting shot down was better than never telling him and missing an opportunity. He kept thinking, despite his lingering fear, that with how into BDSM Yongguk had turned out to be, why wouldn't he be open minded about other dynamics within it?

"Daehyun-ah," Yongguk spoke up, his voice at normal volume and snapping the vocalist out of his thought bubble, "are you ready to get back to work?"

Daehyun nodded, and allowed Yongguk to help him stand, his own palm coming into contact with the leader's for a short few seconds. "Are you done with your inner monologue?" Himchan teased, lively as ever after practically sleeping on the practice room floor. Daehyun only threw his empty water bottle as the visual, too tried to vocally protest. He sort of despised how his group mates could tell when he was thinking a lot. Because of that, he focused solely on the choreography as they ran through it again for their upcoming promotional activities. Though, in the back of his mind, Daehyun was still wondering if it'd really be that bad of an idea to tell Yongguk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited. That is all XD


	12. I'm sorry

November 15th came around quickly and their promotions went off without a hitch. They all had so much fun being back on stage, performing and connecting with their amazing fans. It was about time too. The event was large, and everyone was tired, but Daehyun's mind was buzzing. He was happy and excited, looking forward to more of their promotional activities and upcoming events.

Though, it wasn't only performing that was in his mind. It was only days after that dance practice where Daehyun was thinking a lot. The same topic still came to his mind on occasion, as the vocalist was slowly weighing his options. His mind was slowly coming to the conclusion that he'd bring it up to Yongguk, if he had enough time alone with the elder.

Soon, their van pulled to a stop in front of the hotel they'd be staying in for the night. "Third floor, rooms 91, 92, and 93." Their manager said, turning around in the driver seat and handing Yongguk a piece of folded paper, continuing, "I'll go park the car, you go inside and check in."

Slowly, they rose and stretched, some more stiff than others and some half asleep. Though, leaning on each other with bags thrown over their shoulders, the group made it inside before the van pulled away to find a parking garage. Daehyun hung back by the wall with Youngjae, watching as Yongguk spoke with the receptionist, soon receiving three key cards after handing his ID card over briefly.

The leader returned to the rest of his group, motioning for the tired bunch to follow him into the elevator. Once inside, a discussion ensued about who would room with who. "Jongup and Junhong shouldn't room together." Himchan said, even though everyone knew he wanted to keep the Maknaes apart, and no one except said Maknaes seemed to be against that. With that beginning point in place, once inside room 91, the boys drew straws... sort of. More like they put four pieces of paper into a hat with different numbers. Two matched each other with room 93, one matched the paper Junhong held for room 92, and one matched the one Jongup held for room 91. Youngjae drew the paper for Junhong, and Himchan drew the paper for Jongup. That left Daehyun and Yongguk to share the last room. "Good," Himchan spoke up, "now we'll all have a restful night."

Yongguk and Daehyun shared a glance when no one else that was looking. Two thoughts ran through Daehyun's mind in that moment and as they gathered their bags, heading to the other room. One was that having a secret was suddenly fun. The other was basically,  _well there's the alone time I was looking for_. This could very well be it; Daehyun's time to talk to Yongguk about DDlb.

First, however, Yongguk gently pushed Daehyun in the direction of the shower, saying the vocalist looked more tired than he did and encouraging him to take the first turn. Daehyun shrugged, going along with it gladly; it'd be nice to have some time to plan what he was going to say and relax himself.

Daehyun decided he'd bring it up slowly. He'd ask if Yongguk had heard of DDlb and, if he said he hadn't heard of it, the vocalist would explain gently to the best of his ability. If he had, though Daehyun wondered if that was really very likely, he'd skip to step three, which was asking what Yongguk's opinion on it was. Somewhere after that, he'd bring up that he was 'kinda sorta' into it. Yeah, that's what Daehyun would do.

He stepped out of the shower not too much later, drying off and getting dressed in the pajamas he'd brought in with him. The vocalist was soon stepping back out into the main part of the room, his eyes finding Yongguk lounging on one of the beds, watching the TV across the room. Daehyun padded over, slipping under the covers and curling into his side. Yongguk slowly turned, pressing a soft kiss onto Daehyun's cheek. "I'm going to get a shower now," The leader spoke up, his hand dipping under Daehyun's shirt and rubbing against his back, "unless...?"

"Not tonight, Hyung. Soon though." Daehyun replied once he noticed the sudden arch of Yongguk's eyebrow. "Can I talk to you when you're done?" The vocalist asked, retracting his hands from Yongguk's shirt and allowing the leader to stand, but not before they shared a brief lip lock. "Of course. You can always talk to me." Yongguk replied, sending a smile over his shoulder as he gathered his things up.

As he succumbed to his thoughts, Daehyun smiled softly, watching Yongguk leave the room. He stifled a yawn against his arm, resting his head back against the pillow. Now all he had to do was wait.

 

_"Hyung?" Daehyun questioned, sitting up as the bed dipped down with Yongguk's weight as the leader got under the covers. "What is it, Daehyunnie?" Yongguk asked, motioning the younger forward. Daehyun crawled over, sitting in the elder's lap. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Daehyun said, tracing circles on the elder's chest. "Important?" Yongguk wondered, seeing the nerves seeping into Daehyun's very being. The younger nodded softly, "Minutely."_

_"About what?" Yongguk inquired, his arms wrapping around Daehyun's waist in a comforting notion. "I was just... wondering if you've ever heard of something called_ _DDlb_ _...?" Daehyun said, a crimson blush rising up his neck and ears. "No, what's it mean?" Yongguk replied. Daehyun breathed out a sigh, trying to figure out where to begin. "Well," He began, "it's a_ _BDSM_ _thing-_ _because of the Dom and sub dynamic. It stands for Daddy Dom little boy, and it_ _has-_ _"_

 _"_ Daddy _?" Yongguk questioned, his brows furrowed, "Is this that daddy kink stuff?"_

_"Not exactly, Hyung, hear me out." Daehyun pleaded, something stirring in the pit of his stomach. Luckily, Yongguk fell silent and nodded for him to go on, but his expression was unreadable. "It's basically a relationship where one is person is childlike at time and the other takes care of him, sometimes with props involved..." Daehyun explained, never meeting Yongguk's gaze. "So, like a parent." Yongguk said, but there wasn't a question in his voice and something about his tone threw Daehyun off. Still, the younger shook his head, "No, people in these relationships don't think of themselves as actual blood relatives. It's not like that."_

_"I'll be honest," Yongguk began, withdrawing his arms from around Daehyun's waist, crossing them over his chest instead, "this is pretty weird, Daehyun."_

_"It's not sexual for me, if that helps any." The younger said, fiddling with his fingers, wondering if he should leave Yongguk's lap at this point. "Not really," Yongguk admitted, "it's still_  really  _weird."_

_"Hyung..." Daehyun trailed off, looking up under his lashes, a hurt expression on his face, "I understand if you aren't into it, but I thought we agreed that no one should be shamed for what they like...?"_

_"Daehyun, this is different." Yongguk said, lifting the younger off of him to leave the bed, looking over his shoulder, "This is_ wrong _."_

 

Daehyun jolted awake, sitting upright, gasping and breathing heavily, his hands grasping the comforter tightly. Yongguk sat up shortly after, Daehyun's sudden movement having torn his arms away from the vocalist's waist. "Daehyun-ah?" Yongguk questioned, his voice groggy from sleep. Daehyun's head wiped around and he scooted back, his gaze meeting Yongguk's own. Fat tears were rolling down the vocalist's cheeks, his eyes wide with something akin to confusion and fear.

"Daehyunnie?" Yongguk asked again, more concerned this time as his eyes adjusted and he saw the younger's tear ridden face. The younger whimpered, looking around for an escape route, but Yongguk was drawing him into his chest. "No, don't!" Daehyun protested, thrashing as Yongguk pulled him into an embrace. "Shh, Daehyunnie, it's alright." Yongguk cooed, trying to calm him. Eventually, Daehyun's squirms faded into shakes as he sobbed against Yongguk's chest, the sounds hurting the leader's heart. Yongguk had seen him depressed and had seen him in despair, but this? This was Daehyun terror ridden and heartbroken.

"Shh, Hyunnie, it's okay, it was just a dream." Yongguk murmured, one hand carding through the younger's red locks. Daehyun whimpered; it was a dream? It felt so real. "I-I'm sorry." Daehyun cried softly, tears still rolling down his cheeks, wetting the front of Yongguk's shirt, and he repeated it again, "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for, baby." Yongguk assured him, only holding Daehyun tighter, "Absolutely nothing."

Daehyun only whimpered low in his throat again, lapsing into silence as he questioned literally everything, trying his best to only focus on  _this_  Yongguk; not the one from his dreams. And it never did occur to Yongguk that Daehyun was an adult and should be able to deal with these things and differentiate them from reality. It never did cross his mind; Yongguk's instinct would always be to comfort Daehyun first, ask questions later. So, as he rocked the younger back into sleep and a calm state of mind, he vowed to ask gently in the morning.

 


	13. So cute

The alarm clock went off at 07:00 and, at that point, both men were still tired. Daehyun's sleep hadn't been very restful due to how unsettled he'd been and Yongguk had stayed up a while longer after Daehyun fell back asleep so he could make sure the younger would remain peaceful. That, and Yongguk had some things on his mind, bothering him. For instance, the fear that had been in Daehyun's eyes when he turned and saw Yongguk for the first time after waking up. That bothered the leader - made him wonder if the dream had to do with him.

Daehyun was still held tight in Yongguk's arms when the blaring noise brought them both into awareness and, despite the few moments the previous night when he hadn't wanted to be there, he felt content and safe within them. Sadly, the alarm was set for a reason.

"Hmm... Guk Hyung?" Daehyun muttered sleepily, rubbing at his eyes as he looked up. Yongguk was already awake, his eyes already open and similarly tired-looking as he twisted around to turn the alarm clock off. "Morning, Daehyun-ah." The leader murmured, letting his hand rest of the back of Daehyun's head, guiding the younger closer and kissing him. The kiss was cautious. More cautious than they'd been in a long time; Yongguk was being careful with Daehyun, as though the vocalist was a fragile piece of china he was afraid to break. "Daehyun-ah," Yongguk breathed, "do you want to talk about last night?"

Teeth were suddenly digging into Daehyun's bottom lip as a conflicted expression appeared on his face. "You don't have to say anything you don't want to," Yongguk assured him, resting his hand on the younger's cheek and rubbing his thumb back and forth as a gesture of comfort. Daehyun looked down, fiddling with his fingers as he gave a vague reply, "It was about... Well- I told you something... and you didn't like it. At all."

His answer made Yongguk's heart ache, though Yongguk's reply was level-headed, "Was it about the thing you wanted to talk to me about last night?"

Daehyun only nodded, seemingly having gone mute.

"You know, I'm always going to accept you no matter what. I _love_ you, Daehyunnie."

Daehyun nodded, still looking down, "I love you too, Hyung, I just don't think I'm ready to tell anyone yet..."

"I'll be here when you are, baby." Yongguk assured him, kissing him one last time before they got out of bed. They dropped the subject after that, getting ready to travel to their next performance. Daehyun was silent for the most part, hoping their activities for the day would distract him.

 

They had two performances that day and a long car ride in between. Luckily for Daehyun, distracting was exactly what that day had been. It had given him something else to focus on; their fans. Though, he knew he shouldn't worry - for Yongguk assured him he could say what he needed to without judgement and the dream he had was no where near the real Yongguk - but haven't you ever had to say something and were so terrified, either rationally or irrationally, that it became hard to speak? That's what Daehyun was going through, and it was so much more difficult to get over than you'd think. That's why he found himself just pushing the matter out of his mind all together.

Instead he focused on the tense feeling of his limbs after preforming so much. On the memories of their fans cheering for them. On how sexy his leader and lover looked when preforming. On Yongguk's deep voice asking if he was alright.

"I'm okay." Daehyun assured him, feigning tiredness so he could let his head rest on Yongguk's should as the elevator doors closed. They'd gotten to their hotel after having dinner only a few minutes ago and were currently heading up to the fifth floor with their keycards, intending to freshen up and relax some. The rooming system would be the same as the previous night for convenience and Daehyun was happy about that; that meant they'd probably be doing the same thing for the rest of their promotions.

The group departed to their rooms with quiet good nights, despite it being only around 19:00; they all needed rest, so that was the current plan for most. Daehyun's mind, however, was buzzing as he and the leader entered their room, dropping their bags off by the end of each bed. Yongguk turned, hearing Daehyun's soft footsteps approaching, and he was about to ask if Daehyun wanted to take the first turn in the shower again, but the vocalist's lips were on his before he could.

Daehyun's demeanor was much different than it was that morning. He was less shy and more fervent - bold and desperate, as his hands gripped Yongguk's and led them to his hips. "Remember how I said soon... _now_?" Daehyun muttered, his wording awkward and his voice breathless as he outright stated what he wanted. "You sure?" Yongguk wondered, walking Daehyun backward towards one of the beds slowly, sitting him down on the edge, "This seems a bit sudden."

Daehyun nodded in response, gripping Yongguk's arms in a desperate attempt to get him closer. "A hundred percent?" Yongguk questioned again, gripping Daehyun's jaw in a hand. Daehyun nodded again, his lips parting, a desperate plea passing through, " _Please_."

And who was Yongguk to say no when he asked so kindly? Daehyun was asked what he wanted, reminded of his safewords and told that, if Yongguk had to suddenly muffle him with a hand, he was to bite the elder's palm to alert him that something was wrong.

They finally had time to test out the things they'd been discussing and Daehyun had another adequate and rather pleasing distraction. One so pleasing that his voice took on a somewhat musical quality.

 

Around ten minutes after they'd finished, Yongguk pressed a soft kiss against Daehyun's lips and left the bed. He'd been in Yongguk's arms the entirety of those ten minutes, as the leader was doing his best to bring the vocalist back down to reality. Now, though, Yongguk was gathering their shower supplies up and venturing towards the bathroom, turning the shower on to heat up before he was returning to Daehyun. The vocalist's eyes were still rather faraway, his blinking slow as Yongguk lifted him up out of the bed. His arms wrapped up around Yongguk's neck, looking for stability as he was carted away and finding just that with a little side of soreness. His wrists were a bit red, considering Yongguk had a wrapped a tie around them earlier, but it'd be gone by the next day and it was nothing the vocalist couldn't handle; submissives were more tough than people realized.

Yongguk set him down once they'd ducked into the shower, though he didn't step away and he kept near Daehyun, supporting the younger's weight in case he couldn't just yet. Soon, Yongguk reached over for a few of the items he'd sat in the shower rack and began washing a still limp-limbed Daehyun. The younger's head was resting in the crook of Yongguk's neck, his face hidden from the warm water pattering down his side and back.

Yongguk was gentle, never even earning a whimper when he ran the washcloth over a sensitive or sore area. Daehyun's breathing was always steady and, slowly, his mind was clearing back up. Yongguk noticed because of his posture; the vocalist slowly began standing up straighter, supporting his weight on his own, and eventually lifting his head up. "Are you okay now, Daehyunnie?" Yongguk wondered, the affectionate nickname bringing a soft smile to the vocalist's face. "I'm okay." The younger replied before clearing his throat, as this was the first time he'd spoken since his climax. "You did so well for me." Yongguk murmured, taking a bit of shampoo into his hands, lathering it into Daehyun's hair. The vocalist blushed slightly at that, casting his eyes down with a soft, "Thank you, Hyung," before allowing the leader to lead him directly under the shower spray. Yongguk washed the soap from Daehyun's hair, smoothing it down before leading the vocalist back into his original spot against the leader's chest.

They proceeded to switch roles, and Daehyun did the same for Yongguk as Yongguk did for him. Though, he was slower, wary of his own movements and going easy on his own joints. After a while, the couple were fresh and clean, so Daehyun wrung out the washcloth, allowing Yongguk to take it from him, and the elder set it down on the edge of the tub. The water was turned off, and Daehyun was picked up again, despite his murmured protests. Yongguk ignored them, setting Daehyun gently on his feet before wrapping a towel around each of them.

They were just drying themselves off, about to head back into the main part of the hotel room, when a knock sounded on the door somewhere outside the bathroom. The two men shared a concerned look, a d Yongguk held a finger up to his lips in a hush motion. Yongguk opened the door, stepping out and closing it softly behind him. There was yet another knock. "Just a minute!" The leader called. He couldn't answer the door in nothing but a towel. So, as quickly as he could, Yongguk slipped a pair of boxers and jeans on, fixing the sheets on the one bed so that it _didn't_ look like people had just had sex in it. As well, the leader spritzed a bit of cologne about the room before grabbing Daehyun's bag and quietly delivering it to the vocalist.

The knock came yet again, and then Yongguk went over to the door. Upon looking through the peephole, the leader realized it was his manager, who was tapping his foot in impatience. "Sorry," Yongguk said as he opened the door, pointedly brushing a strand of his still damp hair away from his face. "It's fine," The man replied, waving him off before continuing, "I thought you and Himchan-sshi might enjoy going out for a few drinks."

Yongguk's eyes briefly darted to the side, so quickly that the other man didn't even notice. "Just a minute." He said, unsure of what else to say and what excuse to give to get out of this. The manager just nodded, and Yongguk slowly made his way back to the bathroom where Daehyun was still hiding.

The younger had been leaning against the door, clad only in boxers with his bag sitting on the floor as he listened to the conversation. "You should go with them." The vocalist encouraged, much to the leader's surprise. "What- why?" Yongguk questioned, hid brows furrowed. "Because he probably thinks you're just getting ready since you said just a minute." Daehyun replied, shrugging. "I can try to get out of it." Yongguk assured him, drawing the younger into his arms. "Hyung, it's okay, besides, it'll probably help keep any suspicion away from us if you go." Daehyun explained, pressing a kiss to Yongguk's cheek. "But what about you?" Yongguk wondered. "I will be perfectly fine, Hyung, you've taken care of me well and I'm back to normal now." Daehyun assured him, capturing his lips briefly for a chaste kiss.

Yongguk searched his eyes, looking for any sign on instability or need, but there wasn't anything abnormal. Daehyun was find. He even chuckled, lifting his bag up and dragging Yongguk from the bathroom. "Come on, before I dress you myself and push you out the door." Daehyun teased, sitting cross-legged on the bed they hadn't done things on. "You make it seem like you want me to go." Yongguk grumbled, slipping a shirt over his head. "You know that isn't it." Daehyun murmured, closing the distance so he could kiss Yongguk one last time. "If you need anything - at all - call me, okay? And don't sorry about being 'suspicious.'" Yongguk assured him, sliding his phone off the nightstand between the two beds and slipping it into his pocket. "Of course." Daehyun replied, smiling as Yongguk cupped his cheek and guided him closer, the leader's lips pressing against his forehead briefly. "I'll see you soon, baby." Yongguk murmured, waiting for Daehyun's nod before he walked away, slipping his shoes on as while muttering, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Daehyun chuckled as the door closed, sitting back on the bed before rummaging around through his bag for some pajamas for the night. It was warm in the room, so he picked a pair of pajama shorts and proceeded to snitch a muscle shirt from Yongguk's bag.

Once the vocalist was comfortable on the bed, he switched the TV on, having taken the remote from the nightstand. He flipped through the channels, leaning back on the headboard and resting his chin on the palm of his free hand. Most thins were boring; either news programs or dramas he didn't want to watch. Then, he found something that he didn't want to admit that he wanted to watch. It was a cartoon - one of his favorites - and Daehyun bit down into his bottom lip. He knew very well what was likely to happen if he watched it and he was left conflicted, weighing his options.

The vocalist had no idea when his lover would be getting back, which could turn out to be either a good or bad thing. Daehyun squirmed in his spot, huffing out an annoyed breath as he thought about what would be the rational thing to do as someone with a secret. He _should_ just turn the TV off and try to get some sleep. He shouldn't still have the show on, he shouldn't be watching it while he tried to decide. That was what his rational mind said, but it wasn't what Daehyun wanted. It had been too long since he'd felt little, he missed it. There had been times where he felt small - basically shy or afraid - and there had been times he felt submissive or bratty, but it had been a good while since he'd last gone into little space. He hadn't had time for a while, but here was a stint of time presented before him.

 _I'll just... put everything away before he gets back_ , the vocalist told himself, getting off the mattress. He pushed the comforter down to the foot of the bed before kneeling to the floor, pulling the bear he couldn't resist bringing along out. That and, after unzipping a small pocket on the inside of the bag, he took one last thing out. I'm sure you can guess what.

The vocalist slipped under the sheet, making himself comfortable again, bear hugged against his chest. And Daehyun popped his pacifier between his lips, leaning forward as he continued to watch the show. All Daehyun had to do was be alert for Yongguk's return. How hard could that be?

 

When the leader did get back, it was around 23:00. He wasn't drunk. Instead, he was completely sober, as he'd only had two very small drinks. Neither Himchan nor the manager had gotten drunk either, though they were tipsy in comparison.

Yongguk closed the door behind himself, softly because at this point he didn't know if Daehyun was awake or asleep. For a brief second, as he heard the sound of the television on, Yongguk assumed that Daehyun must have still been awake but, as he ventured further into the room, he found out that that was not the case.

Daehyun was laying on his stomach, spread across the bed. The hotel room was warm, so Daehyun only had the sheet pulled over him, the blanket crumpled at the end of the bed. Even the sheet wasn't completely over him, as it was draped over his waist and below but one of his legs was peeking out. The vocalist's face was hidden, resting in the space between the two pillows. Upon further inspection, Yongguk realized that Daehyun was only wearing blue pajama shorts and one of his muscle shirts. The TV remote lay, forgotten, on one one the pillows. He also had his camouflage bear tucked under his arm, his hands gripping the sheets below him. Yongguk smiled, because Daehyun just looked so peaceful.

Slowly, steps light, the leader padded over to the bed, taking the remote away to power off the TV. Setting the remote down again, this time on the nightstand, Yongguk changed into his own pajamas - a t-shirt and light weight sweat pants - before sliding under the covers behind Daehyun.

Daehyun rolled over in his sleep when the bed dipped down, automatically shifting closer to his lover. Yongguk draped an arm over his waist, careful to not wake the vocalist, and it took him a second to realize something.

There was a blue and green pacifier between Daehyun's lips.

Yongguk was shocked at first, becoming very still, but his reaction wasn't negative, though he _was_ confused and knew this wasn't exactly normal. _Is this what he wanted to tell me? That he uses a pacifier?_ The leader wondered, internally musing, _is that what he dreamed of_ _me not accepting_ _?_

Yongguk shifted slightly, and Daehyun whined softly in response. The vocalist didn't awake, but he managed to fist his hands in the leader's shirt to make sure he went no where. But Yongguk wouldn't nor did he want to. "So cute." The leader murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Daehyun's head. To most this would probably seem _really_ weird - and the leader would admit that it was _slightly_ different - but, to Yongguk, his lover was just so damn adorable in that moment. Yongguk's lips were slowly curving upward in a subtle smile. He'd stay right here, with Daehyun in his arms, because this changed nothing. Nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm questioning if this chapter makes any sense at all. It might make sense, but I can't tell... My cat thinks waking me up at unbearbly early hours is funny and it may or may not be affecting my sanity and common sense, I'm honestly not sure XD


	14. Do I have to?

When Daehyun awoke in the morning, he didn't notice anything astray. At first. However, soon, when sleep ebbed away from the vocalist's mind, he realized something quite important. He'd fallen asleep last night before Yongguk got back without putting anything away. That and he was currently in the leader's arms, facing him, his head resting on the elder's chest, his bear squished between them.

_Oh no. Oh no no no. This isn't happening._

But it  _was,_ and that embarrassed Daehyun a lot. Carefully, trying not to wake the leader up, Daehyun lifted Yongguk's arm up, scooting backwards until he could set the limb back down without it touching him. Daehyun got out of bed after that, rounding it to his bag, stashing the bear inside before putting his pacifier away in it's case. After that, Daehyun sat back on the bed, gently to not wake the elder. Then the vocalist covered his face with his hands.

"Daehyunnie?" Yongguk suddenly asked, his voice still laced with sleep. The vocalist suddenly groaned, the sound muffled by his hands. "Come here, we should talk." The leader said, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "Shouldn't we get ready to leave?" Daehyun wondered, his form stiff. "We have hours, baby, we'll be fine." Yongguk assured him. Daehyun looked over his shoulder slowly, his lips forming a conflicted pout, "Do I  _have_  to?"

Yongguk chuckled, patting his legs. "Come on, I doubt it's as bad as you think." Yongguk assured him, trying his best to even the younger's expression out with kind words. It worked, to an extent, and Daehyun found himself shuffling over, settling in Yongguk's lap with his head against the elder's chest. The similarity of the situation to his dream was a bit unnerving, but Daehyun allowed himself to relax into the warmth as Yongguk began rubbing circles across his back. "Are you mad at me?" Daehyun wondered, his voice quiet as he broke the silence. "No," Yongguk replied, shaking his head, "why would I be?"

"Because I'm weird?" Daehyun offered, a question mark at the end of his statement. The leader chuckled at that, shaking his head, "More like you're adorable."

"Thank you, Hyung."' Daehyun murmured, flushing a cute light pink. Yongguk smiled, feeling Daehyun relax a bit in his arms. He was treading carefully, not wanting to make the younger uncomfortable. He knew already that this was a touchy subject. "Is this what you wanted to tell me the other day?" Yongguk asked, slipping his hand under the back of Daehyun's shirt in that moment; a distraction. "Y-Yes." Daehyun replied, gulping softly. "And is that what you had a bad dream about?" Yongguk continued, his hand traveling further up Daehyun's spine, leaving a trail of warmth and security. Again, Daehyun nodded. "I'm here to listen if you want to talk about it." Yongguk assured him, his free hand now combing through Daehyun's red locks gently.

They lapsed into silence for a few moments after that. Daehyun picked his head up, though his gaze was still fixed on Yongguk's chest and he was fiddling with his fingers as he thought, trying to find the right words. "There's this thing... that I'm into. DDlb." The acronym was a whisper of a breath, and if Yongguk wasn't so close he probably wouldn't have heard it. "Why don't you tell me a bit about it." Yongguk suggested, kissing Daehyun forehead softly. "Well... sometimes I act childish, for lack of a better explanation. And I like being babied and taken care of sometimes. And somethings put me in little space - um, the childish head space I was talking about - more than others, like cute things or... you." That last word slipped out before Daehyun could think twice, and he hurried on in hopes of taking focus off that minor detail, "I'm really not good at explaining, s-sorry."

"I make you feel... little?" Yongguk said, focusing on it despite Daehyun's efforts. "S-Sometimes." The vocalist admitted shyly, "And sometimes it becomes problematic... You know, in public."

"I'm sorry, I didn't even know." Yongguk apologized, kissing his forehead again before asking, "What exactly do I do?"

"You take care of me. Like, when you ask me if I've eaten or if I got enough sleep, or when you comfort for when I have a bad dream or when I'm upset. I don't really know how to explain it, but when you coddle me and baby me, it happens the most. And then there's... a nickname I love." Daehyun trailed off, biting down on his lower lip. "Which one?" Yongguk wondered, lifting Daehyun's head by the chin, forcing the vocalist look at him for the first time since the conversation began. "Hyunnie." Daehyun whispered, and the look in his eyes told Yongguk he was vulnerable. The vocalist felt so exposed; he was sharing something so close to him, a part of his personality that he hated to feel ashamed of. "Hyunnie?" Yongguk repeated, a question this time, there was a soft smile on his lips. "Yeah," Daehyun breathed, nodding, "I love it so much."

"Hyunnie." Yongguk said again, testing it out this time, both his hands traveling up to cup Daehyun's face, bringing the younger's face close to his. "My Hyunnie." Yongguk whispered, staying still long enough to witness the tiny smile of Daehyun's lips, the soft flush on his cheeks, and the sparkle of happiness deep in his eyes. Then he was pecking Daehyun's lips in a chaste kiss that lasted only a few seconds.

Daehyun snuggled back into Yongguk's chest, smiling softly, playing with Yongguk's fingers before lacing them through his own. "So the pacifier is a part of it, right?" Yongguk wondered, shifting downward on the bed, relaxing onto his back so they were lying down instead. "Yeah," Daehyun replied, explaining freely and with less difficulty, "it's helps me get further into that headspace. That and it's a comfort thing."

"What else do you like?" Yongguk wondered, sparing a fleeting glance to the clock on the nightstand. They had two and a half hours before they had to leave the hotel. Two and a half hours to finish their talk, get breakfast, and pack. "I just-" Daehyun tried, fumbling for the right words, breaking Yongguk out of his thoughts. Where to start? "I like being cute, or things that make me feel cute," Daehyun settled as a start point, "and I like cuddling more than usual and being fed, and coloring and stuffed animals... And rules are nice."

"You're always cute." Yongguk protested, bumping their noses together. A smile appeared on Daehyun's face suddenly. "I think the stylist Noonas would be offended at that." He teased, poking Yongguk in the chest. The leader laughed, "Probably."

"Thank you for listening, Hyung, it means a lot to me." Daehyun murmured after they'd been silent for a few moments, glancing up. "I'll always listen, Daehyunnie, you don't have to thank me." Yongguk assured him, resting a hand on his cheek. "But some people wouldn't be like you, so I will." Daehyun replied. The notion of his statement made Yongguk hold him tighter. He was suddenly even more glad than usual that Daehyun was his; he didn't want his precious lover to have to be with someone who wouldn't accept him.

"What does DDlb stand for?" Yongguk suddenly asked, having realized he never asked before. The question made Daehyun's eyes widen; he'd forgotten an  _essential_  point in this all. "Daddy Dom little boy." Daehyun whispered in reply, cheeks burning before he was covering his face with his hands again. "So, the 'little boy' is the one that likes being taken care of..." Yongguk said, trailing off. He allowed Daehyun to finish the sentence for him, "And the Daddy Dom is the one who likes having someone to take care of."

The vocalist's fingers spread apart slightly until he was peeking through them, watching the leader's expression. "Do you want me to be your Daddy Dom?" Yongguk wondered. "Um, if you want to be." Daehyun replied vaguely, playing with his fingers again. "And is Daddy something the Daddy Dom is often called, or...?" Yongguk trailed off. Daehyun nodded, "Some people do it."

"Do you want to?" Yongguk asked simply. "If you do." Daehyun responded, much to Yongguk's displeasure. "Baby, I'm asking what  _you_  want, not anyone else." The leader said, correcting him, and Daehyun sighed. "Yes," Daehyun said, backpedaling, "ideally, if we were to pursue this, I'd like to call you 'Daddy' in little space."

Yongguk tilted the vocalist's head up again. He was smiling, pecking the corner of Daehyun's mouth. "Better," He murmured there, "much better."

Daehyun practically melted against him, whimpering into his neck. "You're so brave, you know, opening up like this. I'm really proud of you, baby." Yongguk murmured, combing his fingers through Daehyun's hair once more. "Thank you, H-Hyung, I love you." Daehyun whispered. "I love you, too, Daehyunnie." Yongguk responded, sitting up and adjusting Daehyun in his lap. "How about this; I'll do my own research for a bit, and we'll see about trying it out in a few days." Yongguk suggested, reveling in the confused yet excited expression that appeared on Daehyun's face. "Wait, really?" Daehyun inquired, "You're okay with it?"

"I can't promise that I'm going to love it before I know more about it, but if it's something you like then I'm willing to learn about it and give it a shot; I want you to be happy, Daehyun." Yongguk explained, his lips stretching into a gummy smile because of Daehyun's enthusiasm, "Besides, we already act a lot like this, so all that we're doing is introducing a few props and nicknames."

Daehyun squeaked, tackling Yongguk in a hug, sending them both backward onto the bed. "Thank you, Hyung, thank you, thank you, thank you." He chanted, giggling loudly. The leader's laughter soon joined in before he was kissing Daehyun, silencing him as he was lifted off the bed. "Cutie." Yongguk murmured, pecking the vocalist's cheek as he set him down on the floor. "How about we go see if the other guys are awake and get breakfast, eh?" The leader suggested, knowing that A) Daehyun would be hungry by now, and B) that they shouldn't push the time too much. "Okay." Daehyun nodded, giving Yongguk one last hug. "Really, Hyung, thank you so much." Daehyun murmured against his ear. Yongguk whispered a quiet response of, "You're welcome, baby."

Somehow, the leader already knew that this decision would work out well. He just had a feeling about it, and upon remembering how much Daehyun had on his mind for the past few months and seeing how much he was glowing now, the leader knew it was right. Yongguk had no regrets. Neither did Daehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how long I've been waiting to get to this point... Actually, maybe you do; I'm sure most of you have been waiting for this too XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter~


	15. I like that one better

Over the next week, the two didn't talk about DDlb much. Though, Daehyun caught a few glimpses at Yongguk's tablet when they were relaxing in their hotel room or sitting next to each other while the group waited to perform. Yongguk was really taking his promise of doing research seriously and it wasn't only the glimpses that told Daehyun so. Occasionally, when they were alone in their hotel room, silent as they laid next to each other, Yongguk reading while Daehyun watched TV, the leader would speak up and ask for the younger's opinion on something or about the details of something Daehyun liked in the dynamic.

Things were calm between the group. They'd all settled into the routine of changing hotels almost every night (almost because some days that had radio or variety show appearances instead of concerts) and performing for their fans again. They loved it. And the two definitely wouldn't complain about sharing a room and being alone at night. There were definitely perks to it.

Yongguk seemed to be more aware of his actions than normal, especially around the others. He seemed to be noticing and picking up on what set Daehyun off more. It was hard for the leader to deny the fact that he liked to take care of people and did his best for his group mates, but he did his best to pay attention to the signs of when Daehyun was approaching little space. As well, Yongguk was also more conscious of how he acted when they were alone. Though Daehyun never fully went into little space in that week, Yongguk seemed to go out of his way to take care of the younger how he knew he liked. It made Daehyun even happier than he already was.

"Daehyun-ah." Yongguk spoke up, breaking the vocalist from his thoughts. He sat up in bed, his eyes wandering across the room to where Yongguk was getting dressed, his hair still damp from the shower he'd gotten out from a few minutes before. "Hmm?" Daehyun hummed in response, scooting down to the end of the bed as Yongguk came near. "I'm going to head out to pick something up, but I won't take long." Yongguk explained, leaning down to kiss Daehyun softly, one hand resting on the vocalist's cheek. "Okay," Daehyun replied, smiling softly, "is 'have fun' the correct sentiment?"

Yongguk thought this over for a moment, settling on, "Maybe" with a chuckle. "I won't be long, and after I'm back I want to talk about something important; could you try to stay awake for me?" The leader continued, casting a glance to the clock. It was almost 22:00. "Of course, I'm not  _that_  tired." Daehyun replied, drawing out the word before continuing, "Should I be worried about this important thing?"

"Not at all." Yongguk smiled, pressing his lips against Daehyun's forehead. He then proceeded to his bag, which was sitting on the bed they didn't use, and he donned a baseball cap and a mask. "See you soon, baby." Yongguk said once he'd reached the door, his body turned towards where Daehyun was, still on the bed. "Bye, Hyung~" Daehyun replied, eyes watching the elder retreat from the room.

Soon, Daehyun laid back down on the bed, alone with his thoughts, watching the ceiling with a soft smile as he waited for Yongguk to return.

 

It was around 22:20 when Yongguk got back, and Daehyun's eyelids were feeling very heavy. He hadn't fallen asleep though.

The vocalist slowly sat up in bed when he heard the door open, blinking slowly as he watched Yongguk shed his shoes, approach the bed the vocalist wasn't lying in, and then shed his hat, mask, and jacket into his bag. "Told you I wasn't that tired," Daehyun spoke up, attempting to sound sassy but undermining himself when he yawned and continued, "now get your butt over here so I can sleep."

Yongguk chuckled, setting the plastic bag - the one that Daehyun hadn't even noticed he was holding - down on the bed. "Just a minute, Daehyunnie." Yongguk said, lifting his shirt over his head as he began changing into pajamas.

Soon, the leader ended up settling under the covers with the vocalist, having slyly moved the bag over to sit, hidden from Daehyun's view, by the edge of the bed. It didn't, however, go unnoticed when Yongguk first put it there. "What's in the bag?" Daehyun asked curiously as he practically burrowed himself into Yongguk's embrace. "You'll find out later," Yongguk assured him, "there's just something a bit more pressing I want to ask first."

"Hmm?" Daehyun questioned, bringing his arms up around Yongguk's neck. "I have come to the conclusion that I want to be your caregiver." Yongguk said and, for a second, Daehyun stopped breathing. "Hyunnie," The leader continued, using that nickname that Daehyun loved, "do you want to be my baby boy?"

Daehyun's eyes were wide and slightly misty, but he was nodding and smiling none the less, his heart bursting with happiness as he clutched Yongguk closer. "Yes, Hyung, I'd love that." Daehyun murmured after a moment, his words breathy against Yongguk's neck.

They were silent save for the occasional whisper of  _thank you_  from Daehyun or soft reassurance from Yongguk, and they stayed like that for a few minutes. It wasn't until Daehyun pulled away, composed and smiling, that they began talking about limits. "I don't need anything sexual in little space; it's just not something I think about, like,  _ever_." The vocalist explained, to which Yongguk only nodded; the leader had figured that would be the case. "I don't want to punish you in little space." Yongguk had added, "If you break a rule, we'll deal with it afterwards. You're seem too... fragile for it in little space." 

"You've never seen me awake in little space though." Daehyun protested, furrowing his brows. "Haven't I?" The leader responded, an eyebrow raised, "I think I have, maybe. Looking back on it, you seemed to act very little during that first Skype call and when you woke up from that nightmare."

Upon thinking back on it, Daehyun slowly nodded. "Yeah, okay, that makes sense." The vocalist agreed, before they lapsed into silence.

"So, you know what you're signing up for, right?" Daehyun questioned after a few moments, a cute and mischievous smile playing on the corners of his lips, "I can be really needy and whiny, you know."

"I think I already have a good idea of that, baby, and I'm a firm believer that I signed up a long time ago." Yongguk replied, chuckling as he pecked Daehyun on top of his nose. Then, he remembered something and turned slightly, reaching down to grasp the item inside the bag, hiding it behind his back. "I wanted to get you something to remind you of me." The leader said, finally revealing what he'd gone out to get. Daehyun made a soft squeak, covering his mouth with his hands in shock. It was a black and grey bunny-like alien with a red gas mask; Shishimato. "Do you like it?" Yongguk wondered upon seeing Daehyun's expression. The vocalist nodded quickly, whispering a, "Thank you," before making a multitude of incoherent whines as he was gently taking the plushie from Yongguk hands and holding it close to his chest. "You're welcome, baby." Yongguk replied, smiling as he tucked Daehyun into his chest. Already this was so heartwarming and rewarding.

"Hyunnie, can you tell me what you want?" Yongguk asked, his hand making it's way into Daehyun's hair. A soft whine of embarrassment flew unbidden from Daehyun's lips and he hid his face in Yongguk's neck, the skin muffling his reply, "I want you to take care of me, Hyung."

"Can you try again, Hyunnie? For me?" Yongguk persisted. He knew Daehyun was verging on little space, and he could feel the embarrassment and reluctance radiating off of him. Daehyun just needed that little push of assurance. "Please take care of me...  _Daddy_." Daehyun whispered, the nickname rolling off his tongue. He was blushing slightly, still embarrassed, but it felt so natural to call Yongguk that. Just as natural as calling him Hyung was. "That's better, baby." Yongguk murmured, kissing the top of Daehyun's head. "I love you, Hyunnie." He murmured. "I love you too, Hyung." Daehyun replied, turning to lay on his back, Yongguk's arm still around his waist as he lay snuggled against the leader. "What should I name him?" Daehyun asked, turning his head to glance up at Yongguk. "Don't want to go with Shishi?" Yongguk inquired. Daehyun shook his head, "He's a special Shishimato and he came from someone special, so he should have an equally special name."

Yongguk hummed absently, nodding and agreeing, thinking as he watched Daehyun go back to playing with the stuffed animal, the vocalist holding onto the plushie's arms as he swayed it back and forth. "Yonghyun?" Daehyun suggested, though he seemed unsure. "What about Daeguk?" Yongguk replied, continuing with the theme of combining their names. Daehyun smiled, "I like that one better."

"Daeguk it is." Yongguk said, pecking the top of Daehyun's head before he turned, reaching over to the nightstand to switch the lamp off. "We should sleep, baby, it's getting really late." The leader went on, earning a whiny, "Fine~" from the vocalist. Even in the dark, Yongguk knew he was pouting, even though the younger had been tired earlier. "Good night, Hyunnie, sweet dreams." Yongguk said as Daehyun rolled to lay on his chest. The plushie was held close in his grasp as Daehyun spoke for the last time that night. His murmur was breathy, and barely heard.

"Night night, Daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did a poll to help me choose which name for the Matoki, and Daeguk won with 7 to 5. I'm actually glad; I was leaning towards Daeguk more as time went on.
> 
> Also, it's finally here, albeit Daehyun's still cautious, but it's here none the less *triumphant music*


	16. Never

It took a bit for Daehyun to get comfortable being in front of someone in little space. It just wasn't something he was used to. Yongguk understood that, so he let Daehyun take things as slow as he wanted. Daehyun didn't call Yongguk 'Daddy' all the time when he was in little space just yet; there were times he still called him 'Hyung' or even 'Gukkie Hyung,' and Yongguk never made him. There were also occasions were Daehyun was slightly embarrassed when acting so childish in front of his boyfriend, especially when his pacifier was involved, but the elder was always so assuring and calming. It was a caring and nurturing relationship, to a whole new exact than it was before.

They decided (Yongguk brought it up, Daehyun agreed) it was time to progress and try something new; rules. And, because Daehyun had insisted and had gone as far to pay for it out of his own pocket, they'd be written down on cute cupcake stationary and the vocalist would decorate the page with stickers. As he'd said before, he liked cute things.

Yongguk took some time to think up some ideas and have a basic outline of what he wanted to give Daehyun for rules and then, a few days before their promotions were scheduled to end, the two sat down on one of the beds - Daehyun nestled back against Yongguk's, crosslegged on the elder's lap, with Yongguk's arms around his waist and the pad of paper resting on his thigh - and began their discussion... sort of. To be exact, Yongguk began writing down the rules in an easily erasable pencil as Daehyun watched. Daehyun could object to something if he wanted and Yongguk would erase it if the younger really didn't like it.

Yongguk wrote down the title at the very top of the page, a simple 'Rules for baby Hyunnie.' Daehyun placed one pink heart sticker at both the beginning and the end of the sentence, smiling softly at the nickname. Yongguk proceeded to write a small '1' before scrawling out the first rule he'd thought up.

_1\. Always trust Daddy; he'd never lie to you._

"How come this is a rule for _me_? Shouldn't we both do this? In different wording, that is." Daehyun wondered, turning and glancing up at the leader. Yongguk thought this over for a moment, chin tilted upward before he looked back and began, "Of course we should. How about this, if you think it's something we should both keep in mind, put one of your pretty star stickers next to it."

Daehyun squirmed a bit because of his tone, nodding softly, murmuring a quiet, "Okay, Hyung," before peeling one of said orange stars off the sheet and placing it at the end of the first rule. Yongguk pressed a kiss to Daehyun's cheek, continued to the next one after that.

 _2\. Be_ _polite_ , _not only to Daddy but to everyone._

"I already do that..." Daehyun muttered, pouting. "I know, baby; it's just a reminder." Yongguk assured him with a smile and a ruffle to his hair. "Okay, fine." Daehyun replied, unable to help returning the smile. Soon, shyly, Daehyun placed another star next to it, just before Yongguk went on writing.

_3\. Clean up after yourself and keep your half of the room clean._

Daehyun nodded softly, half to himself. He probably did need this rule a bit, but he placed a sticker next to it; Yongguk needed it too. And the leader didn't protest, only continued.

_4\. Practice good hygiene habits._

This was another Daehyun already did - a reminder, Yongguk said - so Daehyun decided to remind Yongguk as well. He placed another star sticker down.

_5\. Bedtime is 23:00 unless it's necessary or Daddy says otherwise._

This one was one Daehyun didn't place a sticker next to. Yongguk was curious about this, so he inquired about it. "I'd like for you to get more sleep," Daehyun explained, "but I know sometimes you have responsibilities as leader and things to do, so you shouldn't have a bed time."

Yongguk smiled softly, as Daehyun's explanation made him happy. The younger understood, despite his wish for the leader to have more time to rest. And Yongguk just kissed him in response, stroking the vocalist's jaw soothingly for a moment before both decided to continue.

_6\. No junk food after 22:00 unless it's necessary._

"But, Hyung, that's not fair~" Daehyun protested, whining. He knew Yongguk had reasoning, but Daehyun was feeling rather... stubborn. "Hush, no." Yongguk interrupted, patting Daehyun's head as he scribbled down a '7.' "But why doesn't it say 'or D-Daddy says otherwise?'" The vocalist wondered. "Because Daddy isn't going to say otherwise." Yongguk replied, looking up at the ceiling for a moment as he tried to remember what he wanted to write for the next rule.

"What constitutes 'junk food?'" Daehyun asked, crossing his arms with a wounded pout on his lips. "Unhealthy things." Yongguk replied absently, not really narrowing anything down. "Well then this rule should apply to you too; I've seen you eat ramen that late." Daehyun said, reaching for the sheet of stickers he'd set down earlier. "Okay, I'll just have to set a good example for you." Yongguk replied, a challenging grow raised. He knew Daehyun was trying to get him to back out of the rule, maybe only subconsciously, so he said, "If you really don't want it, we don't have to have this rule."

Daehyun sighed, shaking his head, "No, it's fine, I know you only want me to take care of myself."

"Good," Yongguk said, smiling his gummy smile, almost ready to go on with writing, "Oh, but baby?"

"Yes?"

"Try to not be a brat."

_7\. Say good night to Daddy (if possible) before going to bed._

_8\. Say good morning to Daddy (if possible) when you first see him in the morning._

Rules seven and eight passed in moderate silence, the only noise coming from the scratching of pencil on paper and the rustling of Daehyun placing a sticker next to each rule. The next one, however, Daehyun wasn't quiet about.

_9\. Don't skip meals._

"I don't like it when you skip meals." Daehyun muttered, turning slightly to wrap his arms around Yongguk's shoulders, hiding his face in the leader's neck. "I'm sorry, baby." Yongguk murmured, placing a sticker down for the vocalist.

_10\. Don't ever hurt yourself in any way, shape, or form._

Daehyun had only moved a little, just enough to watch Yongguk write the rules, and his reaction to this one was similar yet quieter. He gripped Yongguk's wrist, and their eyes met, Daehyun's wide and puppy-like. They both whispered, "Never," and Daehyun placed down another sticker, continuing to cling to the leader.

_11\. If you're feeling sad or uncomfortable, don't be afraid to come talk to Daddy, no matter the circumstances._

Daehyun was silent, slowly returning back to his normal position as feeling of sadness that came from those last two rules left him. His head was resting back against Yongguk's shoulder again, watching the elder write with tired eyes before placing a sticker next to that eleventh rule. At this point, he was running out of those pretty orange stars.

_12\. Daddy reserves the right to give rewards and punishments at his own discretion._

That made Daehyun squirm and blush. Yongguk had punished him a few times before - mostly because of the times Daehyun was a sassy brat - and he couldn't deny that it lit a fire low in his stomach. Both the actual punishment and the demeanor Yongguk had when he was _enacting_ it. And, as the leader has stated before, Daehyun was never punished when in little space, and a punishment was rarely caused by how Daehyun acted in little space.

"You okay, baby?" Yongguk wondered, squeezing Daehyun's bicep slightly. The younger nodded, being brought down from his thoughts, face still slightly red, and he continued watching his lover write.

_13\. Remember that Daddy loves you no matter what._

Yongguk places the pencil down, and Daehyun knows that it means this is the last rule. Yongguk ended on a high and sweet note. Daehyun was smiling softly, placing the last orange star he had next to this rule, and then adding an itty bitty pink heart inside it. Daehyun placed the pad of stationary down on the bed, turning and wrapping his arms around the elder's neck, "I love you, Hyung, always."

Yongguk smiled, returning the embrace, "I love you too, Daehyunnie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like forever since I wrote something even though it's only been a few days XD I've been busy the past couple days, and I apologize about this being a filler chapter. There will be more eventful chapters coming soon :)


	17. It was pink

Soon, they returned to the dorms, after their final concert for their 'Matrix' promotions. Now they'd be on break for the rest of December and most of January. It was nice to finally have a break, and time to recover before their next comeback.

Daehyun breathed in a breath of fresh, cold, December air, pulling his jacket closer around himself. "It's cold~" He said, shivering and leaning closer to Youngjae, who'd gotten out of the car right after him. The fellow vocalist slung and arm over his shoulder in response, silent but nodding in agreement.

The leader stayed outside for a few minutes, speaking with their manager. The others, however, were quick to head into the warmth and up to the familiarity of their dorm. Once inside, Junhong almost immediately laid his gangly body across the couch, taking up the entire length of it as he rested his head down on the arm rest. Meanwhile, Daehyun stretched his arms above his head, stepping away from Youngjae. His movement must've jostled his bag a bit and, after he took a few steps forward, he heard the sound of paper hitting the wood floor.

When Daehyun turned around, he saw Himchan, who had been trailing behind the middle line vocalists, kneeling to the floor to pick the paper up. Daehyun dove for it instinctively, and it seems that Himchan's reflexes activated and he held it above his head. The paper was pink, luckily still folded; it was Daehyun's rule sheet. "Hyung, that's mine." He said, reaching for it. The two were close to the same height, Himchan only slightly taller, so Daehyun should've been able to reach it. Yet, Himchan kept moving it from side to side, keeping it away from the vocalist. "Why's it so important?" He wondered, curiosity in his voice.

The visual really didn't mean to be rude; it was just instinct to hold it up and ask about it. "I-It's not." Daehyun stuttered, taking a step back, gulping and crossing his arms. "Hyung, please just give it back to me." Daehyun pleaded, his quiet voice cracking under stress.

Jongup, who had been standing in the doorway, originally heading to the kitchen, spoke up, "Hyung, why don't I help you make dinner?"

"Uh, right, I'm sorry, Daehyun-ah." Himchan said, handing the paper back to the vocalist slowly, his eyes pleading forgiveness. "It's fine." Daehyun muttered, holding the paper close to his side before hurrying from the room. "Himchan Hyung, you probably shouldn't have done that." Youngjae said from where he sat on the loveseat, looking up from his phone. "Whatever it was, it must've been personal." Junhong added, rolling onto his back with his arms behind his head. "I know I shouldn't have," Himchan muttered, sighing as he left the room, Jongup following. "It was just a reaction; I was curious, and I  _am_  sorry." The visual continued, talking half to himself, half to Jongup. "I know, Hyung, I'm sure Daehyun Hyung understands." The dancer assured him, patting the elder's back as he passed him and headed towards the fridge.

A few minutes later, Yongguk appeared through the door the living room. His eyes quickly scanned across the room, noticing Youngjae fully entertained by his phone and Junhong looking like he was half asleep on the couch. With that, Yongguk left for the kitchen, searching for the other members, subconsciously for Daehyun. Upon seeing Jongup sipping on chocolate milk at the table and Himchan looking through the cabinets for something to make, the vocalist not in sight, Yongguk questioned, "Where'd Daehyun disappear to?"

"Probably his room. I kind of upset him." Himchan replied, closing the cabinet. "What happened?" Yongguk wondered. "I was teasing him with a paper that fell out of his bag, but I was genuinely curious about what it was. He seemed pretty upset, but I gave it back." Himchan explained, sounding slightly upset with himself. "What it look like?" Yongguk asked quietly, hoping he didn't come off as too interested or suspicious. "I don't know," Himchan said, frustrated, "it was pink."

"Ah, okay." Yongguk said, turning on his heel and heading from the room. "Do you know what it is?" Himchan called after him. "Nope!" Yongguk yelled back, lying, startling the Maknae awake. "Sorry, Junhong-ah." Yongguk murmured as he passed, patting the dancer's head. The Maknae only mumbled something incoherent, laying back down.

Yongguk headed down the hall, knocking softly on the door of the middle room. "Just a minute." Daehyun called, voice muffled, but Yongguk heard him clear his throat. "Daehyun-ah, it's me." Yongguk murmured through the door, just loud enough to be heard by the vocalist. A few seconds later, the door opened and Daehyun let him in. The two sat on Daehyun's bed, the younger sniffling slightly, still emotionally jarred from earlier. "Himchan told me what happened." Yongguk said quietly, his hand rubbing up and down Daehyun's arm gently. "I'm sorry I wasn't more careful, Hyung." Daehyun whispered, "I could've been cau-"

Yongguk cut him off, "Hey, don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong, Daehyunnie."

The vocalist didn't look convinced, so Yongguk slid a hand under his jaw. "He didn't find out anything, and people make mistakes." The leader assured him, pressing a soft kiss against Daehyun's lips. The vocalist sighed upon parting, crawling over and planting himself in Yongguk's lap before his lips were on the leader's own again. Fuck it. Who cared that their group mates were in the next room. Daehyun needed this contact.

Daehyun pulled away from the heated kiss after a minute, breathing in with a soft gasp, Yongguk's hands now dangerously low on his back. "I-I..." Daehyun trailed off, his face flushed and hot, his eyes wanting, "I think we should stop."

"I think so too." Yongguk replied, his deep voice rumbling, lust filled. "I'm just... I'm gonna go take a shower, if you'll be okay." The leader murmured, his fingertips tracing Daehyun's spine through his shirt. "I'm not as fragile as you think, Hyung, I'll be fine." Daehyun promised, sealing their lips together, briefly and gently, "I overreacted."

"Don't worry too much." Yongguk assured him, lifting the vocalist off his lap and setting him on the floor, pecking the younger's lips and then the two were about to go separate ways. The vocalist proceeded to reach for his bag that he'd set on the bed, opening it up. Yongguk had stopped, briefly, watching Daehyun for a moment. The younger was kneeling to the floor, dragging out a shoebox Yongguk hadn't seen before. Daehyun then proceeded to produce three items from the bag he'd had with him in the hotels; a long and thin piece of fabric with a clip on one end, that Shishimato plushie, and his pacifier with a piece of blue plastic encasing the front of it. Daehyun knocked the lid off the box, and Yongguk briefly got a glimpse of a coloring book with a cute dog on the cover before the vocalist was moving everything in bulk and putting the box away.

"Do you color often?" The leader asked, breaking the silence, startling the vocalist. "When I have the time and whim, yes." Daehyun replied, having turned towards the rapper that he didn't realize was still in the room. "Maybe you should show me sometime." Yongguk said, pulling Daehyun into his arms and pressing his lips against his forehead. "Okay." The vocalist said, practically glowing as he smiled. "I look forward to it." The elder replied. They kissed one last time before parting ways, Yongguk going to take a shower while Daehyun headed to the kitchen to find out what was for dinner. 

 

Himchan had apologized to Daehyun yet again when the vocalist had ventured into the kitchen to see what was for dinner. Daehyun had assured him quickly it was fine, changing the subject.

That night, over dinner, the group had a multitude of discussions. Christmas was coming up, so they'd be planning for that soon, doing what they usually did, but couldn't last year. Usually, they did secret Santa, and this year they'd be doing it again so they'd have to set it up in a few days.

And, that night, they all settled in the living room, watching a movie. It was Himchan's pick that night. Himchan and Junhong settled on the loveseat, Jongup on the floor next to them, with the other three sitting across the couch, Daehyun closest to the wall, Youngjae closest to the door.

Sometimes, nights like this where all Daehyun wanted was affection and he had to be discreet, he'd pretend to be sleepy halfway through the movie so he could lean against Yongguk's side. Tonight was one of those nights, and Daehyun had his hand wrapped around one of Yongguk's fingers, their hands carefully tucked between them and hidden. But what if they weren't hidden as much as they thought? What if someone saw?

What then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles*


	18. I have my ways

Christmas shopping was never easy, and they didn't exactly have much time once they actually sorted out who would be getting who a gift. They used a system of papers inside a hat, playing rock, paper, scissors to decide what order they'd pick in, and then they'd grab one paper from the hat to decide. If they got their own paper, they'd toss it back and pick again. They picked in the order of Yongguk first, then Junhong, Jongup, Daehyun, Youngjae, and Himchan last. Daehyun picked Himchan on the first go, and it looked like most of them hadn't gotten their own name, except Junhong, who'd tossed back the first paper he grabbed. Daehyun had a gift in mind for Himchan almost instantly, but there was a bit of difficulty involved.

"Aarg." Daehyun groaned, flopping down at the foot Youngjae's bed. The other vocalist was sitting up by the head of his bed, laptop perched on his folded legs. "Something wrong?" The younger asked absently, clicking away at the keys. "Yeah." Daehyun said, biting back a sarcastic response, "I got Himchan Hyung. I have the perfect idea but I don't know if it'd work or not."

"Then how is it the perfect idea?" Youngjae wondered, tilting his head to the side as he glanced over at Daehyun in confusion. "I want to get him cologne, but I don't know which ones he has already." The elder vocalist explained, turning onto his side to face his best friend. "I can help you." Youngjae said simply, looking back to his computer, tapping a few keys before finishing whatever he was doing with a definite, "Aha!"

"Gift idea?" Daehyun wondered, gesturing towards the computer. "Already ordering it." Youngjae corrected, closing the laptop and leaning back with a triumphant smile. "Holy crap, you're quick!" Daehyun said, eyes widening in surprise, "Who'd you even get?"

"Junhong," The other replied, "I'm getting him a new skateboard since he grew so much."

"That kid's too tall, I swear." Daehyun muttered, grumbling half to himself. "I guess you know how Jongup feels now." Youngjae chuckled. "I guess..." The elder vocalist returned, his arms crossing. "I'm taller than you too, you know." Youngjae replied, a smug grin on his lips. "By one centimeter!" Daehyun exclaimed, glaring at the younger, "One!"

"I'm just messing with you." Youngjae chuckled, reaching over to hit Daehyun on the arm. "No, I'm offended.  _Really_  offended." The elder retorted, his hand over his heart as he teased his friend. "Oh, I'm sorry,  _Hyung_ , very sorry, how can you ever forgive me?" The younger responded, playing along. "Ah, forget it." Daehyun said, chuckling and waving the younger off. "Anyway, I was going to say I can help you figure out what cologne Himchan Hyung already has." The younger said, changing the topic. "How do you plan to do that?" Daehyun asked, skeptical. The younger let out an evil laugh, "I have my ways."

 

Daehyun had been tempted to ask Yongguk for help instead, but Youngjae pulled through, though, how he did, Daehyun had no clue. He supposed the younger snuck into the eldest two's room when they weren't there. Because of however Youngjae managed to figure out which colognes Himchan had, Daehyun now had a nifty little list so he knew which ones to not get when shopping for his Hyung's gift.

The vocalist was getting more excited for Christmas as time went on, and it peeked that night he ordered the gift for Himchan. That just so happened to be the night he decided to do something for Yongguk too. It was the first Christmas they'd be spending in the same city as a couple, how could he resist?

Glancing at the door nervously, Daehyun hoped that Junhong would stay in the living room as he waited for his turn in the shower. Still, pushing the thought from his mind, Daehyun reached under his bed, rummaging around, before tucking himself under the covers so he could hide in case need be. Then, he began working on the gift for his lover.

 

After that, Christmas approached very quickly and, before anyone even knew it, it was there. Daehyun had lots of fun, both the day of and before it. Wrapping the present he'd bought was definitely his favorite part, but setting up the tiny tree they had in their living room was definitely a close second.

Even though they each got only one gift, it was enough. They were always well thought out, personal, and wonderful. Himchan had picked out a box set of Pokemon DS games for Jongup. Youngjae, as stated, had gotten Junhong a new skateboard and Daehyun, of course, had gotten Himchan cologne that he remembered the visual mentioning as 'interesting.' Jongup had gotten Youngjae a new headset, as the youngest vocalist's old one had quit some time ago. Junhong had gotten their leader a new song book - as Yongguk's old one was nearly full - and a CD. Even though it was two items, he wrapped it as one and insisted it be counted as one thing. That left Yongguk's gift for Daehyun. It had been an old poloroid camera. Daehyun loved taking poloroid pictures, but his camera had been broken years ago. He was so happy when he opened the present, even hugging Yongguk in front of the other members. Hopefully they didn't think anything of it, but then again everyone knew the leader and the eldest vocalist weren't as awkward as they used to be.

Now, however, the evening was nearing an end and night was quickly falling. It was a bit passed 19:00. Yongguk was in his room, Youngjae sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop and his new headset over his ears, and Jongup was on the couch in the living room, engrossed one of his new games. All the while, Himchan and Junhong had left the dorm not too long ago; grocery shopping. That left the perfect opportunity for Daehyun to carefully take the gift he'd made for Yongguk out from under his bed, tiptoeing to the leader's room with it hidden behind his back. He was about to knock, but the door opened before he could. Yongguk looked just as surprised as he was, but the leader gestured him in. "I was just about to come find you." He whispered, continuing, "I have a surprise for you."

"So do I." Daehyun said, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet once he was inside. "Do you wanna go first?" Yongguk asked, gesturing the younger towards his bed. Daehyun swallowed thickly, but nodded. They settled up by the headboard, Yongguk leaning back against it and Daehyun leaning into his side. The vocalist somehow managed to keep the paper behind his back and hidden. "I-I... I made you a present." Daehyun began, voice small, "I know that's not how we usually do things b-but... I hope you'd like it."

Finally, Daehyun brought the paper out from behind his back, presenting it to the leader. What he had done for his lover was color in a picture from his coloring book. It was a simple gift, but Yongguk had expressed an interest in seeing the pictures Daehyun had colored. That and it was of two small cats - he'd colored the bigger one grey and the smaller one orange, their eyes blue and noses pink - and the smaller cat was leaning back against the bigger one. Daehyun explained, "It kinda reminded me of us."

"I love it, Daehyunnie." Yongguk said, smiling as he looked up from the page. "Really?" The vocalist questioned, eyes lighting up as he sat up straighter. "Of course." The leader responded, kissing Daehyun chastely briefly before murmuring, "Why don't you show me some of the pictures you colored?"

"What about the others?" Daehyun questioned, looking restless. "Himchan and Junhong went out not long ago, remember? And Jongup and Youngjae don't have a reason to come in here." Yongguk assured him, rubbing a circle across Daehyun's back. "Okay, but I don't wanna take too long." Daehyun replied, still slightly scared. The vocalist proceeded to crawl out from the bed, heading to the door and peeking out. The hall was empty, so Daehyun hurried out and to his room, kneeling to the floor by his bed so he could get his coloring book. Soon, the vocalist was heading back to Yongguk, who was patiently waiting in the same spot.

After closing the door and climbing back into bed with Yongguk, sitting on the elder's lap, Daehyun's back against his chest. The vocalist held the book in his hands while Yongguk's arms reaching around his waist, turning the pages when need be. They flipped past many pages that weren't colored, but the ones that were included things like a bunny Daehyun made blue-grey, a red and orange fish, a penguin he colored bright blue and white, a brown puppy, and a yellow bird, among a few others.

"You're really good." Yongguk praised, pecking Daehyun's cheek. "Thank you, Hyung." Daehyun said, smiling as he set the book down, closed, in his lap. "Now," Yongguk began, and he actually sounded a bit nervous as went on, "here's my surprise for you."

He reached down, shifting them slightly to grab something from under his bed. He produced a small, iridescent red gift bag. "But Hyung, you already got me something." The vocalist protested. "I know, Daehyunnie," Yongguk chuckled, setting the gift in the younger's lap, "just open it."

Daehyun sighed, but murmured, "Thank you," and pecked Yongguk on the cheek before turning back to the package. He reached inside, grasping something smooth and cool before withdrawing it from the bag.

Inside had been a water bottle that was often used when people were working out or doing sports. The bottle itself was made of slightly cloudy white plastic, the lid screwed onto the top black. Somehow Daehyun picked up on what this was supposed to be very quickly; it was the closest thing to a sippy cup that the leader could get his hands on. Plus, if any of the other members found it while it was being cleaned, no one would question it.

Yet, for some reason, Yongguk was scratching the back of his head nervously, saying sheepishly, "Ah, sorry, I didn't know if you'd like this or if it was even your thing but I-"

"I like it." Daehyun whispered, cutting him off, his cheeks rosey as he looked down at the bottle in his hands. "You do?" Yongguk asked, his hand resting on Daehyun's arm. "Yeah," Daehyun nodded, turning to place the bottle on Yongguk's nightstand before leaning into the leader's chest, whispering, "Thank you, Hyung."

"We should find some time for this soon." Yongguk said, gesturing towards the bottle, kissing Daehyun's forehead softly. "Yeah," The vocalist replied, eyes shining, "we should."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mlate with this yet again XD mother's day was quite hectic for me; the day before it, I painted something for my mom and made her cupcakes, and then I was out of the house almost all of mother's day. I hope everyone had a nice time with this holiday :)
> 
> On another note, we are coming full circle with this. Full circle indeed. And, no, I will not explain what that means... *cackles*. Oh, and when I explained a 'sports water bottle,' I don't feel like I did a great job, so here is what I mean:
> 
> \- Jung Angel


	19. That's exactly what this means

They did, eventually, on occasion.

Tonight, Daehyun and Yongguk were alone in the dorms. Himchan, Jongup, Youngjae and Junhong decided to head out to dinner tonight and Daehyun and Yongguk took the opportunity to stay in. The two, who still had yet to tell their group mates about their relationship, wanted some time alone. For once.

"Daehyunnie!" Yongguk called to the younger, who was sitting in the living room. Yongguk was in the kitchen, heating them up something to eat in the microwave, considering he couldn't cook and wasn't going to try. He'd brought that up to Daehyun once, teasing him with, "I thought you wanted someone who could cook."

Daehyun had giggled in response, "You're my exception~"

Namely, Yongguk was heating up chicken fingers and mac-n-cheese bites. Typically, Yongguk didn't eat such unhealthy food - not that these didn't taste really good, because they did - but tonight he wanted to indulge Daehyun. The vocalist really liked to eat these and he enjoyed them even more when he was in little space. Since they were often busy - almost never alone long enough - and had to be careful, Yongguk and Daehyun didn't have much time for that part of their relationship, but tonight they did. That is, if Daehyun wanted to go into little space tonight.

"Yes, Hyung?" Daehyun asked, peeking his head around the corner before taking in a deep breath and heading further into the kitchen, asking, "What are we having for dinner?"

"Chicken and mac-n-cheese bites." Yongguk replied, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around Daehyun's waist.

Daehyun's eyebrow raised at all Yongguk had said, knowing the pattern of Yongguk's behavior and figuring that the choice of food meant that tonight he could be as little as he wanted. "So is tonight a Hyung night or a Daddy night?" Daehyun wondered, looking up at the elder almost shyly. "Whichever you want, Daehyunnie." The elder replied. Daehyun tucked his head against the leader's chest, murmuring, "Can it be a Daddy night?"

"Of course." Yongguk replied, smiling before kissing the top of Daehyun's head. "Can we watch a movie?" Daehyun wondered, looking up with hopeful eyes. Yongguk nodded, "Go pick out the one you want to watch and I'll be right in."

"Okay, Hyung." Daehyun whispered, pecking Yongguk's lips softly before turning and practically - subconsciously - skipping from the room, leaving Yongguk chuckling behind him. The younger headed to the living room, picking his favorite movie off the shelf before skipping to the room he shared with the Maknae, reaching under his bed to produce the shoebox he kept there. Setting it on his bed along with the movie, Daehyun changed out of his jeans and t-shirt and into comfortable, blue pajama pants with an oversized, grey sweater.

Now he was finally ready to head to the leader's bedroom with - yet again - a skip in his step. Somehow, he was already feeling very little, though it definitely had to do with Yongguk. The elder could almost always put Daehyun in little space if he tried, sometimes even when he _didn't_ try, so they often had to be really careful in public or even just around the other members. But, now, they could let go and Daehyun could be carefree.

So he sat on the edge of Yongguk's bed now that he was in the leader's room, setting his things down and opening the box up. They had another box, filled with their more sexy stuff, and they kept it under Yongguk's bed considering the fact that the leader would more often initiate the use of those things. This box, however, was Daehyun's box of 'little' items, so he kept it under his bed. Occasionally, the vocalist would be able to use his pacifier or plushie when he was certain Junhong was fast asleep and even though those times were rare, he liked to keep these things with him for that reason.

Now, though, he had nothing that could stop him from taking the pacifier out of it's case and popping it in his mouth. He slid the ribbon of the clip through the handle of his pacifier, snapping it shut before he clipped the other end to the collar of his sweater. Now, if his pacifier fell out of his mouth, it wouldn't ever hit the floor.

Crossing his legs in front of him, Daehyun swayed back and forth on the bed, waiting for Yongguk. Before the two got used to their caregiver and little dynamic, Daehyun got embarrassed after he'd get back into his normal headspace or even just when discussing this half of their relationship. Using acting like how Daehyun did was looked down on by society, so it was natural to be embarrassed about. Yongguk helped him through that, though, and Daehyun got comfortable very fast.

The bedroom door opened, breaking Daehyun from his thoughts and in came Yongguk, holding a tray with a plate, two small bowls, drinks, and napkins. The single plate had enough food on it for both, the two bowls had a dessert that was on the healthier side (vanilla yogurt with strawberries and crushed granola), the mug to the back left corner held Yongguk's coffee, and in front of it was the sippy cup-like sports water bottle filled with orange juice for Daehyun.

Yongguk smiled when he saw Daehyun sitting there being adorable. He set the tray off to the side, on the floor, before taking one of the mac-n-cheese bites between his fingers. Yongguk bent over next to Daehyun, pressing a kiss to the top of his pacifier before taking it from his mouth and kissing his lips. After that Yongguk brought the piece of breaded deliciousness to Daehyun's lips, prompting the younger to take a bite before he took the rest of the piece from Yongguk and continued slowly eating it as the leader set up a comfortable spot for them to sit.

"Careful, Hyunnie." Yongguk murmured, gently telling the younger to not drop crumbs on his bed. "Okay, Daddy." Daehyun replied, finishing the piece before closing his box and taking his stuff off the bed. "What movie did you pick, baby?" Yongguk asked, looking up from where he was on the floor, turning his laptop on. Daehyun sat down next to him, cross-legged, holding the movie case out for Yongguk to take. "Frozen?" Yongguk confirmed, chuckling as he looked at the case. He pecked Daehyun's cheek in the next second, smiling, "Good choice, baby."

Even though Jongup was the one always referencing Frozen, Daehyun had secretly loved it just as much. The times these two had watched it - most of the times with their group mates - were hard to count, but Daehyun loved the movie and Yongguk didn't mind watching it over and over for him.

Once the computer was on and Yongguk had put the movie in, waiting for it to reach the menu, Yongguk had a thought. "I'll be right back, okay, Hyunnie?" Yongguk said and the younger nodded, whining when Yongguk ruffled his hair, crossing his arms cutely.

That was something Yongguk had learned about him in little space, actually; Daehyun didn't talk as much as he did in his normal headspace, using mostly facial expression and incoherent mumbles and whines unless talking was unavoidable. Yongguk had learned a lot of things about Daehyun in little space, actually, like that he was a lot more well-behaved, and almost never broke a rule, let alone intentionally to tease the punishment out of the leader. Then again, Yongguk had stated from the beginning that he didn't want to enact any punishments when Daehyun was in his fragile, little mindset.

The leader reached what he was looking for - the hall closet where they kept some boxes of things they kept from fan meets - and he soon produced a single item from one of the boxes. One he placed on Daehyun's head when he got back to his room. It was a purple flower crown. Daehyun looked up at Yongguk as the elder placed it on him, smiling around the pacifier in his mouth. Yongguk knew that Daehyun loved things like this; things that made him feel cute.

Soon Yongguk was sitting down and Daehyun was leaning into his side. The elder pressed the space bar, allowing the movie's opening credits to begin playing. Before it got too far in, Yongguk dragged the comforter off his bed, sitting on part of it before that he pulled Daehyun into his lap, bringing the blanket around to encase both of them from the waist down, and then Yongguk wrapped his arms around the younger's torso, resting his chin on Daehyun's shoulder. Reaching over to the box Daehyun had abandoned a bit earlier, Yongguk fumbled around as he tried to get the lid off and reach inside. Once he had succeeded, he grasped the stuffed Matoki and led him to Daehyun's arms. The younger held onto it tightly.

During the movie, the two ate (well, Yongguk ate and Daehyun was fed) and laughed and had fun. Daehyun had decided to sing along to Let It Go, belting his heart out and singing at the same time as Elsa, having memorized the song by heart. Yongguk had chuckled, feeding him a spoonful of the yogurt and praising him with how good he was. And Yongguk thought it'd be a good idea to tackle Daehyun and begin tickling him relentlessly near the end of the movie, knocking the flower crown off his head, not stopping until Daehyun was in a fit of giggles and pleading through them, "Daddy, s-stop please."

Yongguk had chuckled, pulling Daehyun into his arms. Now Daehyun was sitting backwards in Yongguk's lap, chest-to-chest instead of back-to-chest like earlier. "Daddy's so mean." Daehyun pouted, but he snuggled into the warmth of Yongguk's chest anyway. "Sorry, baby." Yongguk murmured, kissing the top of Daehyun's head, then his lips, before picking up the pacifier that had been hanging from Daehyun's shirt and placing it between the younger's lips. A muffled noise escaped Daehyun, something akin to a confirmation that it was okay, and he let his head rest on Yongguk's chest as he turned to watch the movie's end. And Yongguk moved the flower crown into Daehyun's box before he was combing his fingers through the vocalist's hair, watching him instead, wondering how he was ever so lucky to end up with someone as wonderful as him.

Yongguk pressed a kiss to the top of Daehyun's head, continuing down towards his temple and then his cheek, causing Daehyun to giggle around the pacifier he had in his mouth. "Baby Hyunnie~" Yongguk cooed since the credits were now rolling, and Daehyun looked up at him with a wide-eyed expression of innocent and adorable curiosity. "Yes, Daddy?" He asked, having removed the pacifier from his mouth, his finger hooked through the handle. Yongguk only tapped a finger to his own lips. Daehyun giggled quietly in response, a big smile forming on his lips before he was pecking Yongguk over and over.

Yongguk smiled through the kisses, scooping Daehyun up, causing the younger to shriek, the pacifier falling from his grip, and he clutched the plushie closer and held onto Yongguk tightly. However, he was set down on the edge of the bed soon. "I'm gonna go take the dishes out to the kitchen, okay baby?" Yongguk said, tapping his fingers down Daehyun's arms. "Okay~" Daehyun replied, kissing Yongguk softly before he was letting the elder go.

So Yongguk bent down, taking the DVD out and powering his laptop off, putting the computer back on his desk before tucking the case under his arm and taking the tray out of the room. Meanwhile, Daehyun, who was feeling pretty tired despite the fact that it was only 21:00, decided to head to the bathroom and brush his teeth. Though, as he was running the brush under water once he was done, he heard the door down the hall open and voices drift his way. Daehyun put his toothbrush away, creeping towards the door, peeking his head outside. And soon he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He quickly hid back inside, shutting the door and sliding down to the floor, whimpering quietly in fear. That fear cut through his little mindset slightly, making him scared of getting caught, though he didn't know what he could do.

"Hyunnie." Yongguk whispered through the door, his voice soothing the vocalist almost instantly, and Daehyun quietly opened the door back up. He dived into Yongguk's arms, whimpering in distress. "Shh, Hyunnie, Daddy's here, it's okay." Yongguk muttered, ushering the younger towards his room. Once they were safely inside, Yongguk picked Daehyun up again, soon laying him down on the bed. "T-The others?" The younger asked quietly as Yongguk was picking the comforter up and tucking him in. "I told them you fell asleep while we were watching a movie." Yongguk explained, kissing Daehyun's forehead softly. "Wait, so I can sleep in your bed tonight?" Daehyun asked excitedly, though he still knew to keep his voice quiet. "Yes, baby, that's exactly what this means." Yongguk smiled, kissing each of Daehyun's cheeks and then his lips, "Now I'll be _right_ back, okay? Daddy has to get ready for bed, too."

"'Kay~" Daehyun replied, stealing one last kiss from the elder when he was handing the vocalist the Shishimato plushie that had fallen to the floor earlier. After that, Yongguk gently pushed the box Daehyun had brought to his room earlier under his bed before gathering up a pair of pajamas from his dresser, leaving the room for a few minutes to brush his teeth and change in the washroom.

When he came back, he turned the light out and climbed under the covers with Daehyun, taking the younger into his arms and holding him close to his chest. "Daddy loves you, Hyunnie." Yongguk murmured, picking up the pacifier still hanging from Daehyun's shirt. "And Hyunnie loves Daddy." Daehyun replied, smiling softly. "Goodnight, baby Hyunnie." Yongguk whispered, moving the pacifier up to Daehyun's lips but letting the younger reply before placing it in his mouth, "Night night, Daddy."

Things seemed perfect, but what would happen in the morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: can we please appreciate how adorable Daehyun looks with a flower crown and a candy pacifier?**
> 
> **That's all**  
>  **XD**
> 
> **\- Jung Angel**


	20. Have I ever told you

Himchan woke up early (for him) the next morning, sitting up in Daehyun's bed and stretching his arms above his head. He glanced over across the room. Junhong was still asleep in his bed. The previous night, Yongguk had told him that he and Daehyun had decided to watch a movie together, and that the vocalist had fallen asleep in their room. Himchan was a bit confused about that; why watch a movie in one of the bedrooms when you can do that in the living room? Despite his confusion, Himchan didn't question it all _too_ much; sometimes watching a movie on a laptop had better quality.

Himchan listened close, but it seemed like the entire dorm was quiet. Was he really the only one up? Shrugging it off, Himchan left the warm bed that wasn't his own. The previous night, Junhong had lent him a pair of pajamas to wear, though they were a bit long and lean on Himchan, they fit well enough. But, now, he decided to go get changed into his own clothes for the day.

Stepping out of the vocalist's and the Maknae's room, Himchan turned towards his own room. Though, when he opened the door up, he was not expecting what he saw. Daehyun was curled up in Yongguk's bed with the leader. Granted, if they were just in the same bed, facing away from each other, he'd shrug it off, however they were certainly _not_ facing away. Yongguk's arms were wrapped around Daehyun's waist, Daehyun's head buried against the leader's chest, his hands fisted in Yongguk's shirt. There was hardly any distance between them at all.

Himchan slowly pulled the door towards him, shutting it softly, diverging from his original plan. Instead, he headed towards the kitchen to get breakfast and process this.

 

Yongguk woke up shortly after Himchan left, about fifteen minutes later. Unaware of what had happened earlier, Yongguk stayed in bed for a few minutes, pulling back to watch Daehyun's peaceful, sleeping form. The stuffed Matoki was somewhat squished between them, product of being against Daehyun's chest when he had his hands fisted in Yongguk's shirt. The pacifier was still clamped between Daehyun's lips, and what Daehyun had said about it staying in easily really seemed true.

Yongguk really didn't want to wake Daehyun up, yet at the same time he didn't want to get up and leave the younger alone. If anyone else were to find the vocalist in his bed like this... well, it'd be very difficult to explain and he knew the younger would be very embarrassed. That's why Yongguk pressed a soft kiss to Daehyun's forehead, whispering, "Daehyunnie, it's time to wake up."

It took a few moments and another kiss to the forehead, but Daehyun's eyes opened up slowly, still looking sleepy. He hooked a finger through the handle, pulling the pacifier out from his lips so he could murmur, "Good morning, Hyung."

"Good morning, Daehyunnie." Yongguk replied, smiling softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Daehyun answered, "and normal; not little."

"Sleep well?" The leader continued. Daehyun nodded, returning Yongguk's smile before kissing his cheek. He loved when Yongguk would check up on him like that. "Should we get up?" Daehyun wondered suddenly. "I was just about to say." Yongguk responded, chuckling. "I'm comfy though." Daehyun murmured, pressing his lips against Yongguk's own softly. Yongguk hummed, replying, "Me too."

Despite that, both knew it'd be safer to get up, so they did. Almost as soon as they sat up, Yongguk undid the suspender clip holding the pacifier to Daehyun's shirt, picking up the Matoki plushie while he was at it. The leader then left the bed, kneeling down to pull Daehyun's box out from under the bed, putting the vocalist's things inside. "Have I ever told you," Daehyun began, sliding off the bed and wrapping his arms around Yongguk's midsection, "that you're the best Daddy ever?"

"Well, you _might_ have - once or twice," Yongguk responded, teasing Daehyun slightly, smiling warmly as he pressed his lips to the younger's forehead, "but have I ever told _you_ that you're the sweetest, most well-behaved baby boy?"

Daehyun blushed light pink, nodding softly. "I love you, Hyung." He murmured, smiling. "I love you too, Daehyunnie." Yongguk replied, allowing the younger to nuzzle against his neck for a few moments. It was still early, they could spare some time. _Some_. Soon, though, Daehyun was giving Yongguk one last peck on the cheek, swooping down to grab his box from the floor, holding it close to his chest. "Careful." Yongguk murmured, Daehyun nodding in agreement. "I will be." The vocalist replied, smiling softly before he was leaving the room, leaving Yongguk alone.

After letting a few minutes pass, Yongguk, too, left the room, heading down the hall and out into the living room. No one was there, though that didn't answer his question of 'was anyone up?' Heading to the kitchen, however, did. Himchan was sitting at the table, coffee cup in hand. "Morning, Chan." Yongguk said, intentionally lacing his voice with sleep that wasn't actually there. "Good morning, Bbang." Himchan replied, watching as Yongguk wandered around the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee from the pot still on the counter. The leader then dumped a small spoonful of sugar into the drink, setting it on the table, opposite to Himchan, before turning to grab the milk from the fridge.

"Have anything you want to tell me, Bbang?" Himchan broke the silence, his voice deceptively calm. "No," Yongguk replied, glancing over his shoulder briefly to give the visual a confused look, "why?"

"I thought you said he fell asleep on  _my_ bed..." Himchan trailed off, raising a brow as he took a sip of his coffee, though Yongguk's back was to him. And the leader had frozen for a second, void of breathing. "He had a nightmare," Yongguk tried, taking a quiet, deep breath, "I was trying to comfort him."

"You know, Bbang, I really don't like being lied to." Himchan replied, eyes narrowed ever so slightly, voice empty. With that, Yongguk placed the milk back on the top shelf, closing the fridge and turning towards Himchan. Yongguk's expression was blank, but he shook his head, proceeding to leave the room. He nearly ran into Daehyun in the process. The younger held a finger up to his lips, hushing him, looking worried. 

Yongguk let Daehyun lead him out of the room, down the hall, and into the bathroom. He shut the door behind them, leaning against it. Yongguk was pacing back and forth in the small room. "H-Hyung," Daehyun said, voice cracking, "he saw us?"

"I guess so." Yongguk said, coming to a stop in front of his lover, pulling him into his arms. "Do you think he saw me? And m-my... what if he saw? He'll think I-I'm-" Daehyun was speaking urgently, voice hushed, worry clawing at his tone. "Shh, baby, I'm sure if he saw your paci he would've said something about it." The leader murmured, stroking Daehyun's hair soothingly, lifting his chin with the other hand, going on, "And don't say 'weird,' or 'a freak,' or 'childish' like it's a bad thing."

Daehyun sniffled, "O-Okay."

And he didn't. And they stayed there, Yongguk rocking him back and forth and trying to help him stop worrying. Yet the leader was worrying just as much. "What do we do, Hyung?" Daehyun spoke up, sounding defeated. Yongguk placed a hand on Daehyun's cheek, the worry he had appearing in his eyes, his tone matching the vocalist's own as he replied, "I don't know, Daehyunnie, I really don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important notice: fairly soon, this will be ending. I don't have the exact number of chapters yet but it is coming soon (I'm estimating three more chapters and an epilogue, but it's possible there may be more depending on how much I draw things out). Oh God, I'm already sad to see this ending.


	21. Nothing has to change

"Guys, there's something we've been keeping from you for a while. It's important and we hope you'll keep an open mind when we tell you, and understand that it's difficult to talk about and that's why we haven't said anything. Daehyun and I... we're together - a couple... How was that?" Yongguk asked, turning towards Daehyun, who was sitting next to him at the kitchen table. They were planning on coming out - or thinking of it, really - if they couldn't figure out how to explain away what Himchan had seen. "It's good, Hyung, really good," Daehyun said, smiling softly despite his nervous expression, "but what should we do if they don't react good?"

"We could just head out for a bit; give them time to cool off." Yongguk responded. He earned a nod from Daehyun, the younger soon wrapping his arms around Yongguk's midsection and leaning against the leader. Yongguk silently placed a hand on Daehyun's back, rubbing small circles over the vocalist's shirt. Daehyun stayed silent for a few minutes, concerned about something, forming words inside his head. When he did speak up, it was a bit confusing, even to him, "N-Nothing's going to change between us, right? If they find out?"

"What do you mean, Daehyunnie?" Yongguk asked, glancing down at him, keeping eye contact. "We're still gonna be... us, right?" Daehyun went on, "We won't have to change? You'll still be Daddy?"

"Oh, Daehyunnie, you'll always be my Hyunnie, I promise." Yongguk assured him, pulling the vocalist further into his lap. The vocalist buried his head against the leader's neck, listening intently as he went on, "The only way you'll stop being my baby boy is if  _you_  don't want to be like that anymore. Not in order to hide that part of our relationship. Nothing has to change, I promise."

"'Kay. Good." Daehyun said, nodding against him, clutching at Yongguk's shirt with one hand. "I could get used to that; being yours forever." He murmured thoughtfully, glancing upward, smiling softly, reassured. "Me too." Yongguk replied, kissing Daehyun gently. "Love you, Hyung." Daehyun murmured, stifling a yawn against his hand. "Love you too, baby." Yongguk said, securing the vocalist in his grip before he was standing, wrapping Daehyun's legs around his waist. "Where are we going?" Daehyun wondered, blinking slowly as he looked up at Yongguk, his arms wrapping around the leader's neck. "I'm getting you to bed." Yongguk replied simply.

"But Junhong-"

"Is asleep." Yongguk interrupted. "What if he's not?" Daehyun tried, only to have Yongguk shake his head and reply, "He will be.  Besides, we're planning on coming out anyway."

"But you said I could-"

"I know what I said, but it's almost midnight now and I can tell you're tired. Rule five, Daehyunnie, rule five." Yongguk explained. Daehyun pouted, conceding with a small grunt, but still muttering in a whiny voice, "No fair~"

"You talk back so much." Yongguk murmured, opening the door to Daehyun's room with his free hand, "I swear I need to add more rules to your list."

"You can if you want to," Daehyun said, giggling softly, muffling the noise against Yongguk's shoulder as he glanced to the side. Junhong  _was_  sleeping peacefully, on his back, eyes shut and breathing even. They just had to make sure they didn't wake him up. And Yongguk kept quiet, shifting Daehyun in his arms and moving the covers down his bed. Soon he was laying Daehyun down, and that was when he replied. "We'll see, my bratty baby." Yongguk whispered, kissing Daehyun's forehead as the younger blushed. "Good night, Hyung." Daehyun said quietly, smiling softly. "Good night, Daehyunnie." Yongguk responded, pressing his lips to Daehyun's as the younger squeezed his hand briefly.

Then Yongguk tucked him in, and they whispered soft  _I love you_ s before Yongguk had to leave the room, shutting the door behind himself and heading to his own room and his own bed. Daehyun, meanwhile, snuggled down under the blanket, turning onto his side and slipping his hands beneath his pillow. The vocalist smiled softly, momentarily forgetting his worries about what he and his lover were thinking of doing the next day.

 

The next morning, Daehyun woke up around 08:30. Today was the day... possibly; if he didn't chicken out. He started the day by washing his face, brushing his hair, and getting dressed - trying to give himself some good vibes. After that, Daehyun headed to the kitchen. He was the first one up, though he figured it wouldn't stay that way long. He paced around the kitchen for a few minutes, pacing right into the living room. He wanted to sit down, but he was too nervous.

The first person to emerge out of the hall and into the living room was Junhong, who bid him a quiet good morning before heading to the kitchen. After that, it was Yongguk, which made Daehyun breath a sigh of relief. "Hey, calm down." Yongguk murmured, resting his hand on Daehyun's cheek. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." The leader went on, giving his lover an assuring peck on the cheek. "I want to," Daehyun assured him, sighing, "I'm just scared."

"Don't be; I'll be here with you." Yongguk replied, pushing his luck and drawing Daehyun into his arms. "I'll try." Daehyun murmured, staying there for a second. When they parted, Daehyun found himself sitting down at last, not exactly relaxed but more at ease than before. Meanwhile, Yongguk left for the kitchen.

Slowly, the other three members made themselves be known as awake, heading into the living room at various intervals, each one bidding Daehyun good morning before heading to the kitchen. Youngjae, though, asked if he was alright, considering Daehyun was fidgeting slightly. The elder vocalist assured him that he was. And a short while after Youngjae ventured into the kitchen, Daehyun heard Yongguk speak. He couldn't make much sense of what the leader was saying, his voice being muffled through the walls, but he could  _certainly_  guess.

"You sure about this?" Yongguk wondered a few minutes later, sitting down next to Daehyun on the loveseat, handing the vocalist a cup of coffee before taking a sip of his own. "It's now or never." Daehyun shrugged, sipping at the bitter drink. "Now or never for what?" Jongup wonders, padding into the living room with a mug full of hot cocoa. Daehyun freezes in his spot. "That thing I said in the kitchen," Yongguk said, quick to jump in, "the reason I wanted us all to talk in here."

"Ah, okay." Jongup replied, sitting down on the far end of the couch before calling out to the others, and Daehyun internally shrank into himself. His heart was beating out of his chest as his friends and group mates one by one came into the room, squeezing onto the couch in the order of Himchan, Junhong, Youngjae, and then Jongup. It was beating so hard and loud it felt like Yongguk would be able to hear it next to him. Since Yongguk was the one closer to the couch, Daehyun's right arm was hidden from their view, which was why he found the courage to grab Yongguk's hand and grip it like his life depended on it.

"So, what had you wanted to say, Bbang?" Himchan wondered, looking genuinely confused. "Actually, this is about what  _we_  want to say." Yongguk clarified, looking back at Daehyun, then down at their hands, and back up to Daehyun's face, looking for a confirmation. The younger nodded, albiet reluctantly, taking a deep inhale, and Yongguk brought their hands to rest on his leg, in full view of the others. Their eyes honed in on it, Himchan and Junhong's especially.

"What we wanted to tell you... is that we're together, Daehyun and I. We have been for a while, and we wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't effecting our lives a lot and important." Yongguk said, turning to Daehyun. The vocalist cleared his throat at that, speaking up, "We thought that you guys had the right to know. I mean, the not just group mates; we're a family. The idea of telling anyone was just really nerve-racking for the longest time..."

The room was completely silent for a long minute before the sound of slow clapping became apparent and Jongup said, "Congratulations, Hyungs."

When Daehyun looked up, Himchan was clapping with the biggest, stupidest, shit eating grin on his face, his lips pulled back to reveal his bunny teeth. He didn't look surprised at all. "Well, well, so BangDae is real, huh?" He said, his hands slowly and resting, delightfully clasped, in front of his torso. "Wait, what?" Yongguk said, his brows furrowing and a look of utter confusion appearing on his face. "The fans' ship name for you, of course." Himchan explained. He caused Daehyun to tilt his head to the side, considering that, before he subtly leaned against Yongguk, whispering, "But Daeguk~"

Yongguk wanted to laugh, but he didn't. He settled for a small smile, giving Daehyun a knowing side glance before turning to Himchan again. "But why don't you seem, I don't know, surprised?" The leader asked, cocking his head to the side. "Because you two are so obvious, which is why I got upset the other day." Himchan said, to which Daehyun pouted. "That was one time!" He said, crossing his arms. The other three - ever silent observers - looked quite confused. It was amusing, to say the least.

"There was also this." Himchan retorted, suddenly grabbing Yongguk's hand. He had his entire hand wrapped around one of Yongguk's fingers, much like how Daehyun had done a few times. "Y-You saw that?" And suddenly Daehyun's expression morphed from incredulous to embarrassed. Himchan only laughed, clapping his hands together, enjoying himself throughly. "I didn't really think you swung that way, Hyung." Youngjae said at last, finally able to get a word in edgewise. "Wait, so you expected me to swing that way?" Daehyun exclaimed, confused. What about him seemed non-straight-like? "That wasn't what I meant," Youngjae explained, rolling his eyes, "it's just more surprising coming from Yongguk Hyung."

With that, said leader flicked Daehyun on the back of the head, leaving the vocalist with a wounded pout. "I go both ways, actually; I'm bisexual." Yongguk explained, absently resting a hand on Daehyun's back, curing the vocalist of his pout. "Anyway," The Maknae interrupted, his hand and pointer finger raised, "I was going to say; that would explain the way you look at him." Junhong said at last, his words aimed at the leader. "How do I look at him?" Yongguk wondered, his eyebrows furrowed again. "Like he's the center of your world," The Maknae replied, stunning everyone with his observation, "like you'd do anything to protect him."

"You know," Yongguk said, glancing back at Daehyun as the younger was hiding against his shoulder, "you're right; I probably would."

"So much sap." Youngjae muttered, chuckling dryly, standing up and leaving the room. "Youngjae, are you... okay?" Daehyun asked, trailing off and finishing pathetically when his fellow vocalist was gone before he could finish. "What?" He mumbled, about to get up and follow his best friend, but Yongguk caught him by the wrist. "I'm sure he's fine and, if he's upset, you should give him some time." The leader murmured, bringing Daehyun back in. "O-Okay..." He murmured, sitting down at Yongguk's side, closer than before, the leader's arm wrapping around his waist.

The rest of the group stayed in silence for a few minutes, taking everything in. It was... amazing to be out.  _Invigorating_. "Oh, Jongup-ah?" Himchan said suddenly, breaking the silence, quickly gaining the dancer's attention, "How about you help me make breakfast?"

"Sure, Hyung." Jongup replied, hopping out of his seat and walking backwards towards the door. "You coming?" He wondered. "I'll be in in a minute." Himchan replied, earning an, "Okay," before Jongup left. Himchan turned back towards Yongguk once he was gone. "Now that he's gone I have to ask; were those times I saw you heading into the bathroom while he's showering...?" The visual trailed off, an eyebrow raised and a jokingly disgusted expression on his face. Daehyun groaned, blushing, hiding his face against Yongguk's shoulder again. "... Not  _always_." Yongguk said at last, coughing awkwardly. "Oh my God,  _Hyung_!" Daehyun exclaimed, his words muffled, punching the leader in the arm. Yongguk only pat Daehyun on the top of the head, chuckling in amusement, changing the subject, "Why'd you send Jongup away?"

"Because I don't want to corrupt him." Himchan said, dead serious. "Then why didn't you send  _me_  away?" Junhong interjected. " _Please_ , we all know your innocence is a lost cause." Himchan replied, earning a snort from the leader. He wasn't wrong. "Apparently Daehyun Hyung's is too." The Maknae commented offhandedly, earning a loud laugh from Himchan. Daehyun's blush darkened, and he reached behind himself, gripping one of the pillows. He threw it in the Maknae's direction, skimming him across the head. "Hey!" Junhong exclaimed, holding a hand on top of his head even though it barely hit him. "Daehyun..." Yongguk trailed off, speaking so quiet that only Daehyun heard, " _apologize_."

"He started it." Daehyun protested, only earning a subtle shake of the head. With a quiet frustrated sigh directed at his lover, Daehyun finally spoke up, "I'm sorry, Junhong-ah."

"It's fine, Daehyun Hyung, don't be so serious." The Maknae chuckled. It caused Daehyun to cast an  _I told you so_  look at Yongguk. Yongguk chuckled, wrapping an arm around Daehyun's shoulder. "Come on, Maknae, let's go get breakfast." Himchan said, nudging Junhong, standing up. "Alrighty, Himchan Hyung." Junhong said, turning to the couple before he left the room, "Seriously, I'm happy for you guys. Congrats~"

"Thanks, Junhong-ah." Yongguk replied warmly. Daehyun only smiled. Then the two watched them leave, and Daehyun sunk further into Yongguk's side, sighing contently. "Brat." Yongguk murmured at last because of the pillow throwing epidemic, two fingers at Daehyun's chin and turning him. Daehyun chuckled, "Love you, Hyung."

"I love you too, Daehyunnie." Yongguk replied, closing the distance between their lips, kissing the vocalist sweetly. Little did they know, Himchan was watching them in the doorway, smiling.


	22. To be honest

Coming out to his group mates was possibly one of the best decisions Daehyun had ever made. It made the top four, he thought, though he couldn't decide what order those four things were in. Aside from coming out to his group mates, the things on that list were joining B.A.P, getting into a relationship with Yongguk, and telling Yongguk about DDlb.

It was amazing because they didn't have to hide anymore. Over the next few weeks, there were many times where Daehyun was able to openly rest against Yongguk's side during the afternoons as practice for their upcoming comeback. The leader had even had Daehyun sit in his lap a few times. No one seemed to mind, and Himchan even cooed at them a few times. He 'shipped' it, as he had said.

And, similarly, on occasions, they slept in the same bed. They still kept their rare intimate moments secretive and rushed, usually in the bathroom or in Yongguk's room when everyone else was gone, but just sleeping in the same bed posed no problem at all.

Another great thing was little space. Daehyun didn't usually go completely into little space when he was around the others, though occasionally he'd cuddle up against the elder, but their new situation made it easier to slip away to a different room together. If he did happen to be feeling little around the others, Daehyun didn't usually call Yongguk 'Daddy' around the others though, on occasion, he'd whisper the nickname near the leader's ear, so long as others weren't too close, and then Yongguk would sweep them away to another room. In conclusion, it was more than nice to have come out. Daehyun regretted nothing at all. Well, okay, there was one thing that concerned him. Youngjae had been acting weird ever since the leader and the main vocalist announced their relationship. He'd said to Daehyun later that day that he was happy for them - happy Daehyun was happy - and that seemed very genuine, but he didn't appear to be telling the whole truth whenever Daehyun asked if he was alright. He just seemed to be lost in thought so often, growing distant. Daehyun couldn't help but think it had something to do with him; it was the only thing that made sense.

Thunder sounded outside again, snapping Daehyun out of his thoughts and making him whimper, the sound drowned out by the crash. He shuffled further under the covers, pulling them up to his nose. It was storming loudly tonight an Daehyun hated it. It was somewhere around 02:00, though Daehyun didn't dare move his eyes away from the ceiling to get the specifics. He'd been awake for approximately a half an hour, and he knew it hadn't started storming until after he'd fallen asleep a little past 23:00. At this point, it didn't seem to be slowing down or stopping, and that was  _highly_  annoying.

Biting his lip and peeking out from under the covers, Daehyun decided to get up. He hurriedly left his bed, abandoning the camouflage bear and Matoki plushie he kept by his pillow before leaving the room, softly closing the door. Thunder suddenly rumbled through the door, startling Daehyun and making him whimper before rushing off to Yongguk's room. 

He tried his best to close the door behind himself softly, but it wasn't as quiet as last time considering his rush to get under the covers with Yongguk. As soon as he could, Daehyun was slipping into his lover's bed, hoping Yongguk wouldn't mind. 

He buried his face in Yongguk's shoulder, curled against his side, whining when the sound of lighting crashing came closer to the building. "Daehyunnie?" Yongguk muttered sleepily, turning until they were directly facing each other. Yongguk was typically easy to wake up during storms like this, though they didn't scare him like they did Daehyun.

"I'm sorry for waking you, D-Daddy, I'm just sc-scared." Daehyun whispered, gripping Yongguk's shirt and hiding his face in the elder's chest. "Oh, Hyunnie, don't worry, Daddy's right here when you need him." Yongguk murmured, stroking the younger's hair, instantly falling into his role of the caregiver when he realized the storm must've scared Daehyun into little space. "Did you bring any stuffed animals, baby?" Yongguk wondered, gently tucking Daehyun's head against his neck. The younger shook his head, his reply whispered and muffled, "I wanted Daddy to be my stuffed animal."

That was basically code for ' _cuddle with me, please,_ _Daddy_.'

Yongguk let a soft coo slip out as he wrapped his arms around Daehyun's waist, holding the younger securely, never letting go. He pressed kisses to Daehyun's temple whenever lightning struck outside and the vocalist trembled in his arms, whimpering softly into the fabric of Yongguk's shirt. Slowly, after a while of rocking the vocalist back and forth, stroking his hair and kissing him, Yongguk noticed he finally fell asleep. The leader smiled softly, pecking Daehyun's temple one last time before closing his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

 

When Yongguk awoke, Daehyun was half on top of his chest, half tucked against his side, and his arm was around the vocalist's shoulder. Daehyun was still sleeping peacefully, his expression soft from what Yongguk could tell, considering the younger's face was resting close to his neck. He couldn't exactly move well, but ultimately the leader didn't mind being trapped here under his lover.

"Got your hands full there, Bbang?" Himchan's voice came from across the room, and Yongguk turned to the best his ability, which ended up only being from the neck up. "Yeah," He said, replying to his best friend who was also still laying in bed, "I'm a bit stuck at the moment."

"I can see that." Himchan chuckled, propping his chin up on his palm, "I did want to talk to you about something, by the way."

"Shoot." Yongguk said, rubbing a hand up and down Daehyun's back absently, unintentionally, when he heard the younger's breath stutter in a sigh as he slept. "I really don't care what you do when you're alone, Bbang, nor is it any of my business, but I was just wondering if you could, I don't know, maybe not doing that when you think I'm asleep?" The visual said, every single thing about his words confusing Yongguk. "Huh?" Was all the leader said. Himchan sighed, seemingly reluctant to say something, "Last night, when Daehyun came in here, I heard him say 'I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm just' and then I put a pillow over my head."

"Wait, no, no, nono-"

"Bbang, it's really none of my business, I don't care, just-"

"For God's sake, Himchan," Yongguk whisper shouted, interrupting the visual when he finally snapped back to his senses, "we weren't doing anything inappropriate! It's not a sexual thing!"

"Huh?" Was all that came out of Himchan's mouth, his eyebrows furrowed. "It's a long story." Yongguk sighed, glancing back at Daehyun, stroking a hand through the vocalist's hair. "Do you mind if I ask? I'm kind of curious, to be honest." Himchan said, the curiosity he mentioned prevalent in his voice. "The easiest and simplest way I can explain it," Yongguk replied, pausing awkwardly to collect his thoughts, "is that he needs to be babied sometimes, and I like babying him."

"But why 'Daddy?'" Himchan wondered, looking utterly intrigued, "And why would he need it?"

"It's kinda hard to explain," Yongguk said, looking back at his lover again, kissing his forehead softly before turning back to Himchan, "it's essentially symbolism of who's in charge. And, aside from that, it's cute and he- actually,  _we_  like it. And it's a form of stress relief; he doesn't have to worry so much like that."

"I didn't peg you to be this kinda guy, Bbang." Himchan responded, folding his hands under his chin. "To be honest, I never did either... but he brings it out in me. I just love taking care of him." Yongguk admitted, smiling sheepishly and shrugging as best he could without waking up the singer currently sleeping on him. "Just try to not ruin the innocence of any of the kids, Bbang." Himchan went on, finally slinking out of his bed, stretching his arms above his head. Yongguk snorted in reply, saying, "I think you underestimate just how not innocent those 'kids' are - Junhong especially."

"I think  _you_  underestimate how innocent Jongup really is." Himchan replied, "And Youngjae doesn't seem exactly innocent, but he certainly doesn't seem interested in that sort of thing."

"True, but, again I say, it's not sexual~" Yongguk responded, slipping his free arm under his head, propping himself up to the best of his ability. "I know that, but not everyone would." The visual explained, rummaging through his drawers for a change of clothes, "And I'm not going to control you, Bbang, I don't mind if you want to be open about it; I just want to preserve the last shard of innocence in our group."

"Nah, really, it's fine." Yongguk assured him, waving the visual off, "Besides, I don't think Daehyun would want anyone else to find out; he's still pretty shy about this stuff. I mean, it's not like we're trying to hide it per say - if I was asked I wouldn't lie to you guys - but it's mostly just, you know, our business."

"I know, Bbang, as long as you're happy, I'm good." Himchan assured him, smiling warmly, as he headed out the door. "Hey," Yongguk said, making the other pause, "thanks, Chan."

"Anytime." The visual replied, flashing a toothy smile before he was gone and Yongguk was alone with Daehyun. The vocalist was still sleeping peacefully under his arm, giving no signs of waking up anytime soon. At least that gave Yongguk time to plan for how he'd explain that Himchan now knew about their dynamic. He only hoped Daehyun wasn't feeling little anymore because one thing's for sure; Yongguk would much rather deal with a bratty Daehyun that would interrupt and scold himself for not being more careful than a pouty one who might cry from confusion and misinterpretation before Yongguk could finish. Still, Yongguk had to find out some way to tell the vocalist. Oh,  _joy_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and an epilogue. Omg I'm so sad to see this end.


	23. Don't shut me out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: when I first posted the last chapter "To be honest" I only posted half of it, so it cut off when Yongguk went to sleep. However, a few hours later I went back and added the rest. If you read it and it ended with "The leader smiled softly, pecking Daehyun's temple one last time before closing his eyes, trying to get some sleep" I highly suggest you go back and read the rest of the chapter to not get confused.

Sure enough, Daehyun was slightly - no, _very_ \- panicked at first when Yongguk first told him that Himchan heard part of their conversation that stormy night. The leader explained that same day, though not in the morning; instead, he told him later at night when the Maknae was in the shower as Daehyun sat in his lap in the room he shared with Junhong. When Yongguk had first began, he'd cut the elder off with an exclaimed, "What?!"

It only earned him an eyebrow raising slowly and a low warning of, " _Daehyun_."

The younger had quickly apologized, hiding his face in Yongguk's neck as the elder went on. "He said he only heard part of your first sentence." Yongguk explained, tracing soft and comforting patterns on the younger's back. "What else did he say?" Daehyun wondered quietly. "He thought it was something sexual at first, but I explained a bit about the dynamic and that it wasn't." Yongguk answered, pecking the top of Daehyun's head when the vocalist groaned. "How much does he know?" Daehyun questioned, embarrassment evident in his voice. "I didn't tell him much, Daehyunnie, don't worry. He knows that the title 'Daddy' is used to signify who's in charge and that I baby you sometimes. I wouldn't say anything more without talking to you first." Yongguk assured him, sliding his hands under Daehyun's jaw and guiding the younger to look at him. "Okay." Daehyun nodded, pecking Yongguk on the lips before slipping his hand into Yongguk's. The vocalist then proceeded to flop down on the bed, prompting Yongguk to follow suit, wrapping his arms around the younger.

Still, for several days, Daehyun found it hard to meet Himchan's gaze. It wasn't until the visual said something, when the Hyung line were alone in the kitchen, that Daehyun's nerves eased up. He'd said, "Hey, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. I don't even care; all I want is for you two to be happy. And if that makes you happy, you do you."

So telling Daehyun wasn't exactly a breeze, but it was easier than Yongguk originally anticipated.

Daehyun hummed from where he was laying, his head resting in Yongguk's lap. Yongguk was playing with the vocalist's hair, combing his fingers through it softly with one hand. They were alone in the living room together; Jongup was in the shower, Junhong waiting for his turn in his room, Himchan out grocery shopping, and Youngjae had disappeared into his room right after he finished showering.

"Hyung." Daehyun spoke up, opening his eyes and watching Yongguk. "Hmm?" The elder responded simply. "I know you said Youngjae was probably just surprised, but he hasn't been talking to me like he used to." Daehyun said; he'd been thinking a lot himself, much different things than Yongguk had been, "Do you think he doesn't like us being together?"

"I doubt it; Youngjae's an accepting person. That and he's your best friend, Daehyunnie." Yongguk assured the other, leaning down to kiss Daehyun's lips. Daehyun sighed against him, hooking one arm up around Yongguk's neck before he was sitting up. "I know," Daehyun murmured, his breathing fanning across Yongguk's face softly, "I'm just worried."

"I know, but I'm sure everything will be okay." Yongguk went on, cupping Daehyun's cheek. "Maybe." Daehyun settled on, connecting his lips to Yongguk's again, elongating the kiss. A minute or so later, someone cleared their throat. Pulling away, Daehyun noticed Youngjae in the doorway. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but Youngjae was quicker than he was, "I'm going out for a bit before dinner."

The younger vocalist then proceeded to hurry towards the door, slipping his shoes off and leaving the dorm before Daehyun could say even one word. The elder vocalist picked his jaw up off the floor, sighing, tense, through his teeth. "I think I'm going to go talk to him." Daehyun said, sliding off Yongguk's lap, onto the floor. "Good luck." Yongguk murmured, following suit and standing, kissing Daehyun softly again. The vocalist was reluctant to part away, his lips hovering near Yongguk's for another moment. He sighed.

Slowly, the vocalist made his way out, slipping his shoes on at the door and exiting the door. It hadn't been that long since Youngjae had left, so Daehyun was hoping the elevator would still say the floor number he'd gone to. When he'd reached the closest one, the number on the digital screen up top read the number of the very highest floor. _The roof,_ Daehyun thought, _that must be where_ _Youngjae_ _went._

And that's where Daehyun went, taking the elevator up as high as he could and then heading up the staircase and out onto the rooftop. "Youngjae?" He called out, his hair whipping in the wind and obscuring his vision briefly. Turning around, Daehyun saw Youngjae's back. He was sitting on one of the benches on the opposite side of the roof where Daehyun was standing. "Youngjae-ya!" Daehyun called, almost frustrated, padding over closer. The younger vocalist was only gazing out over the sky, silent, face blank as Daehyun sat down next to him. "Youngjae, talk to me," Daehyun said, voice low and desperate, worried after all this time, "please don't shut me out."

"I'm not trying to shut you out, Daehyun, I just don't know what to say." Youngjae replied, voice quiet, almost empty. "I'll listen to whatever you need to say, I promise, and I understand if it has to do with me and Yongguk Hyung." Daehyun said, level-headed. Youngjae sighed, looking up, his face morphing and Daehyun knew he was thinking. "I understand if you don't like us being together." The elder vocalist spoke up, suddenly shy, but not upset. "No, it's not that. I'm happy for you, really, Daehyun. It's just... you're my best friend; why didn't you tell me before?" Youngjae _finally_ explained, but he sounded hurt. Honestly, it was understandable. "I'm sorry." Daehyun said, casting his eyes down at the concrete rooftop, moving his foot in circles across the surface, "There were several times I thought about telling you, but I was such a chicken. Hell, I was even a chicken with talking to Yongguk Hyung in the beginning, but you? I didn't know what to do, because if we came out and the reaction was bad I wouldn't have a clue where to go from there. I need him - I love him - but I need you and the others too. You're my _best friend_ , Youngjae."

"But why would you think we'd act like that? Even if there were any of us who weren't open-minded, you'd still be family." Youngjae replied, almost retorted, his entire body turning towards the elder. And, yet, his eyes were soft. For a mere second, Daehyun looked conflicted, but then he decided to just let it out, "Worrying is what I do best and I was scared because our dynamic is so unusual, not even taking the fact that we're two guys into consideration. I was terrified to tell anyone because of that and scared that we might have to act different even if us being together wasn't a problem. I'm sorry. I didn't want to loose you, Youngjae."

Daehyun's hands were shaking once he was finished talking, terrified again. Youngjae only let one hand rest on his arm, sighing, "You can always talk to me, you know, I'm not going to judge you, Daehyun - you're not going to loose me. Don't shut _me_ out."

Daehyun laughed at that - at his own words being thrown back at him, "I won't, I promise."

"Fine, I'll let you off this once, Hyunnie." Youngjae chuckled, but Daehyun was only staring, mortified. "Only Yongguk Hyung can call me that." He said at last, still unsure of how Youngjae was even aware of the nickname, jokingly punching the younger in the arm. Youngjae laughed, slinging an arm around his shoulder, replying, "I know, I'm just messing with you."

"Can we go back to the dorm now? I'm starving." Daehyun said in the next moment, standing and offering his hand to Youngjae. "Sure, I could eat." Youngjae replied, allowing the elder to help him up.

The walk back into the building was done in relative silence, walking close together, both still processing the conversation. It wasn't until they were inside, heading to the elevator, that Youngjae spoke up again, "Unusual how?"

Daehyun froze for a single second, taking in a sharp breath. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Youngjae assured him, but Daehyun shook his head. "No, it's fine." The elder said, going about it in the simplest and least detailed way, "Well, I-I... I like being babied sometimes, and he likes taking care of me."

"Cute." Youngjae commented. He didn't push the subject any further, satisfied, and knowing a small bit from what he'd observed himself. Only that Daehyun and Yongguk clearly weren't normal, that Yongguk had some sort of power that caused Daehyun to apologize more and generally behave himself more. He never really knew what to make of it, but it didn't really make a difference; if his best friend was happy, that was all that truly mattered.

 

When the two vocalists arrived back at the door, their arms were hooked together. They had been changed subjects to something random and where now laughing about it as they slipped their shoes off. 

The leader, who'd been in the kitchen with Himchan (who had gotten back from grocery shopping not long ago) when the two had came in. "Guys?" He said, coming around the corner after hearing their voices. "Is Himchan Hyung back, Hyung?" Daehyun asked, looking up from where he was on the floor, untying his shoes. "Yeah, he got back a few minutes ago." The leader answered, looking between Daehyun and Youngjae in concern, "Is everything okay, Daehyunnie?"

"Yeah, everything's perfect." Daehyun replied, smiling as he glanced between his best friend and boyfriend. The main vocalist then proceeded to stand up and head over, wrapping an arm around Yongguk's neck to pull him in. He whispered two words, smiling brightly.

"Completely perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the people who assumed Youngjae had feelings for one of them; he is straight and, though I never out right stated this and only hinted at it, I actually imagine Youngjae as being asexual as well. I just thought I'd clear that up :)
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay of this. Usually I'd be quick to write something like this but things have been very hectic and stressful ever since Monday.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	24. Epilogue

It didn't take much time for the debut of their comeback, Feel So Good, to inch closer and closer. They'd been practicing it for a while, but time had passed and tomorrow the music video would premiere. The boys were currently enjoying the last night they'd have without a schedule, and, even though they were excited for promotions and having more fan interactions, they needed to spend this last night well.

So, here they were, cluttered in the living room at the end of the day. They were scattered across the couches and floor, watching a movie. It had been Daehyun's turn to choose, and he picked Frozen despite how many times they'd all watched it. Yongguk had given Daehyun a soft smile coupled with a knowing look, which is how the vocalist ended up flushed light pink and sitting half in Yongguk's lap, his legs hanging over the arm of the couch. Himchan was sitting on the couch as well, about a ruler's length of distance between him and Yongguk. Then there were the Maknaes sharing the loveseat, and Youngjae sitting on the floor next to Yongguk's legs.

Yongguk had his right arm draped around Daehyun's waist, his hand resting on the vocalist's legs. They weren't exactly holding hands, though; it was more like Daehyun's hand was wrapped around three of Yongguk's fingers. He was feeling little that night, though he couldn't pinpoint how and when he started feeling that way. Being in little space in front of the others wasn't as scary as it used to be. He was always on his best behavior and didn't call the leader 'Daddy' in front of the others; Yongguk remained 'Hyung' in front of their group mates and Himchan remained the only one who knew that Daehyun addressed Yongguk as 'Daddy' on occasion. Most of them knew that the leader's and the main vocalist's relationship wasn't exactly normal, but it was never brought up. No one minded nor knew exactly what it was about. Even Himchan and Youngjae, the ones who had a better idea about the power exchange the couple had, didn't even know what it was called.

On the coffee table, in front of the couch, were a few snacks and several drinks; almost everyone had one and most were in mugs of some sort and one in a normal cup, while Daehyun's was in the water bottle Yongguk had gotten him for Christmas. He'd used it a few times before and no one ever said anything about him using it; they either didn't mind or think anything of it. It was a normal water bottle, after all.

It was a nice night all in all. The movie, despite how many times he'd seen it, had Daehyun giggling and gasping very quietly at the funny and serious parts, in turn. And, during Let It Go, he'd turned his head subtly towards Yongguk, mouthing along to the words of the song. Yongguk had leaned forward, brushing his lips along Daehyun's cheek and whispering, "Good job, baby."

Daehyun beamed at that, smiling and leaning back against the leader. Yongguk proceeded to wrap his other arm around Daehyun's waist, placing his hand on top of Daehyun's and his other one, giving a small squeeze. After that, they turned back and continued watching the movie, mostly silent.

Near the end of the feature film, Daehyun was nodding off, leaning back, his head on Yongguk's shoulder, his hand growing limp around Yongguk's. The leader watched him for a while, watched his breathing become even, instead of the movie. The little one was fast asleep on Yongguk, and for good reasons too; it was very late, way past the bedtime Yongguk had set up for him.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to get Daehyun to bed." Yongguk said at last, quiet to not awake his lover. He then proceeded to scoop Daehyun up gently, one arm under his knees and the other supporting his back. The younger let out a soft whine in his sleep, an automatic reaction to being moved, and brought one hand up clumsily, fisting it in the leader's shirt. "He's cute." Himchan murmured, causing Yongguk to look over his shoulder. "Yeah, he really is." The leader replied softly, leaving the living room and heading towards his bedroom.

Though it was done awkwardly, Yongguk managed to move the comforter down the bed, making room to lay Daehyun down. The leader then proceeded to drag a shoebox out from under his bed, taking the stuffed Matoki from inside before putting the container back. Daehyun's box of little items was now kept under Yongguk's bed. It was because, inside it, his rule sheet had a new addition written at the bottom of the list; ' _14\. If possible and desired, don't be afraid to come find Daddy when you're in little_ _space_.' It was much better for Daehyun that way, and now that their group mates knew they were together, they could sleep in the same bed without an eyelash being bat their way.

"Love you, Daddy." Daehyun whispered sleepily, arms wrapping around the plushie the leader was handing him, his eyes still closed. Yongguk pressed a kiss to Daehyun's forehead, smiling against him and replying softly, "I love you, too, Hyunnie."

"Now sleep, baby boy," He continued, allowing Daehyun to grab his hand and toy with his fingers, "we have a big day tomorrow."

"Night night, Daddy." Daehyun murmured, lips curling up in a large smile, one Yongguk couldn't resist pressing a soft kiss to. The leader gave Daehyun's hand one last gentle squeeze, encouraging him to give into the sleep he knew was weighing down on the vocalist's limbs. After one more sentence, Daehyun fell into a long sleep of peaceful dreams, lulled away by the deep, reassuring voice of his caregiver and lover. Yongguk whispered to him, "Night night, my baby Hyunnie."

 

** _[The End]_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad tbh but I'm so happy with how this fanfic turned out. Also, I really never expected anyone to read something like this and I'm truely grateful to those of you who did. Thank you so much for the amazing comments and encouragements; it means so much to me and it's things like you guys that really help me keep going.
> 
> Until next time~
> 
> \- Jung Angel


	25. A/N

I have decided to make a sequel~~~~

 

It will be entitled 'Baby Boy' and it is a one shot and drabble collection (sort of). It's not going to be the same format as my usual one shot collections, I mostly just mean there isn't a significant plot that goes from part to part. I can't write the first chapter just yet, but I hope to soon. Just understand that this isn't my only story like My Baby Hyunnie was, because I have Toddler Issues to write, a one shot for a challenge, and other projects to do as well. Still, I am super excited for this :)

 

Have a wonderful day ♥


	26. A/N #2

**Heyoooo~**

**This might seem weird that I'm posting smth here since I finished this _months_ ago, howeverrrrrrrr I am very,  _highly_ excited.**

**I have a trailer for this now ^^**

   

**[ParagonDeLurid](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ParagonDeLurid) made it and I'm so happy with it.**

**Even though the story's over, the thought of having a trailer really excited me ^^**

**I hope you like it as much as I do~**

 

**See ya later~**

**\- INJC**


End file.
